The Family who Lived
by HermioneGranger0014
Summary: The Potter's are not as unlucky as they are in the books, and without their deaths, people's hearts do not blacken, Harry grows up loved, Draco is not the brat he would have been if Harry Potter was 'the Chosen One', Severus is light-hearted and caring, and when Voldemort realises that Harry is his horcrux, the wizarding world sees that they don't all have to be enemies...
1. Chapter 1

"James!" Lily called from the kitchen, "where's Harry's Snuffles?" Snuffles was Harry's cuddly soft black dog, not unlike his godfathers animagus form, and it was currently missing, resulting in tears.

"Ermm...I think I put it's in the wash, that thing's kinda filthy Lils,"

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, resorting to calming her son without Snuffles.

"Harry? Harry," she cooed, holding up a pot of black paint she was using to create Halloween decorations with, "Harry look, bat!" She held up the freshly painted bat decoration, about to charm it with her wand, but baby Harry beat her to it.

"Bat! Bat!" He gargled delightedly with his small chubby hands reaching out for the dangly creature. Black paint smeared his hands and face which made him look like a war victim. Lily giggled, her green eyes shining with love and happiness as she watched her son.

"What do you look like imp?" She teased, reaching forwards and picking up the mischievious toddler and cuddling him. Harry laughed gleefully and reached up and patted his mother's face with his black hands.

"Mummy messy Mummy messy!" He shrieked. This was the sight James walked in to find when he walked into the kitchen. A broad grin lit up his face at the sight of his wife and son covered in paint.

"What are you two doing?" He tousled his son's unruly black hair, smiling, and hugged both of them.

"Mummy messy Mummy messy!" Harry gabbled. His bright green eyes, exactly the same shade as Lily's, held the same mischief as his fathers.

"I can see that imp!" James tickled the child and blew a raspberry on his forehead causing his little son to squeal. A knock at the door made them pause. James handed Lily back Harry,

"You can't go to the door, they'll wonder what's been happening here," he winked. Lily laughed, Harry resting naturally on her hip,

"they'll have good reason," she teased.

"Heard that!" James called from the hall. The door opened.

"Severus!" James said, surprised to see the man on his doorstep. The man looked different, wild even, with a look of fear in his eyes that made James freeze inside. "Severus what's happened?" Severus fell into the cosy house,

"he knows," he said hoarsley, "he's coming for you. You need to leave, now."

"Severus?" Lily appeared.

"Lily," Severus's eyes were wide and his face paled even more if possible. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." he murmered, barely audible.

"Severus what's going on?" James pressed. Harry had picked up on the tension and started whimpering. His parents shushed him automatically.

"No time to explain, you need to leave now, the Floo, use the floo..."

"We can't...the Fidelius charm," James started pacing.

"Disabled," Severus croaked

"What?" James said, astonished.

"The spell no longer holds...your Secret Keeper...told..."

"Peter!" Lily gasped, "but-"

"We must leave. Now!" A new note of urgency took over Severus's voice as his Dark Mark burned. The Floo flared to life.

"Where are we going?" Lily whispered. Severus met her eyes. Black eyes stared into green

"Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore's fireplace flared to life, flashing green flames, and the three adult wizards stumbled out. Lily held Harry tightly as she looked around.

"Hasn't changed much, has it," she said shakily. James ran a hand through his hair.

"Where's Dumbledore?" He frowned.

"The HeadMaster is at the feast," Severus had regained his composure the quickest and now had a familiar sneer on his features. "It is Halloween and, unless my mind decieves me, then it is the Feast, which, even you Potter, surely remember." James's cheeks flushed and he took a step towards Snape.

"Look Sniv-I mean Severus, I know at school we weren't the best of friends-"

Snape snorted derisively,

"But," James continued, "don't you think given the things that happened tonight, we can at least try and be civil towards each other?" Severus stared back impassively.

"Please, Sev," Lily said quietly. The Potion's Master flinched slightly at the old nickname but after a pause, nodded slightly. James looked relieved. He couldnt handle being at war with Severus Snape as well as Voldemort. Besides, he knew Lily liked the man and how upset she could get over them fighting. He wouldn't forget their fifth year.

"Come," he was driven from his thoughts by Lily who held out her hand, "let's go find Proffessor Dumbledore."

* * *

><p>The castle was just how they remembered it. The familiar talking paintings on the walls, the warm glow of torches, and, most importantly, the delicious smell of food as they neared the Great Hall. Harry smelt it too.<p>

"Harry hungy," he patted his mother's face.

"No darling, you've already eaten dinner, remember," Lily scolded lightly. Harry's bottom lip stuck out.

"Harry hungyyyy,"

Severus's normally emotionless face betrayed the faintest smile at the toddlers words. James nudged him and grinned. Snape scowled. He wasn't going soft, he reminded himself sternly, no he wasn't...

"LILY! JAMES!" McGonagall's shriek threatened her younger colleagues eardrums. He winced, just like Minerva to go over dramatic, rubbing his temples.

"Proffessor!" Lily cried as she whirled around to hug her old Proffessor. Minerva had tears in her eyes.

"We thought," she sobbed, "your house...and, and the rubble. We thought-couldn't find..." she trailed off speechless.

"There there, Proffessor," Lily comforted, "we're all alright. Sev warned us just in time." Minerva looked shocked,

"Severus? Really? Is this true?" She studied the Potion Master, "but you always hated James? I thought..."

"I don't think a simple school boy grudge warrants enough to put an entire family to death, now, does it?" He said stiffly. Merlin, if he'd known they'd react like this he'd have reconsidered rescuing the bloody Potters. He winced at the thought. No you wouldn't have, he told himself, you couldn't condemn Lily to death. Not that he hadn't played his part in it anyway, his conscience muttered bitterly.

Minerva smiled warmly at him whilst she dabbed at her face with a handkerchief.

"Dumbledore is currently at the Ministry," she told them with a wry smile, "there's been quite an upset in the past hour." James snorted,

"I'll bet," he chuckled. It was surprising how safe Hogwarts made him feel, how far away all his fears now seemed. Harry took this moment to emerge from his hiding place in Lily's har.

"Is Dum'dor the wizard with the sweeteys?" He lisped, sucking his thumb. Minerva chuckled and Lily groaned. Dumbledore had came to visit a few weeks earlier and had shared his love of muggle candy with their son, resulting in an extremelly hyper active Harry.

"Yes Harry, "James grinned at his son, "the very one."

"Yay, Harry wike Dum'dore," his lips smiled.

"Come with me you three," Minerva beckoned, "the Gryffindor guest rooms are available and Im sue you're in need of them very much."

"Thank you, Proffessor," Lily thanked sincerely. Minerva smiled,

"It's so good to have you both back in the castle," she beamed, "my little lions are home."

Severus snorted, fabulous, he thought sarcastically, and this time Potter juniors with them. How enjoyable.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later found Lily and James in Dumbledore's office after leaving Harry with a completely unamused Severus Snape.<p>

"Maybe he'll pick up on Severus's famous facial expressions," James had joked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well you two," Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes twinkled. "Lily, I am satisfied to say, has above and beyond the capabilities and skill required to teach here, not even mentioning the patience and personality. The position as Charms Proffessor will be a great place for you, and Flitwick is positively overjoyed to have his favourite student working back with him," Albus smiled, "James however, unless you manage to pass on your ability to misbehave then I have no other qualms in offering you the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, which, given your last few years, I'd say you'd excel at."

James grinned, "you have my word sir, that no mischief will be passed down to the students, unless they ask for it." Lily smacked him lightly and rolled her eyes,

"Thank you Albus, we really appreciate this,"

"you're quite welcome, my dear, now if you happened to take a stroll casually down the Charms corridor, you'd find an excellant set of rooms have just appeared, quite ready for a family of three to move in to," his eyes twinkled.

Jame grabbed Lily's hands,

"let's rescue our son from Severus then, we have new accomodation to wreck havoc on!"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore smiled to himself as the couple left his office. He was so glad that Lily and James Potter had escaped that night, and he knew that Hogwarts was the best place for them now, to keep their son safe from Voldemort, until he learned to defend himself and fight. The he could fulfill the prophecy and Voldemort would fall, hopefully, forever. But until then, the young boy had a lot of growing to do, and a whole castle to explore and learn, perhaps coming to know all it's secrets just as well as his father did.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the tim to read this. The next chapter will arrive soon and I hope you like my story. Any reviews would be helpful as this is my first story so any helpful tips on where you'd like the story to go would be most welcome! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's small hands were buried deep into the large ugly dogs fur, who was called Fang, and belonged to his Mummy and Daddy's friend Hagrid. Harry thought Hagrid was a funny name, and his dogs name was even funnier, especially as it was very lazy and was very reluctantly following the toddler deeper into the forest. Fang had good reason to be wary of the forest: it was a) forbidden, and b) he never ever went in their unless it was with his master Hagrid. But Hagrid had given him explicit orders to watch over the child, so watch over him Fang would. Even if it meant following him into te Forbidden Forest.

Harry didn't know the forest was forbidden and held many dark creatures lurking in it's depths. To him it was an adventure, like in the stories his dad told him at bedtimes.

"Fang Fang Fang Fang," he gabbled happily, poking at the ground with a long stick he had found, and running from tree to tree, each of them getting larger and darker by the minute. This was unoticable to Harry, who was too wound up in the game he was playing, but Fang sense the forest closing in on them. He growled and tugged at the toddlers sleeve with his slobbery jaws.

"No eww bad Fang!" Harry frowned at his wet sleeve. Fang whimpered. Something slithered in the trees around them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Rubeus Hagrid was in a state of despair.

"Fang!" He bellowed. "Harry!" God, Lily and James were going to murder him, and rip out his eyeballs and feed him them, then strip the flesh from his boned and shove it up his sorry-

"HARRY!" He yelled, "HARRY!"

I've lost him, he thought, head in his hands, I've lost the child. The little boy who'd escaped death by the skin of his teeth only a month ago, the little boy who's parents had entrusted him into _his_ care, the little boy who was now, currently, missing.

"Oh, Hagrid, you are a dead man," he groaned. "very very dead."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPPHPHPHPPHPH

The slithering sound was growing closer. It slid slowly and ominously over the dead branches, the dead leaves, like a snake. Like a snake hunting it's prey. It's eyes on the little boy with the messy black hair and bright green eyes. Crimson eyes glowed in the darkness. Fang whined and nudged Harry, fearful of the thing that was stalking them. It wasn't animal, Fang could tell that much, but human, and polluted with such a strong stench of darkness it made him want to hide beneath Hagrid's bed for the rest of his life.

Even Harry had heard it now. His eyes stared into the shadows, large and fearful.

"Mummy? Daddy?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHP

"You've WHAT!?" Lily screamed, face white.

"I'm s'sorry Lily, I, I just left him fer a minute and then he was, gone,"Hagrid said weakly, trembling slightly at Lily's glare.

"He could have gone anywhere," James said angrily, "the school is dangeroud for a child, especially one like Harry with a knack for trouble. Voldemort's after him and you let him. OUT. OF. YOUR. SIGHT!?"

"I, I'm sorry," Hagrid offered, nearly in tears, "please I'll do anything, anything!"

"You can help us find him," Lily snapped as she ran her hand through her red hair in distress, "oh Harry where could you have gone?" She muttered thinking hard.

"I, I erm..." Hagrid shuffled awkwardly.

"What" Lily said sharply. She glared daggers at him.

"I...may have let him play at the edge of the forest-"

Lily's face turned furious,

"-only at the edge where I teach classes!" He defended, "and he was with Fang and, but, but..."

"But what?" James said coldly.

"He may have wandered," Hagrid mumbled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Mummy? Daddy?" The toddlers green eyes were filled with fear and he stumbled backwards into Fang.

"_Harryyy_," a voice hissed. "_Harryyyyyy..."_

A man emerged from the trees, shrouded in black, with crimson eyes and white skin, snake slits for nostrils. Harry let out a small scream. The man (was it even a man?) made the blood freeze in his veins and his stomach tighten with terror. This man was a bad wizard, not like his Mummy or Daddy. This man was evil.

"Harry Potter, he spoke softly. He glided closer. "You should have known better to run from me child. Lord Voldemort would find you, Lord Voldemort always finds..." His voice was like a snake, sliding across dead leaves. Harry let out little whimper.

"You're my equal Harry, it was foretold," the man stepped forwards silently, "and I will destroy you. The world will see no more Harry Potter, the world will only bow to me, the Greatest Sorcerer ever to walk the Earth.

And now, I will destroy you. Goodbye...Harry Potter."

Harry couldn't move. He was so terrified. Mummy, Daddy, he thought desperately, Mummy...

"Avada kedvra!"

The words made no sense to him but this didn't lessen their effect in the slightest.

A flash of blinding green light.

High cold laughter.

And a searing pain in his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it. Please please review and tell me what you think! Any thoughts are welcome and any views of where you want the story to go, ideas for characters...are most welcome**

**Thank you :)**

James Potter's heart almost stopped beating when he saw his son's prone form, lying limp on the forest floor. Harry, oh God, please no, Harry please...he moaned, his legs propelling him forwards.

"Harry! Harry, my son can you hear me? Can you hear me?" James said frantically as he pulled his son's head into his lap. A faint pulse fluttered beneath his fingertips. He sagged with relief,

"oh thank God," he whispered. His son's black hair fell softly across his face and James brushed it back tenderly. He froze when his fingers came back wet with blood. A thin, lightening bolt shaped cut marred the boys smooth forehead, shiny red with fresh blood.

"Harry!" He gasped. Gathering the boy up in his arms he half ran, half stumbled, back towards the castle, his mind spinning with possibilitis, each worse than the next. For he knew it had been Voldemort who had attacked his son, and what confused him most was how his son had managed to survive, not that he wasn't incredibly, utterly relieved and thankful, and also: where had he-who-must-not-be-named gone?

"Daddy?" Harry's voice was weak and frightened.

"Harry," James shushed him and he stroked his head gently, "shhh son it's okay, you're gonna be alright."

* * *

><p>"James!" Lily gasped in relief as her husband burst into the Entrance Hall carrying a limp form which was Harry. "Oh Harry, baby, is he-" She stopped and the breath rushed out of her in a whoosh as she saw the cut.<p>

"Dear Merlin what happened?" She whispered. James swallowed.

"Voldemort," he said tensley. "Hagrid's going to die," his jaw clenched. They burst into the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey was immediately upon them.

"Oh my goodness!" She ushered them to the closest bed, "what happened? Has he woken up at all?" She asked as she bent over the boy's small frame and began tapping him with her wand, already beginning the healing process.

"The Forbidden Forest," James paced back and forth and ran a hand through his already messy hair, "I think You-Know-Who found him." Poppy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand,

"how is he-but how? How did he...?

Lily's cheeks were white and she had a hand pressed to her mouth. Never again, she vowed, never again does he disappear from my sight. James came and hugged her and she leant against him, trembling slightly.

"He could've died," she whispered.

"Sshh ssh love, I know," James soothed. Suddenly the Hospital Wing doors banged open and a formidable Potions Master stalked in, his expression unreadable.

"What happened?" His voice sounded strange and he looked only at Lily.

"He went after Harry," she said quietly, confused by the man's reaction. As far as she knew he didn't even remotely like her son, what was this sudden panic?

Snape's dark eyes fell on Harry and the breath hissed from his teeth as he saw the cut.

"A curse scar," he said bluntly.

"What?" James asked whilst Poppy gasped.

"When an Unforgiveable is used on a soul so pure and light it rebounds, which explains why the Dark Lord is gone,"

"he's gone!? But how do you...?" Lily breathed. Green eyes stared into Snape's obsidien ones as if they were a lifeline. In answer he rolled up his sleeve to show his forearm. Lily had never forgotten the night he had joined the Death Eaters, and how the ugly Dark Mark had marred his pale skin. But now it was gone.

"Gone," she murmered, "oh Sev he's gone!" She sounded so happy even the neutral mask on Snape's face disintergrated and a small smile graced his lips.

"Oh Harry you're going to be okay!" She smiled with her green eyes crinkling in the corners and shining with a happiness that was completely deserved. The child was still sleeping, his chubby face pale and his eyes closed. He was still.

Unaturally still.

Lily froze.

"Harry?"

"Harry!" James knelt beside the bed and shook his son's shoulder gently, feeling for his pulse. His face whitened. "HARRY!"

"James?" Lily said fearfully, crouching besides him.

"But he was okay, he woke up, he was okay..."James was sobbing now.

"Move over, James," Severus's quiet voice shocked him but he moved nether the less, allowing him to check his son.

"You, you called me James," he croaked.

"Yes," Severus snapped, "now don't make me regret it."

"Sev?" Lily asked tearfully, "is he...?"

"No," he relied curtly, meeting her eyes, "however his pulse is very weak." _I don't understand, _he thought_, curse scars don't do this unless the person is extremelly weak. Potter should be strong enough, even at his age._

Pulling the boys shirt off he saw two pin pricks at his collarbone. He stopped moving.

"Nagini," he muttered.

"What?" James demanded, "what's a Nagini? What's wrong with my son?"

"Nagini is-was, the Dark Lord's serpent," it was taking every inch of his self control not to show the panic he was feeling on his face. There was no cure for a bite caused by the type of serpent which Nagini was. She was an ancient breed of King Cobra, mixed with the magical Serperer.

No known cure.

_Oh, Harry, oh no..._he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review! Any ideas on how Harry recovers, how you want him to recover, any certain people you want brought into the story...<br>**

**Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review review review review! **

**Thank you :)**

* * *

><p>"No, no, no no and no," books flew in random directions over Severus's and Lily's shoulders as they searched his personal libary, looking for a cure for her son."No, no and no!"<p>

He sighed and straightened up, running a hand agitatedly through his greasy hair. Lily continued looking.

"Sev?" She asked, "what's this?" She held up a battered old novel called _The Famous Five_. He smiled slightly.

"One of the few things left from my dismal childhood I suppose," he scowled,

"didn't I give you this?" She flipped open the front cover and smiled at her messy handwriting scribbled in the front,

_To Sev, hope this takes you far away from your Dad! We'll be at Hogwarts soon! Love Lils_

"Apparantly you did," he said gruffly over her shoulder, "now enough of these distractions, we have work to do," he sneered. Lily hid a grin behind her hand. Despite his cold demaneour, she knew her old friend was still in him, and she was determined to unearth him.

"Why do you suddenly care so much about Harry?" She asked curiously as she began skimming the shelves again. Snape stiffened.

"He will be a student here," he said flatly, "I protect my students, despite everyone's beliefes about me I do actually...care."

"Oh," she was silent for a moment.

"Thank you Sev," her voice was quiet.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"Lily! Lily! Sev!" James burst into the Potions Master's quarters three hours later. "I found something!"<p>

Severus scowled.

"Potter you are supposed to knock, and for Merlin's sake do not call me 'Sev', " his glare would've sent most people running screaming. James just shrugged and continued into the room, grinning. Arrogant, big-headed Gryffindor, he hissed in his head. Lily rushed to James,

"what is it?" She asked with hope clear in her voice. He hugged her tightly. Severus felt a pang in his stomach and was shocked at himself. It had been many years since he had felt the familiar twinge of jelously when it came to Lily and James, but now it had resurfaced. Stupid! He told himself, she's happily married, get over it, she doesn't need a friend like you anymore. _But she was once your friend, _a voice whispered in his head, _your best friend..._Shaking his head to clear the offending thought he focused back on Lily and James.

"A phoenix," James announced triumphantly, "they cure all injuries."

"We don't have a phoenix," Severus pointed out.

"We'll find one," Lily said confidently, she wasn't about to let anything like that bother her now. Severus now felt compelled to speak up,

"the venom is spreading fast," he said quietly, "you need to be fast."

"How fast?" Lily's heart began to accelerate. "I'll need to perform a few tests to determine exactly how much longer he has before his body begins to shut down, but I'd say..." he hesitated.

"What?" James stepped forwards with anxious eyes, "what?"

Pause.

"Three days at best."

* * *

><p>"There is supposedly a large phoenix clan nesting at the top of a muggle mountain named Ben Nevis," Dumbledore's blue eyes lacked their usual twinkle. "I believe there you will find such a bird named Fawkes, who used to be very dear to me, before he left unexpectedly. However, I am certain he will help you, and follow you home, it is in his nature to aid the living against suffering."<p>

"Thank you Albus," Lily said, "but Ben Nevis? Are you sure? I thought the mountain was devoid of any magical creature?"

"It has many glamours and charms protecting it right at the very top where an active volcano exists," Dumbledore regarded them thoughtfully.

"A volcano!?" Lily gasped, "but-"

"It is an essential for a phoenix, for they are born from the ashes of a fire. What better place for them to live than there?" The old wizard replied.

James whistled, "an entire volcano sits at the top of Ben Nevis and no one even knows?"

"Very few," Dumbledore said carefully. "You must be wary, Lily, James. Voldemort's followers are lost without their magic. They will be drawn towards any place where magic is very high. The mountain is one of them. Please, be wary of what you may encounter there."

James nodded, his expression grim.

"Now, "Dumbledore stroked his beard with a renewed twinkle in his eyes, "I believe you require a Portkey."

* * *

><p>The air was hot and muggy, thick with ash and heat. James coughed and pulled his wife forwards over the black craggy rocks.<p>

"I can't believe this place is in Scotland," Lily stared around her in astonishment, "it's amazing." James snorted in amusement,

"if you're into mouthfuls of dust," he grinned that lopsided grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you think they'll be over the edge?" She pointed to where the rock ended and dropped sharply. Dumbledore's portkey had only taken them to the crest of the mountain, not down into the volcano itself.

James nodded,

"most likely, they need the heat, don't they?"

"You tell me," she teased.

"Hey!" James smiled, "you were always the smart witch."

"Flattery will get you nowhere,"

James ws quiet for a moment.

"Hey Lils," he said softly, "I'm sorry for being an ass at school. Especially to Severus and you. I see that now. I hope from now on I can be a better person, if not only for Harry' sake, but to make it up to you as well."

Lily kissed his cheek.

"You've changed James. In all the best ways."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review please review please review :)<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

"You've changed James. In all the best ways."

He kissed her forehead and took her hand,

"come, let's find Fawkes."

* * *

><p>Fawkes was anxious. He saw the Dark Wizards stealing between the craggy rock of the volcano, slinking into the shadows. They made him uneasy, for few knew of his clans reside, and none of them were Dark Wizards. His red feathers sparked gold and he rustled his wings agitatedly, letting loose a cry of warning. Several birds returned his call and fluttered closer to him, their great dark eyes blinking tears.<p>

He stilled as he saw two new wizards climbing slowly down the face of the cliff. To his left, the lake of lava hissed and rolled in currents of unimaginable heat, steam rising off the top in great collumns. The steam offered cover...and a hiding place.

The two knew people were good, he could feel it coming off of them in waves, and he was wary for them of the other wizards who hid in the rocks. They needed to leave. With a loud cry he launched himself into the air, flapping his great crimson feathers.

* * *

><p>James froze as the cry of a phoenix echoed through the air. There was a flash of red light.<p>

"Look out!" He cried and forced him and Lily down. Wizards dressed in black cloaks and metallic masks glided out of the steam.

"James," Lily breathed.

The closest seemed familiar, a mask James had seen before...

"Potter," with a bored gesture of his wand the man's mask drifted away, replaced with the face of-

"Malfoy." James responded evenly. He drew his wand. The various Death Eaters withdrew their masks, one by one, becoming Bellatrix, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Rodulphus, Avery...and Peter.

"Peter!" He gasped and he took a step towards his friend involuntarily. "Peter!"

Peter Pettigrew looked awful. His face was pale, his clothes a mess, and he seemed more rat like than ever. He flinched as James addressed him.

"J, J, James," he stuttered, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Bellatrix let out a high cold laugh.

"Potter," she traced her lips slowly with her tongue, "how's your son these day."

"Soon to be better thank you, I hear he lost you a certain someone," James shot back, "Voldemort, perhaps?" Bellatrix's face darkened.

"You," she spat, "you dare speak his name?! You have no right!"

James positioned himself in front of his wife, hoping to shielf her with his body when the inevitable fight started. Bellatrix's ugly blotted face relaxed into a satisfied smirk.

"How did you tell the little child, James," she began circling him like a predator.

"Tell him what?"

"I'll bet it hurts quite a lot to lose both your parents on a pointless mission," she was drawing nearer.

A muscle jumped in James's jaw, "we're not going to die," he snarled, "I will not abandon our son ever, least of all due to you." He paused, "and our journey is not pointless if it saves our son's life."

"It is not your son's life which should concern you," Bellatrix purred.

"Excuse me?"

"Your son should be waking up just about now from a deep and relaxing slumber. It's funny isn't it, how we don't look at details when someone we love is aparantly dying."

James paled.

"Yes, Potter, "Lucius interluded, "a simple Glamour ensured you would come here, right into our arms where we were waiting for you."

"You are the reason our Master is dead," Bellatrix hissed, "and you will pay dearly for your mistakes."

"James," Lily whispered, "James, Harry's okay."

"How did you know we would come here?" James asked, hoping his voice didn't waver.

"You're very predictable, and besides, Snape is still informing us."

Snape! Lily thought horrified, but he wouldn't, he wouldn't...?

Bellatrix seemed to read her mind and let out a high cold laugh.

"Awww, still hoping he'd changed," her expression turned ugly, "once a Dark wizard, always a Dark wizard."

James had been counting the odds and they were outnumbered at least 7-1. He began looking for an escape.

Lucius laughed, "still looking for a way home? You'll find this mountain enchanted. You cannot leave, and you cannot hide from us."

"Kiss goodnight to your precious son Lily," Bellatrix pouted, "'cause he's dead as soon as we're finished with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Severus paced back and forth across the stone floor of his quarters._ They should be back by now, _he thought, his brow creasing, _they should be back.._

Lily had been gone for exactly two hours, thirty five minutes. That was more than enough time to portkey to this mountain, find Fawkes, persuade Fawkes to come with them, and portkey home again. More tha enought time.

So where were they?

He ran his hand through his greasy black hair in agitation.

What if they were in trouble? A dozen scenarios played through the Potion Master's head, each worse than the one before. He would admit it. He was worried about them. More about Lily nether the less, however if anything happened to her husband either...Severus somehow held himself responsible for this, although he knew it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault the Dark Lord had attacked the child. It wasn't his fault they'd disappeared off to an unknown mountain which could, possibly, be the place of their death.

No, he stopped that train of thought immediately. They were not going to die, he told himself firmly, they're fine. Probably...just searching for Fawkes?

"Severus! Severus!" Poppy's frantic voice distracted him and he spun around to see her face in the fireplace.

"Poppy?" He strode over, concern on his usual expressionless mask, "what is-"

"It's Harry!" She interrupted, "come through, come through quickly!"

* * *

><p>He was halfway out of the fireplace, dusting off his robes, when a small missile collided with him and the breath was knocked out of his chest. He instinctively caught the small person who had crashed into him and steadied him.<p>

"Harry!" He gasped, failing for once to hide his surprise.

"Sev'wus," Harry gurgled happily and he patted Severus's face with his hands. "Where Mummy?"

"Mummy's not here at the moment, Harry," Severus found his voice was gentle, "she'll be back soon." I hope, he added in his head.

"Oh," Harry's face fell and he was quiet for a minute. "Harry up?" He asked, with his green eyes pleading. The older man bent and picked up the child easily, and Harry snuggled into his shoulder.

"Harry sleep with Sev'wus till Mummy come back," he yawned.

Unknown to the pair of them, Poppy watched from the shadows, smiling to herself.

Severus, although completely relieved that the young Potter brat was miraculously recovered (not that he'd ever admit to that), was confused. He'd seen the bite marks, watched as the poison spread throughout the toddlers body.

So how was he okay?

How had he recovered so fast, and without an antidote?

Cold realisation made his stomach turn. What if there had never been a poison? What if Potter had never been poisoned? But then why had it looked as if he had? A simple glamour, he thought in horror, made to feed on people's emotions and show what they didn't want to see.

But who had placed the glamour? And why? And where were Lily and James?

He had barely registered these thoughts before he knew the answers.

Lily and James had walked into a trap. They were in danger.

* * *

><p>"Stupefy!" James yelled, ducking as a stream of green light narrowly missed his head. He watched in satisfaction as Avery was blasted off his feet and crumpled in a heap against the black rocks. Dueling two Death Eaters at once, he looked around frantically for his wife, who was holding her own against Lucius.<p>

The air was thick with shouts and light which flashed from wands.

In the chaos James watched Lily as she made a complicated motion with her wand and a jet of purple light hit Malfoy straight in the chest. He watched with satisfaction as he flew through the air and vanished from sight. A searing pain in his shoulder caused him to cry out and he spun around, duelling fiercly against Nott who had fired the cutting curse.

Severus apparated right into the midst of the battle, his black eyes darting around quickly as he searched the whirling wizards for Lily and James. At last he found Potter, furiously battling with a Death Eater, Nott, he realised, his eyes already tracking down Lily...

He found her just as the wizard she was duelling vanished, and she turned around. Her green eyes fell on him and they darkened with rage.

"You!" She screamed. "I thought you'd changed! I thought you'd changed!"

She was running towards him now, wand out.

"You would see me dead, Snape!" She cried, "after everything I've done for you? I was your best friend!"

James had heard his wife yelling and was racing towards her as fast as he could as he realised why.

"Lily come on!" He shouted, "the wards are down, we need to leave!"

Lily stood glaring at Snape fiercly, with such a hatred burning in her eyes. Severus suddenly knew, with a sinking heart, what she meant. And he cursed the Death Eaters to the deepest circle of Hell.

"Come on!" James yelled again, grabbing her hand. With a final look at Severus, they were gone.

But not before he saw the anger change to pain in her beautiful eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I hope you like it :)<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Lily and James appeared so suddenly on the corner of Hogsmeade, it was as if they'd always been there. James grabbed his wife's hand and began dragging her through the villages little streets, to an old abandoned house. The Shrieking Shack.<p>

"James, why are we heading towards the Shrieking Shack?" Lily asked, gazing at the boarded up windows apprehensively.

"Aw, come on Lils, you know it's not _really _haunted, don't you," he replied with a grin.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I like going into abandoned, falling down, supposedly haunted houses," she muttered under her breath. James chuckled and pulled her along faster,

"we'll take the short cut to the Whomping Willow into Hogwarts," he explained, "it's faster."

"Humph," Lily grumbled.

Inside, the house looked no better than it did from the outside. The floor was think with dust, the furniture grey and faded, everything dead and lifeless.

"Stop," James halted suddenly and held up his hand. From her position behind him, Lily couldn't see what he was looking at. "Someone's been here," James said quietly. On the floor there were footprints, clearly visible as they'd parted the layer of dirt and dust, revealing the dark wood floor beneath. They went up the stairs.

"Come on," he whispered, drawing his wand. As they reached the first floor, evidence of the abandoned house's old use became evident. Most of the furniture was ripped and broken, chairs upturned and shattered glassware. James chuckled softly,

"it looks like it always did. Poor Remus had no control whatsoever, did he." The Shrieking Shack had been where the Marauders took Remus every full moon, and the house still bore scars of the werewolf's fury. The footsteps continued into the 'bedroom'. Pressing a finger to his lips, James slowly pushed the door.

His wand light lit up the room.

A man lay on the bed, staring up at the mouldy ceiling. He looked vaguely familiar, with brown hair, and slightly baggy robes...

"Remus!" He exclaimed.

"James!" Remus Lupin jumped a foot in the air and stared at them in amazement, hand pressed to his chest, "sweet Merlin I think you gave me a heart attack!"

"Remus!" James was delighted and strode across the room to hug his friend, "what are you doing here?"

"Might ask you the same thing," he joked, his warm eyes falling on Lily, "hi Lily," he smiled.

"I lost my job in Diagon Alley, some anti-werewolf thing again," he explained, passing a tired hand over his eyes. "And then my house was targeted and burnt to the ground, so I've ended up here."

"I'd 've gone to your guys' house, but obviously you weren't around and I didn't know where you would be," he added. Lily's heart went out for her friend.

"They burnt your house," James seethed, "and they fired you just for being a...a werewolf!" The rage in his voice was tangible. Remus just shook his head tiredly,

"it was only to be expected, James," he said quietly, "I am a werewolf after all."

"You're also human, and you have feelings!" I can't believe anyone could do that to you."

"Some think werewolves don't have feelings," Remus sighed,

"who?" James demanded, angry at how his friend had been treated.

"A witch at the Ministry called Umbridge. She's filing a law on how werewolves aren't allowed to be employed."

"What!?" James cried, "that's-"

"Enought about me," Remus said hastily, "what happened with you guys? Is Harry alright?"

"Harry's fine," Lily stepped into the room and settled herself on the bed beside her friend, "we're at Hogwarts, me and James are teaching there."

Between the two of them, she and James filled him in on all that had happened in the past few months.

"So we were on our way back to Hogwarts through the passage before we found you," Lily finished.

Remus gave them a smile, "I'm relieved Harry's okay. Tell him hello from me."

James snorted, "you can tell him yourself."

"What?"

"You didn't honestly think we'd leave you here did you?" He glanced around the Shrieking Shack in distaste.

"But, but I'm a, a werewolf," Remus stuttered. James rolled his eyes.

"It's Hogwarts, Remus, and Harry loves you for being a werewolf."

Remus smiled at this.

"He's missed Moony," Lily shoulder nudged him playfully.

"And Padfoot," James frowned, "have you seen Sirius?"

"No," his friend shook his head, frowning slightly, "haven't heard from him either."

Lily looked worried, "I hope he's okay." James squeezed her hand,

"come on, let's go see Harry."

"Wonder what he's done since he woke up," she mused.

"Created chaos."

Remus snorted, "most likely."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for spelling mistake, I read over the chapters for the first time this evening and didn't realise quite how many there were until then :') <strong>

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoye this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**please review if you want me to continue writing as I'm unsure how many of you like my story and want it to continue **

**thank you :)**

**Here's Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Mummy!" Harrys's delighted cry made Lily smile as she knelt down and picked up her son. She held him tightly and buried her face in his raven hair, breathing a sigh of relief that he was safe and well.<p>

"Did Mummy have good hol'day?" The toddler asked curiously, his happy face shining, "Sev'wus said you go'd on hol'day."

Lily looked at James in astonishment. _Why would he do that?_ She mouthed. James shrugged, bemused. _No idea, _he replied.

Harry touched his mother's face with his hands, demanding her attention, "Harry hun'gy," he whined.

"Alright sweetie," she smiled down at him, and smoothed his flyaway hair.

"Harry have pancakes?" He asked, gazing at Lily with large puppy dog gree eyes.

"What's the magic word?" She said sternly.

"Pweese?" He said cutely. James laughed and took his son from his wife, lifting him over his shoulder. Harry squealed and laughed delightedly, his small hands clung to the back of his dad's shirt.

"You can have pancakes Harry, after you meet someone," he told the toddler as he carried him towards Remus. Harry spotted him.

"Moony!" He struggled out of his father's arms and ran towards Remus who smiled at the toddler as he wrapped his arms around his legs, almost tripping him up. He chuckled and staggered,

"hello Harry,"

"Moony!" Harry beamed up at his favourite adult besides his parents. Remus laughed and bent to scoop his the little boy up and spin him round. Harry giggled and shrieked with glee.

"Again again!"

"Alright imp, one more time," Remus couldn't resist. He loved Harry as if he were his nephew, and Harry frequently forgot he wasn't and often called him Uncle Moony. He didn't mind; he liked the feeling of having a family.

James and Lily watched smiling.

Severus strode through the Entrance Hall doors to the sight of Harry swinging like a monkey from Lupin's arms, and Lily and James standing to the side, watching with identical grins on their faces. Apart from Lily's was prettier. Where on earth had that thought came from, he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

As if she'd sensed him enter the room, Lily looked around and her green eyes fell on him. They darkened.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"I-" He began.

"Sev'wus!" Harry twisted out of Lupin's grip and toddled towards Severus. "Sev'wus!" Severus couldn't help but smile at the boy tumbling enthusiastically towards him. "Sev'wus up?"

He crouched and pulled him up into his arms, smiling at Harry's happy face, momentarily forgetting about his angry mother. A mistake.

"Harry!" Lily snapped, storming over and taking her son from Snape's arms. "Stay away from him!"

"Lily-" Severus started.

"No!" She snarled, "you tried to kill us and-"

"No, I-"

"Don't talk to me," she hissed.

"But I-"

"Lily," Dumbledore's voice descended on them, "I implore you hear Severus out. He is completely innocent."

Lily glared at Severus.

"They were only telling you lies," he said weakly, fearing an interruption, "I have no mark and I have no wish to see you dead. They weren't telling the truth."

He waited with bated breath for her response.

The silence was deafening.

Then the anger died from her eyes and was replaced with intense shame. Her cheeks glowed.

"Oh Sev, I'm so sorry," she said, mortified.

"Sorry Severus," James nodded his head at Snape.

He nodded stiffly back at them both.

"Sev'wus?" Harry held his arms out. The Potion's Master looked at Lily for permission. Her green eyes were filled with regret and she passed her son over to him, avoiding his eyes.

"Harry have pancakes now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you want me to continue with the story<br>**

**Thank you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

James was chasing after Harry. Unfortunately, the staircases kept changing, making his job a whole lot harder, and he was beginning to despair.

"Harry!" He yelled, "Harry!"

The toddler paid no attention whatsoever. James gritted his teeth in frustration as he disappeared from sight once again,

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" He shouted. No reaction. Little Harry didn't come toddling back, appear into James's line of sight again, or wail in protest. It occured to him that Harry might not know what the word consequences meant, but he'd heard the word often enough...

Well it can't get any worse, James thought as he checked his watch, Lily's not back for another two hours so...The bell rang signalling the end of lessons. Students poured out into the corridors.

"Oh no," he groaned. He wasn't teaching today, a fact he _had_ been rather pleased about this morning, but now he wished he was teaching an enthusiastic class how to deal with Boggarts. Anything but face his wife's wrath when she realised he'd lost their son in the castle.

Lots of students smiled and waved at him as they walked by, and he smiled distractedly back, searching the crowded halls i vain for a small mop of black hair.

"Hi Professor," a Hufflepuff called Nymphadora Tonks grinned at him.

"Hi Tonks," he passed a weary hand over his face, "you haven't by any chance, happened to have seen my son in this, have you?" He asked, gesturing at the chaotic corridor. Tonks frowned,

"no but I'll help you look," she offered. Tonks was a first year, and quite a bright witch, albeit a little clumsy and having only only slight regard to the rules.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" James asked sternly. He was a professor after all. Tonks scowled,

"yeah but it's Potions so I'd rather not go to Snape's class if I don't have to."

James chuckled and ran a hand through his already on-end hair, "it's _Professor_ Snape, Tonks, and he is quite a good teacher."

"If you're good at Potions," Tonks muttered under her breath, "I'm sure he'd like to bottle me up for ingredients." James laughed out loud at this,

"come on," he guided her down the hall, "you can help look for Harry on the way to the dungeons."

The little witch groaned, "I thought you used to be part of the Marauders," she grumbled.

"I was," he replied evenly, "that was seven years ago. Now I'm your Professor, so I _have_ to escort you to your lessons, whether it fits my previous title's reputation or not."

He walked the muttering Hufflepuff to the dungeons and knocked on Severus' class door before entering. Inside, groups of terrified looking Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs huddled around the tables behind their cauldrons, warily watching Snape. James grinned at them all, fighting an amused laugh, he coughed,

"here's one of your students, I believe Professor," he pushed Tonks firmly into the room. She mumbled something unintelligible to the Potion's Master. Severus looked faintly amused and nodded in James' direction,

"Thank you James,"

He nodded then backed out of the classroom, grinning to himself. Severus wasn't really that bad, he chuckled, it's all just an act. He was still keeping himself amused with how effortlessly his colleague terrorised his class when he saw a mop of unruly black curls.

"Harry!" He yelled, breaking into a run, "Harry!"

His wayward son really had no chance now, James was too close. He grabbed the toddler and picked him up over his shoulder, beginning to stride towards their quarters.

Harry gurgled and whined, kicking his little feet, "Harry down Harry down."

"Harry's not going anywhere but his room," his father's hard tone made him stop whimpering to get down and he grew still, beginning to snuffle.

"Daddy mad?"

"Yes, Daddy's very mad," James said shortly, "I told you to come back and you didn't. That's very naughty Harry and you musn't do it again. Hogwarts is dangerous for little boys like you, especially during school hours."

"Harry sorry?" His son tried.

"I'm sure you will be Harry." He hip-pushed the heavy door to their quarters open and strode across the office area and through the back door into their living room. He deposited the two year old in the far corner, facing the wall.

"Now," he voice hard, "don't move from that spot until the timer goes."

Harry whined and tried to turn around and cling to his father, but James held him firmly facing the grey stone walls.

"Harry sorry!" He sniffed. Truthfully, James knew his son _was_ sorry because he hated 'time-out', but he still had to learn. He cast a quick spell that would tell him if Harry tried to go anywhere, or if he fidgeted, turned around, sat down...

"Until the timer rings," he said sternly.

Then he left for the kitchen and sat at the table to mark his Third Years defence essays on Boggarts. They were very good, he smiled as he read them. His classes were enthusiastic and a pleasure to teach, unlike how he was at school. He was beginning to regret how he had behaved during his school years, being a teacher now he saw how infuriating he must have been.

It only took him half an hour to finish marking and he stood up from the table and started making lunch. They were eating in their quarters today. Harry loved the Great Hall and eating there was one of his favourite times of the day, so as another part of his punishment, they wouldn't eat there today.

James sighed, he hated punishing his son, but he knew Harry had to learn. He wasn't going to let his son grow up into a spoiled brat and run around the school thinking he owned it. His son wasn't going to be a replica of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily opened the door to their quarters and found Harry facing the wall, sniffling slightly. She smiled slightly, oh Harry what did you do? Quietly she crept across the room and snuck into the kitchen where she found James attempting to make lunch. It looked like a bomb had hit the place. On the table were various piles of what looked like they might once have been bread, all varying from black to charcol, and a large saucepan of...sick?

James was at the stove with yet another saucepan, swearing colourfully, as of yet unaware of his wife's presence.

She coughed, and James spun around, dropping the spoon in the...what Lily supposed was soup.

"Ah, Lily," he ran a hand through his hair self consiously, "I was trying to...I mean, I was...ahhh.."

She laughed and hugged him, "do you want me to cook?" She grinned.

"That would be wonderful," James said, relieved.

"Harry cook too?" A little voice said from the doorway. James glanced at the timer. It had stopped ten minutes ago. Lily scooped her son up in her arms and kissed his forehead,

"of course, darling, I think Daddy was trying to make soup wasn't he, but it doesn't look very nice does it?" She blew a raspberry on his head. Harry giggled and squirmed,

"Daddy make slop Daddy make slop!" He cried. Lily smirked at James who rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Yes Harry, Daddy make slop," he smiled. Harry buried his face in his mother's shoulder and mumbled something. Lily looked at James questionably. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"What did you say sweetheart?" Lily asked her child gently. He whispered something in her ear, his big green eyes sad.

"Awwhh darling, I don't think Daddy's still mad," Lily soothed. Harry spoke softly into her ear again.

"Yes sweetie, of course he loves you,"

James looked at Lily with a funny expression in his eyes and held out his arms, asking for his son. Lily silently passed him over, carefully prying Harry off as he tried to hang on. Harry looked up at James with large eyes that shone with tears.

"Harry sorry?" His lips trembled. James smiled down at him and hugged him tightly, wiping his son's teary face,

"It's okay, Harry, son,"

Harry burst into tears and locked his arms around his father's neck. James shushed him and rocked him, stroking his soft curls and rubbing his back.

"Harry never do again," he snuffled.

"I know, son, I know," James smiled slightly, kissing the emotional child's forehead. Lily met his eyes and she mouthed _what did he do?_

_Ran off,_ he replied, rolling his eyes. Lily laughed and walked over to hug them both.

"Harry," she gazed at her son tenderly, but with a warning in her eyes, "remember not to run off on your own sweetie, the castle's dangerous for small people like you, you could get hurt."

"Okay Mummy," Harry sucked his thumb as he snuggled into James' neck.

"Come on Harry," James jiggled his son, "let's go play while Mummy makes the food." He winked at Lily who rolled her eyes.

"Yayy Harry pway Harry pway!" He gabbled, clambering to get down. He toddled off to the living room, dragging a laughing James behind him.

In the living room was a dog.

A puppy, actually, to be precise.

With...three heads.

"Lily could you come here please," James said in a strange voice, keeping a hand tightly on Harry's shoulder. Lily yelled,

"why?"

"Just...come here."

"Oh sweet Merlin!" She gasped as she appeared in the doorway. "Is that a...dog?"

"With three heads," James responded, smirking slightly.

"Doggy!" Harry squealed delightedly, squirming in James's hold. The puppy let out an excited bark and gambled over, clumsy paws tripping over each other as it fell in a heap beside Harry, panting. Harry managed to worm his way out of his dad's grip and collapsed with a soft _thwump_ besides the three headed puppy.

He giggled happily as it licked his hands and patted it's soft head. The puppy woofed and batted the boy playfully with his front paw.

"Did you get it?" Lily whispered, watching her son and the puppy wrestle on the floor.

"No," James stage whispered back, "where do you think it's come from?"

Lily was saved from answering as the puppies tail knocked over the large stack of books next to the fireplace. James laughed and righted them with a flick of his wand. The puppu barked as the books next to him started moving and shot under the coffee table, cowering and trembling. Harry crawled under, giggling, and wrapped his arms around his new friends' neck.

James' eyes danced and he grinned widely. Lily looked at him suspicously.

"You didn't get it, did you?" She accused.

"What? Me?" James held up his hands in mock indignation, "of course not!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I swear!" He sid innocently, "it had nothing to do with me!"

His wife remained silently, simly staring him down.

"Okay," she said eventually, "but if you did..." The threat in her voice made him grin.

"You'll what?" He teased, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes.

"You'll regret it," she muttered into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly pointless chapter but I thought it was quite cute. Any ideas on whether you think it was James who got the puppy, or anyone else? Thank you :)<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note. This is nine years on when Harry's eleven years old. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Nine years later<p>

"Haaarrrryyyyy," Lily sang, skipping into her son's room, "rise and shinnneeeeee!"

"Urghhhh," her son groaned, "mm fifv mer minit plee."

"Don't you know what day it is?" She opened the curtains wide and crouched besides his bed.

"No, lea meh 'lone,"

"It's a very special day Harryyyyy," she smiled widely.

"Go 'way, haf mercy,"

"It's your BIRTHDAY!" Lily cried as she tore the duvet off Harry's bed.

"Wha-what!" He yelped, sitting up so fast James was worried he'd break his neck. "My Birthday! Is it really!"

Lily and James laughed.

"Yes son," James grinned, hugging him tightly, "eleven years ago today your mother had just broken all the fingers in my left hand.

"Oh har de har har," Lily smacked her husband on the chest.

"Happy birthday darling," she kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Mum," he grinned happily. Reaching under the bed he pulled his old slippers with flying snitches zooming around them on and flung himself into his mother's arms.

Lily laughed, her beautiful green eyes shining,

"come on sweetheart, everyone's in the living room," she smiled.

"Everyone?" He asked, confused.

"Minerva, Severus, Albus, Hagrid and Remus are all waiting for you," James grinned at his son, "they've been waiting for you to wake up."

Harry's eyes lit up, "they're here for me? For my birthday? That's so cool!"

Lily rolled her eyes and handed him his glasses,

"I think your birthday would be a whole lot better if you could see," she teased, tousling his unruly black hair. With his glasses on, and his hair sticking up madly, he looked just like James, and Lily felt a surge of love for him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Mu,um!" Harry yelped, "lemme go!"

James laughed and chased after his son as he shot out of his mother's arms, scooping him up in a fireman lift over his shoulder and marching him through the doorway.

"Dad! Dad let me down let me down!"

They emerged from Harry's bedroom into the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Everyone chorused. James dropped his son on the floor and beamed round at everyone, laughing as Harry mock punched him in the gut.

"Thank you," Harry smiled round at the people lounging on the warm red sofa and armchairs, his dog sitting besides the fireplace (even though, in the middle of summer, it wasn't lit, it was still Fluffy's favourite place). He woofed excitedly and padded over to his Master, leaping up and licking Harry's face.

"Thanks Fluff," Harry laughed, "I love you too!"

"Harry," Lily called from where she leant against the door frame with a camera, "presents!" She pointed at the pile on the carpet.

"This one's from me Harry," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "you'd better open it before your dog has another shot at it."

"Fluffy," Harry admonished sternly. Fluffy's tail sank between his legs and he whines softly.

Harry took the package from the Headmaster. Inside the bright wrapping paper adorned with flying broomsticks and snitches there was a large bag of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, a chocolate frog, some muggle sweets called lemon drops, which were Dumbledore's favourite, and a pair of fluffy socks in Gryffindor colours. Snape snorted at this,

"he might not even be in Gryffindor, Albus," he rolled his eyes.

"Then he'll be the only member of another house with Gryffindor socks," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said sincerely, smiling happily up at Dumbledore.

"You're quite welcome Harry," Dumbledore settled back in his chair, beaming.

"Here's yours brat," Severus tossed a present wrapped in black shiny paper at Harry, who caught it deftly, James noted proudly.

"Colourful," Remus coughed, hiding a grin. Severus merely remained expressionless. Harry carefully opened the wrapping to find a golden with multiple hands with stars on the ends, and snitches flying around the strap. His eyes lit up in delight and he looked up at Severus with a goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks Sev!" He grinned, pulling the watch onto his wrist.

"You're welcome Harry," Severus smiled back, pleased with the reaction his gift had gotten. That'll be at least one First Year Gryffindor on time for my lessons, he thought with a wry smile.

"There ye go then 'arry," Hagrid passed a large parcel over Remus' head and beamed at him.

"Be careful," he warned, "she's been shut in there a while now so she migh' be a little grumpy." Harry frowned in confusion as he pulled the brown paper off to reveal a large bird cage containing a beautiful snowy white owl.

"Wow," he breathed, "she's beautiful."

"Righ' she is," Hagrid said proudly, "name's Hedwig and she's real smart there, she is." Harry opened the cage door and Hedwig flew out, landing gracefully on his arm. She hooed quietly at him and clucked her beak, nibbling his fingers lightly as he stroked her silky white feathers.

"Thank you Hagrid," Harry was surprised to find tears in his eyes.

"Yer welcome, yer welcome," he waved away Harry's thanks with his large, dustbin lid sized hands, blinking his eyes hard.

Fluffy padded over from where he'd been sitting on the rug and sniffed the new animals wings curiously. She ruffled her feathers and glared down at him imperiously. Fluffy barked loudly and bounded in excited circles around Harry's owl. Hedwig decided she'd had enough and flew off Harry's arm and up onto the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"I don't think she wanted to play, Fluffy," Harry told the crestfallen dog with a grin. He yelped as another parcel landed in his lap,

"Happy birthday Harry," Remus smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Remmy," he said with his green eyes shining behind his glasses. This was the best birthday ever.

"Spell books," Remus explained as Harry opened the pile of volumes, "for your first year." Harry nodded distractedly as he read the first one. Defence Against the Dark Arts, it read.

"Hey Dad," he looked across the room at his father, "isn't that what you teach?" James nodded, smiling at his son,

"yes son."

"Cool," Harry murmured as he flicked through the pages. There was a moving picture of a man being flung backwards, spinning through the air, "wicked."

"Come on Harry," Lily pried the book from her son's hands and handed him a long, slender wrapped gift.

"This is from us," she smiled, "and Minerva."

Severus snorted, "I wonder why." Minerva glared at him.

Harry tore off the wrapping paper with bated breath. He gasped.

A broomstick rolled out of the brown wrappings, it's handle shiny mahogany, the tail twigs smooth and trimmed stylishly. He stroked the glossy handle, mesmerised by the beautiful, slender design. His fingers brushed the writing, swirly gold lettering saying,

"a Nimbus 2000!" He yelped. "Wow, Mum, Dad, Min! Thanks! Wow! Omg!"

James and Lily laughed and Minerva smiled looking pleased, her stern face softening.

"Thank you all so much, thank you!" Harry looked around his small group of friends happily, still stroking his broomstick.

"You're welcome Harry, happy birthday," Lily smiled warmly at her son as he jumped up to hug her tightly.

"Happy birthday sweetie," she murmured into his hair. "Happy birthday."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone reading my story! It means a lot to me that you all read it and enjoy it **

**Here's chapter 13 :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Lily scolded lightly, "eat your pancakes slowly, they're not gonna disappear!"<p>

"Sorry Mum!" Harry tried to say, but with a mouthful of syrupy pancake it sounded more like, thowy Mm.

Lily rolled her eyes at her son and reached across the table to brush the hair out of his eyes,

"aww Mum gerrof gerrof!" Harry yelped, his cheeks colouring as he sent furtive glances around the table. Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling, and Remus grinned at Harry as he shovelled waffle into his mouth.

Only the slight upturn of the stoic Potions Master's lips betrayed his amusement at the scene.

"Dad can we go flying now?" The eleven year old, having demolishe his birthday breakfast, was practically bouncing up and down in his chair.

"Hmmm," James pretended to ponder, "well, I think your bedroom needs a bit of a tidy first, and maybe you could help your Mother with lunch...?"

He laughed at the look of pure horror on his son's face and clapped him on the back.

"I'm only kidding, son," he grinned, "two minutes GO!" Both men bolted from the room in opposite directions, and the sound of doors slamming could be heard from the kitchen.

"Two minutes...?" Minerva asked, frowning. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I always say when they want to go somewhere they can get ready in two minutes flat, but if we're going somewhere they don't want to go...it can take all day," she explained, "so they kinda took it to heart and now it's a regular thing to say."

Dumbledore smiled widley,

"they're both so alike, aren't they," he said fondly. Remus nodded,

"except Harry can be a bit more considerate than James, especially when it comes to helping others."

Everyone laughed. Last year Remus had covered an entire weeks worth of lessons for James when he was ill with the flu, and had done all of that weeks marking as well. James had been very grateful and had sworn he would repay Remus, only when poor Remus was half dead with the same illness, ames had bailed.

Harry had offered to help.

"He's more like his mother in that respect," Minerva said, smiling knowingly at Lily. Lily blushed and looked down at the table.

At that moment, aforementioned wizards appeared in the kitchen doorway, both panting slightly and each holding a broomstick. Lily checked the clock on the wall,

"one minute, forty three seconds," she told them, her green eyes sparkling.

"Yes!" James fist pumped his son and put an arm around his shoulders, "it was all Harry, he did it all."

Harry grinned and smiled shyly at everyone,

"thank you all for my presents, they were wonderful," he said sincerely. Everyone exchanged amused looks,

"you're welcome Harry,"

"bye, see you later," the momentarily shy eleven year old waved before ducking out of the front door his father held open for him. James winked at the group sat at the kitchen table before following Harry.

_I love you,_ he mouthed to Lily.

* * *

><p>Harry's new broomstick felt amazing as he kicked off from the ground, the air whooshing through his hair, and the complete feeling of joy that overwhelmed him was staggering. He'd lapped the Quidditch Pitch ten times before he saw his dad had released the snitch and the bludgers, and was flying towards him with the quaffle.<p>

He laughed out loud in pure exhilaration as he pulled the broom up into a backwards roll, marveling at how light and easy it was to turn. The quaffle zoomed towards him and he reached out to catch it deftly.

"Good one, son!" James yelled, sweeping round to the side as he asked for the pass back.

Although Harry was quite a competent Chaser, he was truly a Seeker at heart, and found himself watching for the small golden ball that had vanished as soon as his Dad had released it from it's box. A bludger came shooting his way and he swung at it hard with the bat, aiming at his father.

"Oy!" James grinned, as he pulled a quick Rollover to avoid the bludger, "I'll get you for that!"

With the July sun beating down on them, and the clear blue sky over their heads, Harry knew he couldn't be happier.

They'd been playing for about an hour when he first caught a glimpse of the snitch, and his broom felt great. It was the best he'd ever ridden. He steadied his broom up and scanned the area in the sky where he'd seen it. There it was again! Harry circled his broom in a wide sweeping arc and then pulled upwards, flying high into the sky, his arm outstretched, green eyes on the snitch.

It didn't change course, just kept going up.

He wondered idly how high a snitch could go, if it had a limit, or if it would carry on into space if it had the chance. He could hear his father cheering him on, far below him, and smiled to himself.

This was the best birthday ever, he thought, his hand closing around the snitch...

Beneath him his broom began to vibrate, slightly at first, then more violently until it was shaking and wobbling all over the place. Harry tried to go down but to his shock he felt his broom begin to rise.

"No no no no no," he muttered, tightening his grip on the shiny handle, "down!"

Thr broom began to buck, twisting sharply and dropping suddenly, and it was taking all of Harry's energy to stay on. Extremelly far down, he thought he could make out people screaming his name, but he couldn't be sure. He seemed to be climbing higher...

Then his broomstick gave an almighty wrench, and the nose tilted downwards, practically vertical...and he began to fall.

* * *

><p>James watched, frowning, as his son started flying even higher into the sky, until he was just a pin point in the distance. He squinted his eyes as he tried to focus on the figure.<p>

"Harry," he muttered, "what are you doing?"

"James!" Lily was running across the pitch towards him, her face pale, he circled low and swooped to the ground, landing besides her.

"James, Harry's in danger, look!" She cried, "look at his broom!" She shoved a pair of golden binoculars into his face. His son was clinging to his broomstick, which was behaving most peculiarly, bucking and juddering beneath him.

"I thought we put all the safety charm on it?" He said, his brow creased with worry.

"We did," Lily was frantic, "James we did, but he's...he needs..." Her stomach was twisted in knots at the thought of her son all the way up there, on a possibly jinxed broomstick. She knawed her lip, shaking slightly. Harry, oh Harry...

"I'll go and get him," the words were barely out of James's mouth when a piercing scream made him freeze.

The next thing he saw made his blood freeze in his veins.

Harry was falling.

"HARRY!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the late update, I know I left the story on a tad of a cliff hanger last time :P**

**I've had loads of homework to do and I've just finished my art coursework all to hand in...glad that's over!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 14**

**Enjoy! :)**

The blackness was comforting. Soothing and soft, like a blanket of warmth. He knew that outside the blackness there would be pain, and emotions, but here, inside the swath of oblivion, he knew only peace. Harry was unaware of the fact he was lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing, and that his parents were near frantic with worry, and that he'd been there for several days. He only knew the darkness. He didn't want to know the rest.

James and Lily's POV

_Flashback_

_"HARRY!" Lily screamed, watching in absolute horror as her son tumbled through the air like a broken rag doll, his head hanging limply, his arms and legs splayed. Besides her, James, Severus and Remus were shouting every counter charm there was, but it barely slowed the fall; he was falling too fast, from too great a height._

_He was meters, meters...from hitting the hard unforgiving surface of the Quidditch Pitch, baked dry from the summer...she couldn't bare it. Oh Harry, oh Harry no..._

_A huge dog launched itself over their heads, jaws snapping, flying through the air at the boy falling through the air._

_"HARRY!" Lily cried as the black savage beast crashed into her son, letting out a small yelp, and the two entwined bodies smashed into the earth._

_There was a moments silence._

_"Harry," Lily whispered and she broke into a run, her husband right beside her. She threw herself to her knees next to Harry and cradled his head in her lap. He mumbled slightly,_

_"Mum?" _

_"It's okay darling, you're gonna be alright, you're gonna be okay," she told him, stroking his dark hair soothingly. James, meanwhile was staring at the limp form of the dog half curled protectively around Harry._

_"Padfoot?" he said hoarsely. Lily gasped,_

_"Sirius?" _

_The huge dog panted hard, his huge tongue lolling out, his eyes glazed over. He left out a soft bark before his thin chest heaved and his head fell sideways.  
><em>

_End of flashback_

Lily watched her son sadly, gazing at his pale face and closed eyelids, the bruise like shadows under his eyes. She took his small cold hand in hers and held it gently, stroking his palm with her thumb.

"Lily?" Someone touched her elbow. Slowly she turned around to face Severus, who was looking back at her with concern visible in his face.

"Severus," Lily smiled weakly.

"Come on, you need to eat," he gestured to the tray of untouched food James had brought in earlier, "you've barely eaten in three days."

"Harry's in a coma," she whispered.

"I know," Severus said gently, "but you won't be helping him when he wakes up if you can hardly stay awake yourself."

"I can't leave him," she replied hoarsly, turning tear filled green eyes on the other man, "I can't..."

"Yes you can," Severus said firmly, guiding her up out of the chair, "I'll stay with him, you go and get some rest. James is worried sick about you."

"What if he doesn't wake up?" The words were barely audible, as if voicing them any louder would make them come true.

"He will," spoken with more confidence than felt, "he's James's son, don't forget." The weary red head smiled slightly at this.

"Yes," she murmered, "yes he is."

Severus watched Lily leave the Hospital Wing worridly, before settling himself back into the hard wooden chair next to the comatose boy's bed. How she had spent the past few days on this was beyond him, he thought, running a hand through his greasy black hair tiredly. He felt his heart twist slightly at the sorry sight that was Harry Potter. Despite his fights, he hadn't been able to remain cold and indifferent to the small boy over the years, and somehow, Harry had wormed his way into his heart; which was quite a feat, considering this was like fighting your way through thorns. Even the child's father held little enemity now.

"Come on Harry," he muttered as he carefully smoothed some Bruise Balm onto the several bruises on Harry's arms. "You're stronger than this, you can fight it. Wake up boy, now, come on."

Severus continued talking to Harry quietly as he worked on his patient. He was quite a competent Healer, and knew that sometimes people in comas could hear what was going on around them, and sometimes this helped them to wake up. He hoped Harry could hear him.

In the bed next to Harry lay a man dressed in a white Hospital robe, his shoulder length dark hair almost as unkempt as the Potion Master's, and his ribs showing clearly through the thin flimsy cloth. His eyes were also closed, his face that had once been handsome was now pale as death, despite being on the road to recovery. Even though the man was clearly suffering, Severus still couldn't help the bitterly pleased feeling that ran through him when he looked at the broken form lying there. The ghost of a man was a far cry from the young strong boy who used to bully Severys Snape, and although Severus had changed in many ways, he still couldn't bring himself to like or even sympathise with Black, even after he'd saved Harry's life on the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

><p>Harry could hear voices. They were far away at first, as if they were underwater, but they gradually grew louder, distinguishing themselves. He recognised his father's voice, anxious and low, and another man's voice whom he thought he recognised from somewhere, but couldn't place. The new man's voice sounded further away, and Harry could make out what he was saying if he strained a bit harder...<p>

His eyes blinked. They felt gritty and gummy, as if they'd been shut a long time, and he struggled against the bright light to open them. The first person he saw was his father.

"Dad?" He croaked. Jame whipped around at Harry's voice.

"Harry!" He gasped, relief evident in his face. His eyes roved over his son's body in concern, settling on his face. "How do you feel?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Grand," he coughed, grinning slightly. "Wha-what happened?" He asked frowning slightly. James reached forwards and stroked his hair soothingly.

"You fell off your broom Harry," he said, his smile strained. "You've been unconsious for five days."

"Five day!" Harry gasped. "So long? But-"

"Shhh, son," James hushed as he sat himself on his son's bed and gazed down at him with worry forming lines on the usually care free man's forehead. "You need to relax, you're mother will kill me if she knows I let you panic as soon as you woke up."

A hoarse laugh came from Harry's right.

"Lily's got a temper to be reckoned with," a handsome man with dark curly hair grinned, "me and James would know."

Harry stared at the man. There was something familiar about him...

James chuckled,

"we deserved it Padfoot, I'm quite sure."

"Not the last time I beg to differ!" The man (Padfoot) laughed easily, his eyes sparkling with humour.

It clicked.

"Padfoot!" Harry gasped. Sirius! His Godfather!

Sirius smiled at his Godson, his waxy face stretching into a grin of pure happiness.

"Hello Harry," he said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, there's probably tons! <strong>

**Thank you for reading, again, sorry for the late update!**

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Making up for the lack of recent updates **

**Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p>"Can I please get out of bed now?" Harry asked pleadingly, "I just want to stretch my legs."<p>

"You know full well you cannot, Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey scolded, huffing, as she checked him over quickly with her wand, "you had quite a nasty fall I'm afraid, and you need rest. You won't be leaving that bed today young man, or tomorow if I can help it."

"Urghh," the eleven year old groaned and he flopped back against his pillows. There was a rough chuckle from the bed next to him.

"I wouldn't test Poppy, Harry," his Godfather winked, "least not while she's in the room."

"Mr Black, if you could encourage him from away from any mischief that would be most helpful," Poppy sighed. "I don't need any other trouble makers at this school, I had enough when you and James were students." She muttered.

"Me?" Sirius looked mock affronted. "Trouble maker? How dare you accuse me of such things!"

Madam Pomfrey snorted.

Sirius sighed and stretched out contendedly underneath the Hospital duvet.

"Make the most of this, Harry," he grinned at his Godson, "a whole day in bed. Bliss!" He closed his eyes and pretended to snore loudly.

Poppy grimaced.

"Sirius, if you don't stop that awful racket you'll be stuck to that bed with a Permanent Sticking Charm for the next week!"

The Hospital Wing fell silent. Harry supressed a snort of laughter.

"What are you laughing at, champ?" Sirius mock growled.

"Nothing," Harry said innocently, blinking his big green eyes at his Godfather.

"Don't make me come over there," his Godfather threatened.

"No one will be going anywhere," Poppy said in exasperation, "apart from me," she added. "You're both on bed rest."

"Aye aye, sir," Sirius saluted.

"Black."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, Harry was so bored he was counting the bricks in the wall opposite his bed. Sirius was snoring loudly next to him, occasionally muttering in his sleep. Harry could only suppose he was having a rather pleasant dream about Quidditch and flying...that's what it sounded like anyway. His parents has gone out to Diagon Alley earlier on when he was still asleep, and he wished they'd hurry back. He was going to go crazy if he had to spend another hour in the Hopital Wing alone. Absolutely. Stark. Crazy.<p>

"Mr Potter, why are you awake?" Madam Pomfrey bustled in, carrying various Potions in her arms, probably all tasting vile, Harry thought with trepedition.

"Ermm, I was, ah, just about to go use the Bathroom m'am," he invented quickly. The medi-witch narrowed her eyes, clearly not fooled.

"Drink these, Mr Potter, and if you get enough rest today I'll think about letting you out tomorrow," she set down several vials on the beside table, next to various Get Well Soon cards.

"Really!" Harry perked up, reaching for the first potion. "Urgh," he pulled a face, gagging. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"Well what did you expect it to taste like, pumpkin juice!" She chided.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked after swallowing the last vial, shuddering at the taste.

"Yes?"

"What day is it?"

"The seventh of August, Harry," her tone gentled as she looked at the poor boy in the bed in sympathy. "You've been in here a week now."

Harry sighed,

"at least I was unconsious for the most of it."

"That's the spirit," She chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" James waved at his son, grinning happily at seeing him awake, "good evening, son, how's your day of rest been?"<p>

"Fantastic," he grumbled. He sent his parents a pleading look, "please can I leave soon?"

Lily smiled at her son as she settled into the empty bedside chair and tousled his unruly black curls.

"You can leave as soon as Poppy says, Harry, and not a minute before."

"But it's so boring," he groaned in protest. "Did you know there's 1182 bricks along the North side of this room?" James laughed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up at the back.

"Actually, son, I think you'll find there's 1201," he winked. Harry stared at him with his mouth slightly open.

"Wha-?"

"No," Sirius spoke up from the other bed, "there's 1203 actually."

"Only if you count the ones behind the door frame," James argued. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I got you a book," she handed him a navy, leather bound volume with a moving illustration of a broomstick on the cover. "It has protection and preventation charms in it," she explained, "for Quidditch."

Harry smiled at his mother, his throat suddenly tight with emotion.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Lily's green eyes shone with a fierce love and protectiveness as she gazed at her son. She hugged him tightly.

"Just please use them," she scolded lightly, "you almost gave me a heart failure, and if you pull a stunt like that again young man, I almost certainly will have heart problems."

"Sorry Mum," Harry grinned cheekily as he turned the pages. "Who did jinx my broom?" He asked, suddenly recalling the reason he was stck in the Hospital Wing in the first place as he saw an anti-jinx spell.

"We havn't found out yet, honey," Lily's eyes grew worried and she bit her lip.

"But when we do, we'll kick their sorry ass," Sirius intervened, grinning. James nodded in assent.

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said sincerely, turning to face his Godfather, "for saving my life." Sirius smiled at his Godson, all teasing gone from his expression.

"You're very welcome, Harry," he replied seriously, "when I saw you falling I didn't even think. I'm just glad I got there on time."

"Me too," Harry said fervently. James sat down on Sirius's bed and grinned at his best friend.

"Isn't it great that we're all back at Hogwarts, Padfoot," his eyes sparkled wickedly. "Me, you, and Remmy."

"Nearly all of us," Sirius grinned back, "we're missing a certain young traitor thought."

"Peter," James said the word as if it caused him pain. Despite everything Peter had done all those years ago, he was still coming to terms with it. He still didn't think his friend could be that bad.

"I chased that rat all around the country for years," Sirius growled.

"Where have you been Sirius?" Lily asked, the unanswered question had been plagueing her for years.

"Well, when I saw your house on, on that night," Sirius began, biting his lip, "I thought you were all-I thought you were..."

James swallowed.

"So I knew it would've been Peter and I went after him, just about managing to prevent him from causing a spectacle in the middle of a muggle housing block," he contined, "and then I chased him. I was chasing him for years, always listening for news about you guys; but there never was any. I knew you weren't dead, because it would've been all over the papers, so I knew you were alive, but I didn't know where."

"That was Albus," James intervened, "we've been at Hogwarts ever since, for Harry's safety. He believes He's going to return."

Sirius nodded seriously.

"So I went to Remus's, and he wasn't there, I even went to your sisters, Lils, and she knew nothing. She's still really horrible, by the way," he added. Lily snorted. "And then I came to Hogwarts. I'd only been in the grounds for a week, living in my dog form in the forest. And then I saw Harry flying and I didnt hesitate.

I still can't believe I actually found you all. After all those years," his eyes were slightly misty, "and you were at Hogwarts all that time."

James was staring at his best friend with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I missed you Padfoot," he said quietly.

"Me too," Lily whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all, two chapters in one evening, quite proud! <strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16 :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Harry, have you got your cloak?!" Lily yelled from the living room. Harry was flopped on his bed surrounded by piles of clothing, books, potions supplies, his broomstick...and a three headed dog gamboling around in all the chaos.<p>

"No!" Harry sighed, "Mum, where's my trunk?"

Lily appeared in his bedroom door, a smile on her lips when she saw his room. She walked in and sat on the bed besides him and tousled his hair.

"You're trunk's under your clothes, sweetie, I put it there earlier," she reached down to move the pile of laundry, causing a large trunk to materialise. "Come on, I'll help you."

With his Mum helping, Harry had his trunk packed in just under half an hour, everything except for his broomstick.

"You're not allowed broomsticks in your First Year, Harry," she reminded him, "and you're especially not flying until we know who jinxed your broom," she added, frowning slightly.

Harry had decided to travel to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, despite already living in the castle. He was trying to stand out as little as possible. He hugged his Mum suddenly.

"I'll miss you, Mum," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"And I'll miss having you here, baby," Lily's arms tightened around her son, "but we'll still be in the castle and you can come here whenever you need to.

Unless it's when you're supposed to be in lessons," she added sternly. Harry laughed,

"aye aye, Mum!" He saluted cheekily. Then he was quiet.

"Mum?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Lily watched him with green eyes that were filled with love.

"What if no one likes me? What if I have no friends?" He continued quickly when he saw the look on his mother's face. "I mean, I've only ever had you, Dad, Moony, Padfoot and Severus...what if people don't like me? I've never had a friend who's my age, and-"

"Harry, listen to me," Lily took her son's face in her hands and gazed at him protectively. "Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend, sweetie, and you're going to meet lots of people who feel the same way as you do. You're not alone darling."

Harry looked up at his mothers face, and her heart went out to him as she saw the mixture of hope, and longing, and fear, in his eyes.

"Come on, time for bed," she kissed his forehead before turning out his light and quietly leaving the room, "you have a big day tomorrow."

Harry looked around his bedroom. He would miss it a lot, it had been his home for the last ten years. He snuggled down underneath his duvet and grunted as a familiar weight landed on his stomach.

"Gerrof Fluffs, you're too heavy!" He grumbled, shoving his large canine pal to no avail. Fluffy sighed contendedly and shut his eyes.

"Alright then, just for tonight."

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter!"<p>

"Harry Potter?"

"Harry?"

Harry who?"

"Potter of course!"

"Where?"

"There, just there!"

"Potter!"

Harry tried to ignore the stares and talking as they made their way along Platform 9 3/4. Lily held his hand and squeezed it gently. James had gotten lost in the crowd of excited witches and wizards with Harry's trunk. Hedwig was still at Hogwarts, it had been easier if she remained in the Owlery. Harry recognised some students he'd seen around Hogwarts before, from living there. Two red headed, identical wizards waved energetically at him through the crowd and fought their way towards him.

"Heya Harry!"

"Professor!" They grinned at his mum. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hi Fred, hi George, good summer?" She smiled.

"The best!" Fred? nodded,

"apart from Percy getting his Prefect badge-"

"and being a pompous brat-"

"but we handled it quite well!"

"Hid his badge-"

"and charmed it to say PRAT-"

"because he is a prat."

"Really, Fred, George," a middle aged, slightly plump lady with the same shock of red hair scolded them, "hello," she smiled warmly at Lily and Harry, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Molly Weasley."

"Hi, I'm Lily, and this is my son Harry," Lily replied smiling.

"Hello Harry," Mrs Weasley said brightly, "you look exactly like James, you know that? But you have your mother's eyes." Lily laughed,

"he gets told this all the time," she tousled his hair. "Harry, did you even comb this?" She said in mock exasperation.

"I wouldn't worry about it, dear," Mrs Weasley said, "Ron's had dirt on his nose all morning," she sighed, "he's starting Hogwarts this year too!" She added.

"Speak of the devil!" One of the twins said.

"There he is!"

"Ah, Ron, dear," Mrs Weasley grabbed another red head's arms and begn attacking his face with her sleeve.

"Aaag Mum, gerrof gerrof!" He protested, struggling. The boy's cheeks went bright red, nearly the same colour as his hair. Suddenly James appeared next to them, slightly breathless. He grinned at Fred and George.

"Hi guys, good to see you again!"

"Likewise, sir!" The twis grinned, "got any more of those sweets? We've been working on them!"

"Why on earth do you need sweets, you two?" Their mother narrowed her eyes at them both. "You wouldn't be causing trouble already would you?"

"Us? Cause trouble?" Fred looked offended.

"We'd never do such a thing!"

"Mum," another red head had suddenly materialised, smaller than the boys, and female. "I wanna go to Hogwarts! Can't I go this year, please!"

"Now Ginny, you know you can't. Next year dear, next year,"

The girl had tears in her eyes and she hugged Fred and George tightly, "I wanna come!"

"Don't worry Ginny!" We'll send you a Hogwart's toilet seat again!" The twind grinned, laughing at thier mother's expression.

"Oh no you won't, you'll-"

The train whistle sounded.

"Bye Mum! See you next year!" George called before they disappeared into the crowd. James pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Have fun, son," he kissed his hair, "we'll see you at the feast. We love you so much, Harry." He released his only son and looked him in the eyes, "stick with the Weasleys, they're nice people."

"Goodbye Harry," his mum hugged him close and he breathed in her familiar scent of vanilla and sunshine, "we'll see you soon, I love you so much Harry, I love you." She kissed him one last time before pushing him towards the train.

The train began to move, slowly pulling out of the station. Harry waved wildly, his face pressed against the glass. He had one last glimpse of his parents before the train turned the corner, and they were gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to all my readers :)**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 17!**

* * *

><p>Harry craned his neck for one last view of his parents before they disappeared from sight, then rested his forehead against the cool glass pane.<p>

"Alright, Harry?" Fred asked. "It can be a bit strange, the first time, but your parents are at Hogwarts anyway, aren't they?"

"Yeah, you'll see them soon enough Harry, right now, enjoy the lack of parental enforcement!" George added. "We'll be off Ron, Hary," the twins waved them goodbye, "Lee's got a tarantula this year!"

Without the twins everything seemed much quieter. Ron cleared his throat.

"Guess we'd better get a compartment, then, huh?"

Harry nodded and they both made their way down the carriages, almost reaching the end before they found an empty compartment.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out as they sat down on the comfy navy seats. Harry nodded.

"It's just-well, everyone thought...everyone thought, that night, your house-I mean, no ones heard about you. Except for the people at Hogwarts obviously, 'cause your parents teach there...But, I didn't, I didn't think..."Ron trailed off, blushing bright red.

Harry laughed, feeling kind of light headed with relief. Ron seemed almost as nervous as he was!

"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter," he said softly.

"Do you have the...you know?"

Harry frowned in confusion. Ron sighed and leaned forwards.

"The _scar?_"

"Oh," Harry pulled back his black fringe, "yeah."

"Wicked," Ron fell back, gazing at Harry's forehead. Harry nervously flattened his hair back over the offending cut and said quickly,

"but it's not a big deal or anything. It's just a mark, I mean...I'm no different to anyone else." Ron nodded understandingly.

"I know. Just 'cause I've got red hair doesn't mean I'm the child of Satan," he grinned. Harry laughed.

"So, what's Hogwarts like?" Ron asked curiously. "You've lived there your whole life, you must know everything about it, and loads of magic too!" He eyed Harry enviously. Harry shook his head quickly.

"I don't know any magic," he said, smiling quickly at Ron's gobsmacked reaction, "my parents refused to teach me until I was old enough to attend Hogwarts, so I'm no better than you at spells and stuff. But I do know my way around the castle pretty well. My dad taught me tons of shortcuts and things."

Ron grinned, "yeah, Fred and George know a lot from him. They use them to get away from Filch most of the time." Harry nodded,

"yeah, Filch is a complete nutter," he said feelingly, "once he caught me up in the Owlery after curfew and you'd think I'd drowned a puppy or something, the reaction he had."

Ron laughed, "do you know how they sort us?" He looked worried, "Fred and George said you had to do really horrible tests, like battle a troll or, or swim in the lake with the Giant Squid."

It was Hary's turn to laugh, "no," he replied with a snigger, "there's just this ancient hat that you have to wear which sorts you into the houses."

"Oh," Ron looked relieved, "I really hope I'm in Gryffindor."

"Me too," Harry agreed earnestly. "Some of the people in Slytherin are dreadful, I'd hate to be in that House."

"And with Snape as your Head of House," Ron shuddered, "imagine..."

"Sev-er, I mean, Professor Snape's actually quite nice," Harry frowned, "once you get to know him he's not that bad."

Ron looked confused, "Fred and George are always complaining about him...saying he favours his own House."

"Wouldn't you?" Harry pointed out. Ron's eyes brightened,

"yeah, probably," he grinned, "and Fred and George are always in trouble and stuff, so no wonder he doesn't like them. How come he's friends with you?"

"He's a good friend of my parents. My Mum more, him and my dad don't get on so well," Harry said, "and Sirius. They really dislike each other," Harry snorted.

"Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he's my Godfather," Harry smiled, "and Remus is another friend, he's great...more sensible than Sirius. I only met Sirius about a month ago, though," he added as an afterthought.

"That must've been cool," Ron nodded, "how come?" Harry preceeded to tell Ron all about the Quidditch game, and his broomstick. When he was done Ron was staring at him in awe.

"So someone jinxed your broom, to try to _kill_ you?" He gasped. Harry nodded, blushing slightly under Ron's amazed stare. Ron whistled.

"You gotta be careful, Harry...What if he tries again?"

"That's what my parents said," Harry looked down at his knees, "I'm not allowed to fly until they find out who did it, and I have people escorting me here there and eveywhere. It's a miracle I'm allowed to go to the bathroom alone," he joked. Ron sniggered,

"you must be great at Quidditch," he eyed Harry up appraisingly, "you should try out for the team."

"I'm alright," Harry replied modestly," but First years aren't allowed to try out for teams, and anyway, I'm banned from flying."

"They'd probably make an exception 'cause you're Harry Potter," Ron disagreed.

"I don't want any special treatment," Harry said quickly, "I just want to be treated normally, like everybody else."

Just then the door to their compartment slid open to reveal a girl with very bushy brown hair and large front teeth, already in her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked with an air of great importance, "a boy called Neville's lost one." Hary and Ron shook their heads.

"No," they looked at each other, shrugging.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herslef, "and you are?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron's ears coloured.

"Harry Potter," Harry braced himself for her reaction.

"Oh!" The girl called Hermione's eyes lit up, "pleasure to meet you both. If you see a toad, let me know," she said as she turned to leave.

"You have dirt on your nose," she spun back to look at Ron, "just there," she gestured to his nose.

"I sure hope we're not in the same House as her," Ron said venemously as soon as she'd gone. His nose was pink from rubing at it and his ears were burning bright red.

"She's probably just nervous," Harry didn't feel like judging Hermione before they really knew her, "I am."

Ron scowled, "she didn't have to point out the dirt."

Harry snickered and checked the watch Severus had given him.

"She's right though," he said, "we'd better get changed, we're nearly there."

* * *

><p>"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid was clearly visible in the sea of students, his half-giant blood making him stand out.<p>

"This way," Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards his friend. It was difficult work; the station was chaotic with people pushing in different directions, laughing and chattering. The first years were easily lost in the crowd.

A small figure suddenly crashed right into Harry and he automatically reached out an arm to steady them.

"Thank you!" The breathless Hermione Granger shot him a grateful look and Harry was glad he'd defended her earlier. Her face was looking slightly scared and lost, and she was shaking slightly.

"Alrigh' there 'arry?" Hagrid beamed down at them.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry grinned and waved, "these are my friends Ron and Hermione." He didn't miss the amazed look sent at him from Hermione when he called her his friend. Or the fact that her face glowed, which made him glad he had done. He knew what it felt like to not fit in.

"Another Weasley, 'ey?" Hagrid chuckled. Ron's ears darkened. "Come on then, come on, 'avn't got all night!"

The small group of First Years followed the large form of Rubeus Hagrid down the station and along a path leading to a huge lake that shone in the night. There were gasps and oohs from the girls, as they caught a glimpse of the massive expanse of water. Boats bobbed on the surface.

"Alrigh' no more'n three to a boat!" Hagrid called out as he settled himself into one, taking up the whole thing. Harry was surprised it didn't sink and watched apprehensively as he climbed into a boat with Ron and Hermione. A boy clutching a toad to his chest was sitting in the boat next to theirs, looking terrified. Harry supposed that must have been Neville. The boy shot him a scared look, meeting his eyes for a nano second before the boats started to move and he yelped, clutching the sides.

The boats glided across the lake smoothly, everyone silent with nerves and anticipation of seeing Hogwarts for the first time. Then Hagrid disappeared. Harry panicked at first, but then saw a cave entrance, almost invisible in the dark, with seaweed and vines hiding the sheer hole from view. The feel of wet plant brushed across his face and he heard Ron exclaim indignantly as he recieved a mouthful of the stuff.

Then they were out the other side and Hogwarts sat above them. The lights shone from inside and the cool night air felt good on Harry's cheeks. He felt a rush of relief and contentment fill him as he gazed happily at the castle. He was home.

"Wow," Hermione breathed besides him. Ron was staring open mouthed.

"Alrigh' everyone out," Hagrid instructed. Harry hadn't realised they'd reach the pebbly shore, and neither, apparantly, had anyone else if the cries of surprise rang out in the night air. "Come on now, this way!" They followed Hagrid's lantern up the shore line and along a winding path to the familiar oak of the worn Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall stood on the steps, in emerald robes and a pointed hat, her hair drawn into a strict bun. She smiled briefly at Harry before adressing the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She began, "the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your family will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, and any rule breaking will lose you points. The sorting ceremony will take place in just a few moments, so I suggest you prepare yourself for then." (Pg 85 Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone).

The scary-looking witch turned and walked into the castle, expecting them to follow her. There was an air about her that oozed power, and she clearly expected to be obeyes; everyone scrambled up the steps to keep up with her.

"She's terrifying," Ron muttered.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "but she's okay when you know her."

"You know her?!" Ron asked incredulously. Harry nodded. His eyes took in the familiar Entrance Hall with joy. He was back at Hogwarts. You only left five hours ago, get a grip Harry, he told himself firmly.

"we're ready for you now," Professor McGonagall was back. She nodded at them, and opened the Great Hall doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Slighty longer chapter, I tried to stay quite close to the book and I hope you enjoyed it! I thought I'd start Harry and Ron's friendship with Hermione a little earlier than in the book, because Harry's a different kind of person now. <strong>

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**I apologise for any spelling mistakes and errors, please forgive me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Apparantly you can sleep while you're dead, so instead of sleeping I'm writing chapter 18 for you guys. I hope you like and appreciate it :)**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Wow," Harry breathed, staring around the Great Hall in wonder. He'd been in there before, of course, but never when it was filled with student and the tables laden with golden plates and goblets, and the candles floating in the air, emitting a soft glow. And the enchanted ceiling had never looke so beautiful. He craned his neck around in every direction, aware of all the other First years doing the same as they all gasped in awe and amazement.<p>

Eventually they stopped in front of the High Table, where all of the teachers were seated. Harry scanned the table shyly, searching for his parents. He spotted Severus first, who raised his eyebrows slightly and gave him a small smile, then saw Sirius who waved at him and grinned. His parents were sat near the end together, and they both gave him warm, encouraging smiles. He felt Ron nudge him and looke across at the red head questioningly.

"Snape smiled at you!" Ron whispered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Patil, Pavarti!" Professor McGonagall read out the first name in a clear loud voice, making them jump in fright.

Up at the High Table James laughed quietly and leaned over to talk to his wife.

"They all look terrified," he chuckled.

"Harry's stood with Ron, look!" Lily gestured excitedly. James rolled his eyes at his wife's enthusiasm. "And a girl." She added. "Look!"

Harry watched, feeling apprehensive, as student after student went up and sat on the high wooden stool and pulled the threadbare old hat over their head. What if I'm in Slytherin? He worried anxiously. What if I'm not good enough? He saw a stuck up looking boy with blonde slicked back hair called Draco Malfoy get sorted into Slytherin, and felt sick with nerves.

"Potter, Harry!"

Whispering broke out all over the hall.

"Harry Potter!"

"Did you hear? Harry!"

"She said Harry!"

"Harry Potter!"

His legs felt like lead as he stumbled up the few steps and sat down breathlessly on the cool wooden stool; the last thing he saw was an entire hall full of people watching him in anticipation, before black fabric fell over his eyes. "Hm, Potter, yes...I was wondering when I'd see you. Not that I really needed to, oh yes, I've always known where you belonged. Like father like so...you need to be in

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers errupted throughout the Great Hall and Harry jumped off the stool in relief. The Gryffindor table had exploded in yells and cheering, and the Weasley twins could be heard bellowing,

"WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!"

Harry collapsed on the bench next to another red headed boy, who shook his hand and introduced himself pompously as Percy Weasley. Harry hid a grin. This was clearly the boy Fred and George had pranked over the summer. Shortly after Harry had sat down, Ron and Hermione had joined him, Hermione looking ecstatic and Ron looking so relieved Harry was worried he might faint. He glanced up at the High Table and caught his father's eye.

James grinned down at him, pride written all over his face, and Sirius beamed and winked, laughing loudly as he spoke to Hagrid. His mother just stared back at him with an expression that burned with a fierce love and pride that made Harry feel as if he were full of air, he felt so elated.

"Is that your parents, Harry?" Hermione asked, gesturing up at the High Table. Harry nodded, smiling.

"You're so lucky you have parents on staff," she said, almost wistfully, "at least you won't miss them."

Ron snorted, "not bloody likely! I'd hate it if my Mum and Dad worked here, they'd be on my back about homework all the time!" He looked at Harry sympathetically, "good luck, mate." Hermione eyed Ron before saying slightly sniffily,

"but Harry will get his work done, and his parents are teachers so he can ask for help whenever he needs it. And," she added, "I'll bet you get to do extra assignments if you wanted, to lern more things. Not to mention the library here, I've heard it's amazing," her expression became dreamy. Ron stared at her incredulously,

"more work? Are you mental? Don't worry Harry," Ron advised, "just keep your head down. Don't give in to their parental pressure." Harry was struggling hard not to laugh at his two new friends totally different viewpoints when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Now that all our new students have been sorted-" Neville Longbottom, the boy with the toad, and a couple of boys called Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, had also been sorted into Gryffindor-"I have a few start of term notices to give out before we all become to befuddled with our excellant feast.

Firstly, it is with great sadness that Professor James Potter is leaving us tomorrow, after being offered a post in the Auror Office at the Ministry of Magic. I'm sure that we all wish him the best of luck."

Harry felt like someone had punched him. His Dad was leaving? He hadn't even told him. His eyes sought out his father's desperately. James looked panicked and upset, and he met Harry's eyes with a quick shake of his head. James saw his son's confused face find his and cursed Dumbledore for breaking the news of his departure this way. He'd wanted to tell his son in person, for Merlin's sake, not like this. Guilt twisted in his stomach at the hurt and lost look on Harry's face. Lily held his hand tightly.

"But, joining our staff I am pleased to welcome Professor Quirrel, our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher! Let's put our hands together for Professor."

"Harry!" Ron was looking at him worridly, "did you know? About your Dad?" Harry shook his head miserably.

"Maybe he only just got in?" Ron offered, clearly trying to make him feel better. Hermione took Harry's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sure they didn't tell you for a reason, Harry," she said with a concerned smile. Harry swallowed and nodded, trying to muster up a smile of his own.

Severus watched the small, raven haired boy in concern. He was clearly trying to hide his emotions, yet Severus could still feel the pain and confusion coming off him in waves. Still, the boy would understand soon, he thought. Harry being at school meant that the Potters would have been exposed anyway, and would've had to have come out of hiding soon, so James and Lily's plan had been for James to take up his old position back in the Auror office. This would allow him to spy on the Ministry and see how things were running, and being an Auror also meant he could look out for, and be updated on, any news of You-Know-Who. Becoming an Auror and a spy was imperitive in keeping Harry safe. Just like Severus's role.

Ron and Hermione both looked up at the High Table to find the majority of the Professors gazing at Harry and their table wearing expressions of varying emotion, from compassion to sorrow. Dumbledore's usually twinkling blue eys were clouded with sadness as he realised the mistake he'd made in announcing Jame's resignation the way he had done. He clapped his hands to silence the excited chattering.

"I won't keep you from the cavernous hunger of your empty stomachs for long, I'm sure you're all dying to start our excellant Feast! So, a last few words from an old man: nit, bubble de bop, hanky, and zoom!"

The plates filled wth food, overflowing with chickens and hams, steaming platters of mashed potato, green vegetables, the tables groaning beneath the weight of it all. Immediately the Great Hall was once again filled with a happy hum of noise as students laughed and chatted, piling food onto their plates. Besides him, Ron was spooning potato into his mouth with the enthusiasm of a starved man, and Hermione was engrossed in a conversation with Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost.

Harry found himself picking at his food, unable to eat.

"James," Lily said quietly, looking at her son, "Harry looks so miserable. He's barely eating."

Despite the wonderful banquet, and the new friends and people he'd met, the feeling od gloom and betrayal settled on Harry like a cloud. He was tired, he wanted to go home and curl up in his bed and sleep. Like any other night. He set his fork down.

A note appeared on his plate. _Harry, please eat son, your parents are worrying themselves sick. We'll talk to you after the Feast, okay? In your quarters. It'll be alright champ, now try some of this gammon. Padfoot._

Harry looked up to see his Godfather frowning at him with worried dark eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"Hey Neville," Dean Thomas was talking to Neville, "what's your family like?" Harry looked up to listen, pleased to see that Neville was looking a lot happier now he'd been Sorted.

"Well, I grew up with my Gran, who's actually terrifying, so I'm glad to be here." The group of people listening laughed and Dean grinned. "So, I could tell you all a lot about how scary she is and we could compare her to Professor Snaoe...they're probably a good match!" Everyone cracked up and Harry snorted at this and risked a peek up at the Potion Master who was watching him with narrowed eyes. He raised his eyebrows as if to say, what are you up to? Harry gave him his best innocent look, causing Severus to roll his eyes.

"How about you Seamus?" Dean turned to the sandy haired boy on Harry's right.

"Well, me Dad's a muggle, Mam's a witch. She didn't tell him 'till after the wedding. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out!"

Hermione was still talking earnestly with Nearly Headless Nick. Being muggleborn, she found ghosts facinating. Mind you, Hermione Granger seemed to find everything new fascinating. Ron caught Harry's eye and grinned, knowing they were both thinking the same thing.

"Maybe it'll be good to have her as a friend," Ron leaned over and said in a low voice, "we could copy her homework."

Harry was about to agree when Hermione's prim voice said,

"I heard that Ronald!"

Ron scowled, "don't call me Ronald!"

"I'll help you with homework, but I won't do it for you," she ignored Ron's remark.

"Steady on Hermione," one of the twins called over, "you havn't even started yet! Wait 'till you've learnt stuff before you start offering help. Or needing help," they added with identical grins. Harry and Ronlaughed, and Percy frowned at the twins.

"Well," Ron patted his stomach, "I'm stuffed. You?"

Harry opened his mouth to joke how Ron had eaten most of the food on the table but Hermione beat him to it.

"I'm not surprised with the amount of food that disappeared into your mouth tonight, Ron."

"Is it your life's mission to insult me?" Ron grumbled, raising his eyebrows at Harry. "Girls!" Harry laughed.

"To be fair, Ron, you did eat quite a lot."

"I'm a growing boy!"

"Yeah!" Fred snorted.

"Outwards not upwards!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 18. Read and review and tell me what you think. It's nearly 1 am so I'm gonna maybe sleep now, night all! <strong>

**:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**The storyline will be varying from the books a bit now, so I hope you still enjoy it and like my story! Please give me feedback and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor common room was a lot like Harry's and his parents's living room in the castle; warm and cosy with red squashy armchairs and an open fireplace. The only differences were it was significantly bigger and was home to more people.<p>

"Hey Harry!" Dean called from across the room, causing lots of curious eyes to look up at Harry. He shifted.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really have the scar?"

Harry mentally sighed as the chatter in the common room died down and everyone's eyes fell on his forehead eagerly. This was why he grew his fringe long. He pulled his raven hair off his forehead to expose the lightening bolt shaped scar.

"Wow!" Dean breathed.

"Wicked!" Seamus stared at him openly. Harry shifted uncomfortably and nervously flattened his hair. Hopefully now they'd all seen it they'd leave him alone.

"Can you remember it?" A girl asked him with eyes bright with the chance of gossip. "I mean, when it happened?" Harry shook his head tentatively.

"Not really," he said quietly. His shoes had suddenly become very interesting. Ron was also studying his feet, his ears red. Maybe he was embarressed at the attention Harry was recieving. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"I bet you're really good at magic," another girl who looked older than him said, looking at him slightly disdainfully, "you already beat You-Know-Who when you were only tiny, and your parents are teachers here. I beat you know loads more than anyone else."

"Yeah, I hear you're really good at Quidditch. They'll probably let you onto the House Team." Someone else nodded.

"No, I-" Harry started to protest.

"If you're on the Team we might stand a chance. Your Dad was great wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey guys, back off," Fred walked over to Harry, "leave him alone." Harry shot Fred a grateful smile.

"Sticking up for the new kids, George?" Percy Weasley said with a sneer. Fred's ears reddened.

"It's Fred," he said cooly, "and Harry's new, you shouldn't be bombarding him with questions like this."

"He'll be favoured by the Professors, he's the 'boy-who-lived'," the girl snorted again.

"He's a Gryffindor, we're supposed to stick by each other," Fred said heatedly. He glared at Ron who was still staring at his shoes, his face beet red.

"Maybe he shouldn't even be in Gryffindor," Percy snapped, "apparantly he's friends with Snape!" They all appeared to have forgotten Harry was in the room. He felt tears prick his eyes at his House's rejection. Even Ron, his new friend wasn't standing by him.

"Friends with Snape!"

"A Gryffindor friends with Snape?"

The incredulous comments made Harry's eyes burn as he fought to hold back the tears. Don't cry, don't cry...

"How can he be? He's James Potter's son, they hated each other!"

"Maybe he's not even a Potter!"

"Hey guys, leave him alone," Neville said softly.

"Be quiet, Longbottom," Percy instructed. Harry's lip trembled. Not a Potter? How could they say that? How could they accuse him of things, they barely knew him?

"Shut up Percy!" Ron looked up to glare at his older brother. Harry felt a surge of hope at Ron's words.

"Ronald, watch your tongue. Don't befriend Potter, Ronald, he's trouble and he's going nowhere. Especially as he's friends with Snape. He should be in Slytherin."

"SHUT UP PERCY!" Fred yelled, "don't be such a-"

"PRAT!" George joined in.

But Harry had had enough. With a strangled sob he tore throught the common room and scrammbled out the Portrait hole.

The corridor was blissfully empty, and Harry ran past the paintings, ignoring the Fat Lady's protests. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get far away from the common room. The crushing weight in his chest eventually forced him to stop and he collapsed on the stone steps at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, sobbing quietly. He remembered his parents's request to see him after the Feast, but he couldn't bring himself to go to their quarters now. What if they were disappointed he had no friends, that nobody liked him? What if that was the reason his Dad was leaving? He couldn't face their rejection just yet.

The steps were cold and hard, and he huddled further into himself, leaning his hot head on the cool glass window pane. He couldn't see outside, it was too dark; in fact, he could barely see anything at all. He shivered. A noise to his left made him jump. He listened cautiously, prepared to run in case it was Filch. But it sounded like...

No, it couldn't be? It sounded like someone crying. Harry curiously got to his feet and tiptoed to the door of an empty classroom at the bottom of the tower. Sticking his head around the door he peered inside.

The boy with blonde hair, slicked back, was sitting against the wall, crying into his hands. It was the superior looking boy from the Feast, who had been sorted into Slytherin. Why was he crying?

"Hello?" Harry said softly. The boy's head snapped up.

"Get lost Potter!" He snarled when he saw who it was. Harry took a step forwards.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, leave me alone!"

"You don't look okay," Harry whispered.

"I said get lost!"

"But I-"

No! I don't care what you think! Go ahead and laugh! Laugh at poor Draco Malfoy, who's got no friends whatsoever in his own House! Wanna know why? I stuck up for you!" His eyes were red from crying. "I stuck up for you! Yeah, a Slytherin standing up for the Gryffindor boy-who-lived! Told his own House not to laugh at someone they didn't know, not to judge! Look where it got me! I'm an outcast Potter, and it's all your fault!"

Harry was gobsmacked. Draco had stuck up for him? But he didn't even know him?

"And my Dad's gonna kill me," Draco dropped his voice to barely a whisper. "He'll disown me. A Malfoy going against his House." He shuddered.

"Thank you," Harry found his voice at last.

"What?" Draco looked as if someone had punched him.

"I said thank you," Harry tried again, thinking maybe Draco hadn't heard him the first time.

"Why are you thanking me?" The blonde boy asked in confusion. "Aren't you gonna laugh?"

Harry shook his head.

"But, but-" he spluttered.

"Lots of the people in Slytherin aren't very nice," Harry smiled bitterly, "I've lived here all my life so I know that for a fact."

"But I'm in Slytherin," Draco protested.

"Yeah but you stuck up for me," Harry said quietly, "that's more than my House did."

"Gryffindor have rejected Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded, feeling tears prick his eyes again.

"Wow," Draco whistled.

"It's because I'm friends with Sev-I mean, Professor Snape," Harry explained.

"Oh," Draco said, surprised. Then his face cleared. "Severus's the only good Slytherin I know."

They both stood there akwardly for a moment.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to the common room," Draco rubbed his forehead agitatedly.

"Same," Harry agreed. He thought about how nasty some of the comments had been and bit his lip. "I might go to my parents's quarters. You could come if you like," he offered quickly. Draco's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Harry nodded. There was a long silence.

"Okay then, it can't get any worse," he smiled slightly. Harry grinned shakily.

They walked down the dark corridors together in silence, jumping at sudden noises, praying for Filch and his dreaded cat, Mrs Norris, to be at the opposite end of the castle.

"How do you even know where we are?" Draco peered around in the gloom in confusion.

"Years of practise," Harry responded. His mind wandered to his parents. Were they going to hate him for not being welcomed by his House? Would they still want him as their son?

"It must be cool living here," Draco observed. Harry shook his head.

"It is, but I've never really had any friends." He stared at his shoes.

"Oh," Draco said softly, "I'm sorry your Dad's leaving," he added. Harry swallowed.

"He didn't even tell me," he admitted. "I wish I'd known..."

"I know a bit why," Draco looked at the downcast boy sideways. "My dad works at the Ministry, and he says that you're Dad's been recruited as an Auror who's going to rebuild the Order, whatever that it, for when you-know-who returns. It's all for your safety, that's why he's doing it. They've been trying to get him back for ages, apparantly, but he'd only do it if it'd help you, so they had to offer him the position they did. He was really worried about leaving you, unless it was to aid your safety.

I wish my Dad would do something like that for me," he added.

Harry felt like someone had lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. His Dad wanted him! He was doing it to keep Harry safe! He didn't want to leave! He grinned, suddenly elated. The corridors suddenly seemed more welcoming, and they were almost at his familiar quarters.

"We're nearly there," he told Draco. Draco noticed the change in the raven haired boy's voice and grinned. He was happy he'd told Harry the information he'd known. It felt like helping a friend.

A sudden cold draft rushed over Harry as they reached the top of the stairwell.

"Hey, did you feel-" He began to ask. His scar burned and he felt a sharp shove in his back, and then he was falling.

Draco watched in horror as the boys body was flung dramatically into the air and slumped over the railings, before falling over the edge, down the steep stone steps.

"HARRY!" He yelled. He felt a brush of cold rush through him and froze. There was Dark Magic here, he'd know it anywhere. He'd lived in a Death Eater's house all his life.

* * *

><p><strong>So quite a major twist from the books. I just couldn't have Draco bad, because I always feel how he could've been a lot nicer if him and Harry had only given each other a chance. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, and thank you all for the amazing reviews! It really keeps me going, thank you **

**Enjoy Chapter 20 :)**

* * *

><p>Draco leaned over the railings, his normally pale face ash white with horror.<p>

"HARRY!" He screamed. "HARRY!" The boy lay, spread-eagled, on the hard stone floor about fifteen feet below, with a thin ribbon of blood trickling down his cheek. His eyes were closed, and his legs were bent at an awkward angle beneath him, his arm twisted over his shoulder.

Draco's heart leapt with fear at the sight. Oh dear sweet Merlin, Harry! He gripped the stair rail with white knuckled hands, shaking uncontrollably, when a sudden cold made him freeze.

The evil had returned. Draco turned around slowly, watching the shadows carefully, just as his father had taught him. Your real enemies aren't always easy to see, Draco...Lucius's voice whispered in his mind. The young boy peered into the gloom, and his pupils dilated, allowing him to watch the darkness as it began varying in shades of black. The lingering cold chilled him to the bones, intensifying every second. It felt wrong, and full of hate, the way his dad had smelled long ago, after he had returned from a place that no one told him about. But he wasn't young and naive anymore, and he knew that the only kind of evil that felt like this came from Him. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

This thought frightened him beyond recognition. Behind him he heard footsteps and he spun around, partly in fear and partly in hope that someone was coming to help them. But he saw no one.

Draco was a First Year, and didn't know many spells that would be good use against a possible Death Eater, but at that moment he cursed himself for leaving his wand in the common room.

A flood of warmth rushed over his body and he felt the fleeing cold draw away down the corridor. But the footsteps were still there. Then his Head of House appeared from the shadows, which caused such a feeling of relief that Draco almost collapsed.

"Draco, what's-" the Potion Master's dark eyes were filled with concern and he scanned the corridor anxiously. Something had been here.

"It's Harry!" Draco gasped before Severus could continue. "It's Harry," he felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks.

Severus stiffened.

"Harry?" He hoped he had misheard. No, not Lily's child, no...he grasped Draco's shoulders firmly. "Harry?" he said urgently, "what happened to him?"

Draco pointed over the edge of the stone staircase with a shaking arm.

"He was pushed," he whispered, "over..."

The blood froze in Severus's veins when he saw the prone form of the child lying on the ground.

"Harry," he whispered, "HARRY!"

The Potion's Master wasn't sure how he descended the stairs, but it was the fastest he'd ever moved in his life. His long pale fingers felt the child's neck deftly, feeling for a pulse. Please let there be a pulse, please Harry, please be alive...He begged, nearly crying out when he felt the faint flutter under his fingertips.

"Draco," he addressed the small boy who was knelt, quivering beside him, holding one of Harry's hands as if it was a lifeline. How had that happened? Severus mused. No, he had more important things to worry about now. "Draco, I need you to come with me." He carefully levitated Harry up into the air, thinking it wise not to carry him given the state of his limbs.

"Do you want me to get Mr and Mrs Potter first, sir?" Draco asked with huge scared eyes.

"No," Severus rested a hand on his young snaked back, "the thing that caused this is still here." Despite the warmth that had returned, the air lacked Hogwarts's usual safety, and Severus could feel the evil lingering. Draco nodded, watching the shadows around them.

"Come," his Head of House instructed. They walked down the corridor in silence.

"Sir?" Draco asked tentatively as they neared the Hospital Wing. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know Draco," Severus felt worry knaw at his insides. He did have a few suspisions, but he didn't know how much the boy already knew. From the afraid look on his face, Severus thought that his father must have told him some things. Only pure knowledge and experience of the evil that had been in the school tonight induced that amount of fear. "But I intend to find out."

"Is, is it...Him, sir?" Draco whispered. Severus carefully schooled his features into a neutral mask, hiding his surprise at Draco's reaction. The child was clearly more clued up than he thought.

"I...don't know, Draco," he replied finally. "It...may well be."

"He's gonna be after Harry again, isn't he?" Draco was watching the floating form with worry. Severus tried to suppress the rush of fear that enveloped him at Draco's words. Over his dead body would anyone hamr Harry, he thought grimly.

"Yes, Draco," he said softly, "he is." And Lily, he added silently in his head, feeling a knife twist in his heart at the thought of Lily being hurt. Draco swallowed loudly.

"I want to help," he announced quietly. Severus looked at him, starled.

"What?"

"I want to help," he said again, "I want to help protect Harry." They were quite a way still from the Hospital Wing, Severus thought with trepediton, which meant he couldn't avoid Draco's questions.

"You're too young," he responded firmly.

"I'm eleven," Draco said stoutly.

"You know no magic,"

"You can teach me. I'm a fast learner, Professor, you know that. And my upbringing is going to help too."

But Severus was adamant.

"No," he said, returning to his teacher voice. "There are more highly skilled wizards, like myself and his parents, not to mention Professor Dumbledore and the Aurors, who are already charged with Harry's protection. Tell me, Draco, what would you, an eleven year old boy, add to the list of highly trained wizards that could possibly help?" He asked coldly.

"I'm his friend," Draco murmered. This shocked Severus quite a lot. He'd been at a loss to see how Harry and Draco had came to be together tonight, and he definitely hadn't suspected friendship. Possibly a duel, or a fight. That was what usually happened between Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"His friend?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm not sure what friendship-"

"I know things about him. Things that you all probably don't."

"Such as?" Severus raised an eyebrow. Truthfully he was concerned. What had Harry told Draco? What was wrong with him?

"Such as his House have turned him out."

"What?!" Severus almost stopped walking with shock. "Gryffindor have rejected Harry Poter?"

"That was my reaction," Draco agreed, "but it's awful. They accused him mainly of being friends with you," he looked at the floor, unable to meet the Potion Master's eyes. Severus closed his eyes. That was...to be expected. But, they still...

"...shouldn't have done that," he mumbled to himself. It was his fault Lily's son wasn't popular amongst his own House.

"No," Draco said softly, "but I think that we're obviously better friends than those losers if that's how they're gonna react." Severus closed his eyes. Lily's son...this was all his fault. "Gryffindors suck," the young blonde said bitterly.

"Not all of them!" A voice behind them made them both leap about a foot in the air with fright. A girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth wearing a grim look on her face stood in the middle of the corridor. It was...

"Hermione?" Draco looked astonished, "Granger?" Hermione nodded, slightly wary now she had their full attention.

"I was just getting back to the common room when I saw Harry run out, and Fred and George were looking really upset. Ron was yelling at Percy, and I asked what had happened. It was horrible. The things they said to him..." She trailed off. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't agree with the rest of your House?"

"No!" Hermione shook her head vigorously. Her eyes glazed over as she took in Harry's limp body floating above their heads. "I wouldn't...I'd never say-I mean, he was really kind to me on the station, and it felt like...like having a friend," she whispered the last part. Severus watched the girl closely. He wasn't really sure what had happened tonight, but Harry appeared to have at least two friends that were prepared to stick by him, three, if you couldn't himself. He didn't. He was the main cause for this mess. Although, their reaction were'nt right, he told himself.

"Come, Granger, Malfoy," he began striding hurridly back down the corridor. "Harry needs immediate Healing, and it is unwise to linger in the corridors given what happened tonight."

Hermione and Draco hurried to catch up with the tall dark Professor, following his billowing cloak that had given him the name the 'bat of the dungeons', closely.

"How come you weren't in the common room?" Draco asked Hermione, slightly confused. Her cheeks darkened.

"I, I just wanted to find the libary," she said in a rush, "I hear it's supposed to be really good and I've always loved books, and I wanted to check a couple out for light reading, you know before classes start. I like to know what we're studying." This was all said extremelly fast, and Severus felt his lips twist up into a smile at the keen Gryffindor. Maybe that would be one less dunderhead in his class this year.

Draco snorted, "the library?" He pulled a face. "Why on earth...?"

"Just because you yourself find it physically impossible to pick up a book and read what's inside it, Mr Malfoy," Severus said silkily, "others do not."

Draco scowled.

"What happened to Harry?" Hermione whispered, gazing at the Professor as they entered the Hospital Wing. He lowered the child onto an empty bed.

"We'll explain later," Severus replied neutrally, knowing full well there was only so much she could know. The story would have to be fabricated quite a bit. He stared down at Harry with undiguised compassion in his black eyes. The poor child was going to cry when he woke up in the Hospital yet again, given his tendancy to end up there way too often.

At least he would wake up. If Draco hadn't been there then the consequences would have been far greater. Severus pushed those thoughts away and called for Poppy.

"Poppy!" He looked towards the medi-witches quarters, expecting to see her running towards him. But the door stayed closed. He frowned. "Stay here," he told Draco and Hermione quietly. Severus Snape had not been a spy for Dumbledore for nothing, and he crossed the Hospital Wing as silent as the grave. He knew Poppy's door was always open, and was surprised when he found it wouldn't budge beneath his weight. A feeling of foreboading washed over him as the door finally gave way to show the Healer's quarters.

The room looked the same as usual, the potion vials lining the shelves, the masses of books sitting on bookcases, the fire still crackily in it's grate. But Poppy was lying on the floor.

"Poppy!" Severus knelt next to her head. The medi-witch was scarily pale. A flutter of a heart beat was barely keeping her alive. Severus, being a Potions Master and quite a skilled Healer himself knew what to look for.

Poison. There were traces of powder still on her lips. Severus's blood ran cold as he realised what had happened. The attacker hadn't simply attacked in one place tonight. It had been in two places, to make sure that Harry wouldn't get help if he'd survived. Which confirmed his worst fears. Harry's fall hadn't been an accident, he knew that already, but this showed that the attacker was serious, that he was clever. Which was very dangerous.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he muttered, flicking his wand at Poppy's body. There were gasps as he emerged from her quarters into the Wing, and he nodded grimly at his two students.

"Draco," he focused on the small blonde boy, "I need you to Floo call Professor Dumbledore and Minerva, tell them to come here. Then call Lily and James, and I suppose even the dog too-" his lip curled up into a sneer-"and bring them here also."

Severus moved to Poppy's bedside and waved his wand from her head down her torso. His dark fathomless eyes read the parchment grimly. He already knew what the poison was: it was Dragonus Root Powder, a slow working but deadley poison that put the victim into a coma the minute it touched their lips, forcing them to become lost in their own nightmares, before killing them. She had about a week at most, which gave him time to work on the cure, however her week wouldn't be a pleasant one.

Harry, however...He shuddered to think at the injuries the child had sustained. The fireplace flared green and emitted two bodies who stumbled and coughed as they fell into the room.

"Lily," Severus whispered hoarsley. Lily's panic crazed eyes found his and he almost cried at their perfect green. They fell upon her son.

"Harry?" She gasped.

"Harry!" James cried out and he was beside his broken son faster than a breath of air. Severus coughed, seemingly choking on the emotion he was feeling.

"Professor!" Alarmed cries made his head snap up as he saw Draco and Hermione backing away from the centre of the room where they had been standing. A sudden chill eveloped them. "Professor!" Draco whispered, terror clear on his face.

"Severus?" Lily's voice was barely audible. "What is that?"

A figure moved in the shadows. Severus coughed again, feeling his airways constrict. What was going on? He couldn't breathe, couldn't...

"No!" He gasped, as he realised what had happened. He fell to his knees.

"Sev!"

"Professor!"

The last thing he saw was a pair of beautiful green eyes before his world became darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that kinda changed as I was writing it. When I started, it was not my intention to poison both Madam Pomfrey and Severus, but my imagination took over and there we are.<br>**

**Hope you liked it, any ideas on what you'd like to happen next?**

**Thank you :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days...Basically I've had a really bad cold and I lost my voice which sucked. I feel a bit better now but I'm still not in school, so that means updates for you!**

**I was also wondering if any of you knew whether A-Level English Language or Literature is better for Creative Writing? Thank you for all your support, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 21!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>"Severus!" James grabbed the other man just in time for his skull not to collide with the hard stone floor. "Severus can you hear-"<p>

The fireplace flared green, making James leap into the air in fright, consequently dropping the comatose Potion's Master, and Lily screamed, a hand pressed to her accelerating heart. Sirius fell out of the flames, his handsome face drawn with lines of worry and panic. He ran a hand threw his long wavy hair, his dark eyes falling on Harry.

"What happened?" He demanded, feeling his stomach drop when he saw his Godson's pale form. His gaze fell upon Poppy and he paled noticeably, then Severus.

"What-"

"Sirius!" James called breathlessly, struggling to lift Severus's limp body, "can you-"

"James, my friend, are you a wizard or not?" With a flick of his wand Sirius had sent Snape hovering to an empty bed, not taking care to ensure he _didn't_ hit his head on the metal bars before he lowered him onto the sheets.

"Sirius!" Lily said reprovingly, "he's got enough problems as it is without you adding a head injury to the list!"

Sirius snorted, "good."

"Padfoot," James said sharply, "put your differences aside, this isn't a laughing matter." He studied his son with barely disguised panic, "Lil's what're we going to do? Poppy's...and, and Sev's, and I don't know the first thing about serious injuries, and Harry needs-"

"James," Lily took her husband's face in her hands. "Harry needs us to be calm. He doesn't need two hysterical parents, he needs Healers."

"But we don't have Heal-" He almost shouted.

"No," Lily replied calmly, "but I was Poppy's Apprentice in my final two years at Hogwarts, and I _did_, unlike some, pay attention in Potions."

James took a deep breath as her words registered.

"Can you help Harry?" He whispered. Lily nodded.

"But I need help."

"I don't know anything-"

"James Charlus Potter!" His wife said in exasperation. "You've spent the last eleven years patching up our son when he's fallen over or, or, blown up that stupid cauldron you bought him for his seventh birthday! I think you're capable of assisting me now!"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, gazing into her strong green eyes and determined face, "it's just...he scared me. He looks so..."

"I know," Lily dropped her gaze, biting her lip anxiously, "but he's going to be okay, love."

The two adults studied the three unconsious wards with similar expressions on their faces.

"It's strange, isn't it," Lily said, "how the few people who could actually help Harry got targeted too," her voice turned steely.

"Whoever did this made sure that it would be difficult to save him," Sirius said quietly. The anger was barely concealed in his voice.

"Whoever did this I'm going to kill them," James growled and his eyes were dark with fury and fear.

"Not right now," Lily knealt beside her son, "we need to fix Harry first."

The red haired witch waved her wand slowly over Harry, from his forehead and down his torso. A soft blue glow began to emit from his chest and a roll of parchment consisting of five lines appeared in her hand. She read it quickly, her eyes growing hard. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry...

Two broken legs

A fractured wrist and elbow, (right side)

Bruising to the front right of the brain

Blood loss to the forehead

Internal bleeding along ribcage, (danger: minimal)

The only relief the roll of parchment offered was that it stated that whilst Harry's injuries were bad, they were not life threatening, and the internal bleeding wasn't in any way overly worrying. That didn't stop her tightening her grip on the paper in pure anger that someone had harmed her son.

"Lils?"

"We need to stop the internal bleeding first," she took a deep breath. James nodded and kissed her forehead gently.

"Okay Harry," she murmered, "let's start fixing you, baby." His eyes remained closed and his skin was still a deathly pallor, but speaking to him calmed the frantic mother somewhat. She started to begin the spell that would knit his veins back together, and the muscle that had torn.

"Sirius?" Lily asked calmly.

"Yeah?"

"In Poppy's office is a vial labelled 'Blood Replenisher', and another labelled 'Pain Relief: Series 5'..." Sirius was gone before she'd even finished the sentence.

Harry's body began to glow a bright white as the charm began to work, and some of the colour returned to his cheeks. With a soft gasp his eyes fluttered open and found his mother's face watching him concernedly.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Lily asked gently.

"Like hell," Harry croaked. "Wha' 'appene'"

"Never mind that now, honey, I need you to take this," his mother pressed a vial of Pain Reliever to his lips, her green eyes were shining with worry. Harry pulled a face but didn't object. His pain was too acute for him to ignore the need for pain relief, Lily thought, pressing her lip together in fury.

"Harry!" A voice to her left made her jump. Draco and Hermione were sitting on a couple of wooden chairs, both faces pale and they looked shaken, but otherwise okay. "You're awake!"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, closing his eyes, "yeah I'm..." Within seconds he was unconsious again.

"Asleep!" Sirius chuckled quietly.

"Is he going to be okay, Mrs Potter?" Hermione asked shyly, staring at the floor. Lily smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, Hermione, he's going to be all right soon," she said softly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You know my name!" She exclaimed. Lily laughed.

"Of course, you are going to be in of my class you know," she teased.

"And mine," James grinned, but his eyes flickered to his son. So's Harry, he added in his head, when he's better. He hated anyone who would see his son hurt. Hermione smiled tentatively.

"This is Draco," she introduced, a blush forming across her cheekbones. Draco looked surprised that she had introduced him, and so, quite frankly, was James. A Gryffindor friends with a Slytherin? Oh sweet Merlin, Harry, what have you started?

"Hello," the blonde haired boy mumbled. James and Lily caught each other's eye, sharing a look of amusement, before she turned back to Harry to begin fixing his bones and administering potions.

"Hello, Draco," James smiled as he settled himself down next to the two first years. "So how come you three were all out of bed past curfew then, especially on your very first night in the castle?"

"Ermm, it's not, uh, Harry's first night...in the...castle..." Draco tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. James, however, wasn't fooled and he raised an eyebrow, causing the blonde to go bright red.

"Umm, I was, ah, sleepwalking," Draco cursed the fact that he stuttered when he lied, "and I, I somehow ended up outside the Gryffindor common room, and and, Harr-I mean, Potter, and Granger found me and escorted me," he swallowed, "back to, to Slytherin."

Jame chuckled at the two squirming children.

"You can tell me, you know, I'm hardly the Professor to bite your head off."

Hermione looked up from her shoes and stared at him with sad brown eyes.

"We know that, sir, but we think it'd be best if Harry told you what happened tonight, it's kind of personal and we don't know if we should be the ones to tell you."

"What happened?" James frowned, instantly worried.

"Well, basically..."

"Harry was worried," Draco jumped in, shooting Hermione a glare, "about you leaving Hogwarts so soon without telling him, and he was going to your quarters to ask you about it."

James eyed them suspiciously, clearly not believing they'd given him the entire story. He had to acknowledge that they were trying their hardest to conceal whatever it was that they were hiding from him though, and he was grateful in some ways that Harry had at least managed to find himself two loyal friends.

A sudden rumbling in the castle far down below their feet made them all freeze.

Lily met Jame's eyes.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered.

"Lily-" Jame began. But then a thought occured to him. He frowned. "Didn't you say you'd called for Albus and Minerva as well?" He looked at Hermione and Draco. They paled.

"Yes, but, but they didn't reply and I was more preoccupied with getting you..." Draco said fearfully. Lily stood up.

"James," she took her husband's hand and led him out of earshot of the students. "The Stone. The rumbling came from that area of the castle." The Philosophers Stone was currently being held at Howarts, unknown to the students, to keep it safe.

"The Stone's well protected," James said, but he looked worried. Another great shudder had them grabbing each other in order to keep upright. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"We need to help Severus first," he continued, glancing at his friend, who's face was white and shining with sweat, "and Poppy."

"I don't know how," Lily whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"What!?" James placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yes you do, love, I have complete faith-"

"No James!" Lily interupted. "I don't know how because I don't think this is an ordinary poison. It's something a lot...darker," she whispered.

"Why didn't you say earlier?" He pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't want to panic the kids," she blinked as tears obscurred her vision, "do you know what was here tonight?" She asked quietly. James met her gaze and wiped her eyes with his thumb.

"It was Him," Lily whispered. "He was here. And I think He still is. Do you know how much terror that would cause if we told them?"

They were silent for a long time.

"What do we do? There must be some way to help them...I don't want Sev to die," her voice broke and she began sobbing in earnest.

"Ssh, shh, love, it's alright, we'll figure something out," James tightened his arms around her and held her close, feeling her body shake with sobs.

Far below them, a giant three headed dog, Fluffy, (Harry's dog's, Fluffy Junior, oversized parent, to be precise) let out a long and loud howl of contentment as a man in purple robes and a turban that smelled disgustingly of garlic releashed the large chains and manacles that bound him to the floor.

Lily and James stood stock still as the howl reverberated throughout the castle.

"Please tell me that's not..." She begged. A massive crash made the ceiling shake, loose bits of plaster raining down on their heads. A cacaphony of barking which seemed to be getting louder made them all wince and cover their ears.

"Professor!" Hermione and Draco yelled. "What is that?!"

"Umm, that is Hagrid's latest pet project," James called back, turning to his wife who was watching him with a funny expression on her face.

"Lily?"

"Someone set him free," she said quietly, trying not to let the first years hear her. James nodded grimly,

"so it would seem."

"Someone's down with the Stone," she said distractedly, "we need to-"

"No," James said firmly, _"you're_ not going anywhere." She glared at him.

"The Stone," she muttered distractedly, "there's something about it that makes me remember...I read somewhere, I read..."

"Professor?" Hermione asked, walking over to them. "Are you talking about the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Err," Lily recovered her dumbfounded expression quickly, a skill she'd learned from Severus. "Yes, but how do you-"

"It's here in the castle, isn't it" The young witch interrupted.

"Yes," Lily said cautiously, "How-"

"I did a lot of background reading over the summer, I found Hogwarts fascinating, so I found out as much as I could about the wizarding world, and I researched Professor Dumbledore because he's said to be the greatest wizard of all time," she said all this very fast, "and I read about Harry too. He's in a few books, like The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts...And I thought that maybe the reason you hid the Stone in Hogwarts was because you're scared that Voldemort's going to come back to power and if you have the Stone it means that that's one way that he cannot use to come back. But given the events tonight I think that someone's trying to get the Stone and we need it more than them so you have to stop them."

They all stared at her in amazement.

"How did you...?" James asked weakly.

"I'm a muggle-born," the bushy haired girl's bout of confidence had rapidly vanished and she was once again studying her shoes. "So Professor McGonagall brought me my letter and took me to Hogwarts. She was talking to someone in the-Leaky Cauldron?- and I overheard." She had the grace to look sheepish. "And then I researched the Philospher's Stone, and...and..." She trailed off.

Lily almost smiled. The girl was as keen a student as she had been! But in completely different circumstances.

"Why did you say we need the Stone more than them, Hermione?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because I read somewhere that if the Stone is melted and turned into liquid form it can be used as a Healing Potion," she said quietly. "It might heal them." She looked at Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey sadly.

Lily gasped.

"It does!" She said excitedly. "I can't believe I didn't think of this! We need to get to the Stone and-"

CRASH!

The door to the Hospital Wing was blown off it's hinges and was flung across the room with surprising force, smashing into the far wall.

In the doorway stood a giant, growling, angry, three-headed dog.

* * *

><p><strong>That was actually a really long chapter for me! I hope you enjoyed it! If I get lots of reviews I might post another chapter soon. Like, really soon.<br>**

**Thank you :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sometimes being ill doesn't totally suck if it means I can write and update this a lot!**

**I was just wondering how old people are who write and read FanFiction because I guess I never really thought about it before. I'm only wondering because I read a story and the author had put that she had published her own actual book and it was for sale on amazon, so then I wondered about age and stuff.**

**I'm sixteen by the way :)**

**Anyway, I also don't know if anyone actually reads this bit, but hey ho!**

**Enjoy Chapter 22! :)**

* * *

><p>"Nobody...move," James breathed.<p>

'Fluffy', (who looked remarkably like Cerebus, the dog who guards the gates of Hell) was standing quivering, stock still, all three heads focusing on the group of unfortunate people who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the dog just had a very good nose. Maybe both.

"No one...move..." James whispered again as the three headed terror growled and licked a disturbingly long, salivary tongue along his front lip, pulling it back to reveal metre long, yellowed but incredibly sharp and pointy, canines. It's eyes narrowed.

"No one..."

"Move," Sirius hissed under his breath, "like we were trying to." James glared at him.

Fluffy sat back on his haunches and howled. A long, drawn out cry that made the walls shake and dust crumbled from the arches in the ceiling. The skin on the nape of James's neck prickled and it took every inch of his self control not to grab his wife and his son and bolt from the room as fast as he could. Then, far away, an answering howl, sadly a lot less frightening, growled as Harry's dog heard the beast's call.

"Oh no," Lily breathed.

"Ssh," James shushed her.

Now standing intimidatingly to it's full height, Fluffy (who had been informally re-christaned Cerebus by everyone present in the room) twisted around to meet his new threat: a miniscule in comparison, miniature triple-headed pup.

"Oh sweet Merlin, Fluffs," Lily whispered. Cerebus snarled at her words and with one swat of a giant paw had sent Fluffy flying into the wall, where he crumpled and hit the deck with a resounding thud. Then Cerebus's great amber eyes were once again locked on them, and it didn't take a genius to work out he was thinking _dinner, dinner, dinner..._

"James..." Lily muttered. "James..."

"Stupefy!"

It seemed that the threat of dying an unheroic death due to one of Hagrid's oversized pets became too much for Sirius and the stunning spell hit all three heads straight in between the eyes. With an enraged yell the dog began to attack.

"Professor!" Hermione screamed as she dodged a giant paw. She waved her arms to get Lily's attention. "Professor!"

"Hermione!" Lily yelled. "You and Draco grab Harry and Floo to St. Mungo's!"

"But-"

"No buts," Lily sent a pepper-up spell at Cerebus's left head, causing him to yowl at octaves that dolphins could only hear, "go now!"

"You need music!" The young witch tried one last time as she and Draco scooped up Harry's limp body off the bed and began dragging him towards the fireplace.

"Music?" James cried, "well if you've got a piano hidden on your person somewher I take my hat off to you!"

"No!" They were almost at the fire. "No, humming! Or singing, or whistling, or, or...anything! Just try it!" A second later they were gone. At least Harry's safe, Lily thought with relief, turning back to face Cerebus. The dog was watching the fireplace with interest, blinking at the bright flash of green as Harry, Hermione, and Draco had vanished.

James and Sirius looked at each other. On three? James mouthed. Sirius nodded.

One...

Two...

Three...

The Hogwarts school song was suddenly being belted out in loud ringing tones across the Hospital Wing. Lily winced and rolled her eyes at the song choice. Really? Out of the entire world of fantastic music her husband and friend went for the school song. Typical.

Cerebus froze and slowly rotated until he was looking at James and Sirius. With a completely thunderous expression in his glowing eyes. He opened his jaws and snarled, threads of spit and saliva flying everywhere, and then he raced forwards, jaws snapping.

"I didn't realise the music had to be well played!" James yelped as Cerebus's paw sent him flying into one of the beds.

"James!" Lily screamed. Sirius laughed breathlessly.

"Not really surprising is it?" He gasped. "We couldn't even sing Harry to sleep when he was little!"

"This is not a joking matter!" Lily yelled. She reached Severus's bed and levitated him over to Poppy where she did the same.

"Lils!" James cried, "go to St. Mungo's! We'll follow shortly!"

"Where did you think I was going!?" Lily rolled her eyes. She had one final glimpse of a very angry, very large, dog before the green flames engulfed them.

James watched his wife disappear with the same relief Lily had felt when she'd seen Harry vanish. At least his family were safe, he thought, now we just need to get through too...

"James!" Sirius's shout made him look up from the part of Cerebus's long tail he'd been setting on fire. "The Stone! We still need to get to the Stone!"

In all the chaos he'd forgotten the reason why Cerebus was free in the first place, and the thought of the dog breaking free of his heavy manacles gave him a sudden idea.

"Accio chains!" He muttered, hoping they weren't too heavy and wouldn't cause the castle too much destruction on their way. Just as Cerebus was about to launch itself off of the pile of broken beds it was crushing, a loud thump and clanging outside in the hall made everyone freeze. Yes, he thought, yes...

"Incarcerous!" Sirius caught onto his friends plan and with a flick of their wands they had the terrifying three-headed dog chained to the floor. And the wall. And the ceiling. For good measure. James wiped his sweaty forehead with a grimy hand.

"Wow," he panted, bending over at the knees as he struggled to draw breath, "I think I'm getting too old for this." Sirius grinned and clapped him on the back, panting too, his brow dripping with perspiration. There was a long gash along his cheek.

They both stepped back to survey the scene.

"I don't think Poppy's going to be too happy with us when she sees what we did to her Wing," Sirius voiced James' thoughts out loud. James grinned.

"Never liked this place anyway," he rolled his eyes.

The castle rumbled down below, a distinct menacing shudder that made the room go cold. Both men shivered.

"Come on," James glanced back at Cerebus, "we need to make sure that no one's got the Stone yet." Cerebus growled as they tried to inch past him. His great bulk meant that even though he was tethered to the floor, he still took up great deal of room.

"Easy Cerebus," James cautioned, holding up his hands, "easy..."

"James," Sirius snorted, "do you own a wand." With a lazy flick Sirius had transfigured what was left of an armchair into a tall, beautiful chello, where it began to play a lullaby.

James smacked his forehead.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?"

"You never think straight when you're panicking," Sirius shrugged.

"Come on," James set off down the hall, trying to ignore all of the rubble littering the floor.

* * *

><p>The Third Floor corridor was empty, of course, it's previous tenant having just been relocated, so they made it down the trapdoor easily.<p>

"Urghh," Sirius groaned. "I still hate this plant stuff."

"It's protecting the Stone," James reminded him, rolling his eyes at his best friend. The Devil's Snare slithered around his waist, snaking his ankles together. It took every inch of his brain to keep from struggling, otherwise they'd really be in trouble.

"Isn't there something that can make this stuff release you faster?" The dark haired wizard grumbled irritably.

"Yeah, it's 'Lumos Solem'," James said clearly, feeling a sense of relief as the plant released it's choke hold on him at the bright flare of sunlight that exploded from his wand tip.

"Thank Merlin,"

"Oh stop complaining Padfoot," James called over his shoulder as he jogged on through the next room, where a huge mountain troll already lay unconscious on the floor, a huge pus-filled bruise on the side of it's small skull. It wasn't breathing. With a feeling of foreboding, he opened the door at the end of the hall, his hand pressed to his nose to keep out the stench. This proved to no avail, however, as his eyes watered and stung. Behind him Sirius was coughing and gagging.

The next room was Filius's, all of the beautiful enchanted keys flying gracefully throught the air with perfect, shimmering wings...all except one. Which looked as though it had already seen it's fair share of keyholes.

"That one!" James pointed at the wonky rusting key. "Up there!"

"Finite Incantartem!" Sirius had sobered up at the sight of the dead troll, and his face was grim with fear and worry. The keys all ceased moving and floated aimlessly above their heads; their beautiful magic extinguished. James grabbed the floating key and strode to the heavy oak door, stuffing it in the bronzed lock and opening it just in time for him and Sirius to dive through, as the opening door had caused the magic to release the enchanted keys and they now zoomed like missiles towards them.

"Minerva's," Sirius eyed the dark room apprehensively, "didn't she say it was a..."

Just as he was speaking the lights flared to life, showing a large, imposing chess set.

"It's okay, Padfoot," James whispered, "remember what Albus said? There's a door-"

"Oh yes, the door that leads you straight to the final chamber," Sirius nodded, "I didn't fancy having to deal with Snape's protection either."

"Severus," James corrected automatically as they slipped through a side door and walked softly down an earthy tunnel.

"I don't really think it was a good idea, building this," James breathed quietly as the feeling of foreboding increased, "I mean, the door isn't very well concealed and he announced it at the teacher's briefing..."

Sirius nodded in acknowledgment.

"Why didn't you help with the protection?" He asked his friend, barely audible, for the temperature had dropped to below freezing, the same feeling of fear that was tangible in the air when they'd first gotten into the Hospital Wing earlier. "James, what is that..." He trailed off as they emerged in a large chamber. In the centre was a huge, gilt framed mirror, gleaming gold under the soft yellow lanterns. And there was one more thing.

The room was empty.

"James?" Sirius muttered, "I don't like this...I don't like this at all..."

"Ssh," he shushed, walking forwards and down the marble steps until he was standing in front of the mirror. Glancing around him uneasily, unable to shake off the feeling that something was very wrong, he swallowed audibly.

In the mirror, Lily waved at him and smiled, holding his left hand. James almost waved back, but caught himself. He did smile though, taken away at his wife's beauty.

"Lily," he whispered. Harry's face appeared next to him, and his arm was slung carefully over his son's shoulder.

"Harry," he smiled. His son grinned impishly up at him, then he patted his pocket and pulled something out. Something shiny and red, blood red. James gasped.

"For Sev," Harry said quietly, winking. He slipped the Stone into James's pocket, and almost immediately he felt the heavy weight pressing against his thigh.

"James," Sirius said sharply. James blinked and looked up.

Wizards in black cloaks were surrounding them, their metallic masks shining, the disturbing patterns almost moving.

"James Potter," a voice hissed, echoing off the marble walls. Beside him he heard Sirius gasp, and he spun around frantically, searching for the owner of the voice. For he knew who it was, he knew...he knew...

Out of the shadows came a tall figure, dressed in purple, wearing a large, wrap-around turban...But gone was the garlic aroma, and the fearfull expression. Now, cold eyes stared back at him, assessing him, undoing him...

"Get them," the voice hissed again. And the room exploded in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't supposed to happen...my imagination ran away with me...<br>**

**Sorry? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Anyone else's accounts crash yesterday, or was it just mine?**

**Annnnnnywayy, here is chapter 23**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>James woke to the sound of water dripping overhead, and the dank, dewy smell that was like the deepest dungeons that had been sealed at Hogwarts long ago. Groaning softly he lifted his head out of the cold puddle and looked around. The room was cavernous, and dark, lit only by a single lantern that flickered overhead. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. He clambered stiffly to his feet and found he had to crouch, bent double, in order to avoid scraping his head along the low ceiling that was made of craggy, sheer cut rock.<p>

From the damp walls, the smell, and the lack of light, James had already deduced he was underground, most likely in someone's cellar...but who's? And where was Sirius?

A loud, agonized scream made him jump and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Sirius," he muttered under his breath. He winced as the shrieks became strangled and hoarse, then cut off altogether. "SIRIUS!" He yelled, rattling the iron gate that seemed to be the only way in or out of the cellar. "SIRIUS!"

The silence that met his ears was deafening. James felt sick, what were they doing to his friend? If they'd hurt him. he was going to...At least Lily and Harry were safe, he thought, a small relief. At least his family were somewhere else.

"Hey!" A loud voice snarled, making him jump, "he's awake!"

"Where's Sirius?!" James demanded, pressing his face to the metal bars, "what have you done to him?!"

The Death Eater chuckled humorlessly.

"Nothing much...yet."

James's blood ran cold.

"If you, don't you-don't touch him!" He fumbled for his wand only to find himself being blown forcefully through the air and crumpling against the rocky wall, gasping in pain when something hard dug into his leg.

"The Dark Lord doesn't approve being made a fool of, Potter," he hissed, "give up the Stone now, or you can watch your friend and your _family_-" he spat the word "-die. Starting with your son."

He strode away, leaving James panting on the floor. Careful not to make too much noise, he slowly pulled the blood red stone from his pocket. It shone in the faint light, but otherwise seemed fairly worthless considering the mess it had caused. But he knew otherwise, he knew it could combat death and could've saved Severus and Poppy. He only hoped they'd been able to find a remedy at St. Mungo's.

Besides him there was a soft pop.

"Gah!" James yelped in surprise as a small, dirty-looking creature dressed in what appeared to be a tea towel, apparated next to him. And Draco.

"Draco?" James gasped in astonishment, "how did you-"

"Ssh!" Draco pressed a finger to his lips quickly, "we don't have much time!"

"Time?" James whispered. Draco rolled his eyes. Wow, for a Professor he really was quite stupid. He hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud until he saw James raise an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"Sorry Professor, but we need to leave, quickly, before my Dad comes to get you next!"

"Wait, what, leave? You mean you can apparate into and out of this cellar?"

"Yeah, with Dobby."

"Dobby? The-"

"Hello sir," the elf was bowing low to him, staring at him adoringly, "Master Draco says such nice things about you."

"Thank you," James said, bemused. "But how can you apparate in here, I tried and-"

"You a, don't have a wand, and b, this room is warded. It's impossible to apparate or disapparate into or out of here," the blonde interrupted hurriedly. "Now, come on we need to..."

The doors banged and loud voices could be heard down the corridor.

"Dobby now!" Draco hissed, just before the cellar was enveloped in darkness, and James felt a small, long fingered hand wrap around his own before they were squeezed into an unpleasant sensation of nausea.

They emerged in a large room, empty, with high ceilings and dark, shiny wood floor, and...

"Sirius!" James cried, running forwards. His friend was lying in the centre of the room completely still, his long wavy hair thrown across his face.

"James?" He croaked.

"Sirius, oh Merlin, what have they done to you?" James was nearly shocked speechless before a wave of anger flooded over him. Sirius coughed.

"Nothing a good long nap couldn't heal," his friend tried to joke, but it came out weakly.

"It was the Cruciatus curse," Draco said softly, staring at the form of Sirius Black, "but not as bad as usual, Dad must have managed to make them lay it off a bit."

"Why would your Dad do that?" James asked as he levitated Sirius up into the air.

"Dad's a spy, Dumbledore's orders. The Death Eaters have started re-grouping, so usually it would be Professor Snape, but he didn't want the job this time round," Draco explained in undertones, watching the room warily. James was slightly gobsamcked.

"You're only eleven!" He finally choked out, "how do you know so much?"

"Dad always says you can defend yourself better if you know the truth and what's going on. Although," Draco muttered under his breath, "that still doesn't make him a very nice person."

"Are we at your house?" Things were starting to click into place. Draco nodded.

"How did you find us?"

"Dad sent Dobby and instructed us to come get you out. Obviously he can't do it, he's busy pretending to be the enemy," the blonde boy snorted.

James was about to reply when a terrible screeching began grating above their heads.

"That's the alarm," Draco paled, "they know you're not in the cellar. We need to go."

"Dobby?"

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Dumbledore's Office, Hogwart's School."

"No! We need to go to-" James protested.

"Hogwarts," Draco said firmly, "trust me."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's Office was empty. James ran a hand through his hair in agitation, walking to the door and then back again.<p>

"What now?" He realised he was asking an eleven year old boy who hadn't even had his first day at Hogwarts for a plan, but he'd gotten them out of the Malfoys, hadn't he?

"We can Floo to St. Mungoes," Draco said confidently, "that was Professor Potter's plan, anyway."

"Lily?" James was weak with relief. "She's okay?"

"Fine," Draco nodded, "she's scary, by the way, when she wants something."

James concealed a grin behind his hand.

"Oh really, what happened?"

"Well, the Healers were being quite rude and skeptical, you know Severus doesn't have the best reputation, and she...kinda got..a little...mad.." Draco's cheeks flushed. James laughed.

"Is he okay, though, Severus?" He asked, feeling a bubble of concern rise in his chest for his friend.

"He will be," Draco's eyes looked haunted. "He was screaming though, horrible things," he looked shakily at his Professor, "it makes you have nightmares, terrible...nightmares," he whispered.

James walked forwards and hugged the small Slytherin.

"He'll be fine, Draco," he said gently, "you're formidable Head of House will be back sooner than you'd like."

Draco laughed softly,

"he's not really that bad," he mumbled into James's chest, "he just wants people to think he is."

James chuckled.

"Severus enjoys terrorizing the younger years, I think it's his favorite hobby."

"Unfortunately for us," Draco muttered. The Professor squeezed him for a moment before stepping back and beginning to pace in front of the fire.

"Is Harry okay?" He asked, frowning slightly. The blonde nodded and carefully took a small handful of Floo powder from the silver pot besides the fireplace.

"Dobby?" He looked at the small, ugly but sort of cute, house elf who gazed back at him with undisguised devotion.

"Yes Master Draco?"

"There's no need for the 'Master' bit," Draco said hurriedly, blushing.

"Of course, Master," Dobby bowed low, "Dobby understands." James grinned at his student who looked unhappy with his title.

"Tell Father we're at St. Mungo's," he instructed, "thank you," he added after a pause. The elf nodded his head and snapped his fingers; gone before you could say house elf.

"Draco?" James asked quietly, "what's the real reason that you and Harry came to be together last night?" Draco was silent for a long time before saying,

"I think it's better if Harry tells you that; it isn't something that I think he'd want other people talking about without him...it's quite...sensitive," Draco mumbled.

"I see," this was becoming more worrying by the second, "why were you not in your common room?"

"I, er, you see," Draco stared hard at his feet, "I, erm, I kinda, maybe stuck up for Harry in my, in my common room, and, and I said...I said that people shouldn't judge before they really, they really know," he stammered, "and they didn't, erm, didn't take it...well."

James regarded the young blonde Slytherin thoughtfully.

"Thank you," he thanked sincerely, "for doing that. You didn't have to. It takes a good deal of bravery to stand up to your own House, and I only know one other man who has done the same."

"Who?" Draco was curious.

"That is for him to tell you if he wants to," James said gently, "but we need to go."

The fireplace flared green, and both of the wizards stepped through the flames, carefully supporting an unconscious Sirius between them, to St. Mungos' Hospital.

* * *

><p>St Mungo's was packed with witches and wizards sporting every kind of strange and wonderful magical injury; from blue boils that exploded with stars, causing the person to light up unintentionally, one witch had a kettle mutating out the side of her head and was muttering to herself, a wizard who was dancing up and down because his feet were so hot, a heavily cloaked person, who was, on closer inspection, a dwarf, and who had extremelly long toe nails and very prolonged front teeth, causing him to look like a rabbit. A man was dragged through with only one leg: the other was a mixture between a horses front leg and a troll's arm, by the looks of it. A small child who was tearfully clutching a tiny shrunken witch, who appeared to be her mother, and a baby who was flying around the ceiling with wings the size of tents.<p>

"Wow," Draco breathed, "it's crazier than earlier!"

The witch at the reception gave them a bored sigh and pointed at the sign behind her irritably.

"Magical disfigurements, spell injuries etc...on floor 1, Magical creatures and plant injuries floor 2, in-patients...blah blah you can read, go on, I have dozens of stupid people waiting..."

"Come on," James took Draco's arm and pulled him to the side out of the way.

"This place is nuts," Draco stated, taking in his surroundings with wide eyes. James laughed.

"Don't let her hear you say that!" He whispered, nodding at the grumpy reception desk. She glowered at him in return.

"Long night?" James asked innocently.

"First floor," she snapped, jerking her wand at Sirius who was currently floating unconscious above everyone's heads, "Irene'll take him."

A petite witch in white robes smiled at him warmly before tapping Sirius's foot with her wand and vanishing off down the corridor.

"Thank you!" James called after her, waving. "At least someone who works here is nice," he added in an undertone to his student, who giggled.

"Not being rude, are we James?" A loud voice said from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with a very angry looking Lily.

"Lily!" He gasped, partly in fear, partly in relief. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay," she shot him a withering look. "Come on, Sev and Poppy're down here."

She led him down a wide corridor to the left of the grumpy receptionists desk, shooting him a look of death when he waved cheerfully at 'Violet', the irate receptionist name tag read.

"Oh leave her alone!" Lily snapped. "Give her a break."

"She's so grumpy!" James grinned, wrapping his arm around his wife. He immediately backed off at the look he was given.

"Lesson number one," he stage whispered to Draco, "always obey your wife's facial expressions!"

Lily just shook her head and stalked ahead, pointedly ignoring the two now laughing wizards following in her wake.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the lack of updates recently...school caught up with me!**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for your support and for the reviews and positive feedback, it means a lot to me!**

**Here's Chapter 24! :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Severus blinked his eyes open slowly, wincing slightly at the gunge that held them together. He was finally able to peer blearily through his sticky eyelashes at the white walls and light streaming through a window next to his bed. The sheets were white, the floor was vinel...he knew instinctively he was in hospital. He groaned as the previous events came back to him and then immediately panicked.<p>

Harry.

He didn't think he could bare it if anything had happened to the small boy. Somehow, Harry had wrapped himself around Severus's heart; him and his family.

"Sev?" Lily's soft voice made him squint in the direction of the door, and he grunted in acknowledgement. Lily smiled gently at him.

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" She sat in the chair besides his bed and stroked his limp hair off of his sweaty face.

"Perfectly fine," Severus tried to say but his voice was scratchy and hoarse. Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Is Harry...?" He asked, trying to ignore the feeling of panic in his stomach.

"He's fine, Sev," Lily smiled, the relief in her voice was evident, "better than you."

"Mmf," he mumbled, attempting to sit up, "how long was I out?"

She pushed him back down gently,

"three days," her eyes were soft, "James has been tearing his hair out. Between you and Sirius both being sick, he's had no friends to stop him from going insane. That and the fact that we're confined to the hospital until Dumbledore secures the castle, all the students have been sent home."

"Is Black doing okay?" Even that man seemed to be manipulating the strings on his heart and making them twinge.

"He's recovering," Lily's voice took on a darker tone, "they used the Cruciatus curse a lot." Severus winced, he knew how that felt.

"Sev!" A happy cry from the door made him look up. James Potter was beaming at him, his eyes shining. "You're awake!"

Severus grunted in reply.

"How are you feeling, Sev?" The man came and crouched beside his bed and studied him with concerned hazel eyes.

"M' fine," he muttered, feeling his neck flush under the scrutiny of Lily and James Potter. James smiled at him gently.

"Are you in any pain? The nurses left a pain reliever in case you were experiencing any abdominal pain, which is to be expected after your poison," James reached for the vial on the table next to the bed.

"No I'm fine, I don't need anything," he rolled his eyes at James, trying to make his voice sound anything that resembles normal.

"Are you sure?" James persisted.

"Merlin Potter, I said I was fine!" Severus snapped irritably. James just looked at him pityingly.

"Okay, if you're sure," he patted Severus's arm. "Harry's been waiting for you to wake up," he added, "Lily's been trying to make him read some of his school books and I think he's looking for a retreat." The man laughed.

Severus grinned.

"Well it would do him good," Lily huffed, "anyway, books are interesting!"

"You sound like his friend, Hermione," James snorted.

"Are Draco and Hermione still here?" Severus asked, suddenly remembering the students. Lily shook her head.

"Their parents came to collect them a couple of days ago," she replied, tucking a flyaway strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Hey," She said playfully with a smile on her lips, "we've got something to tell you!"

"What?" Severus eyed them warily, "you've lost the plot, we're moving to the North Pole, James is actually a girl, what?" They both had that look on their face when something great had happened but it wouldn't have quite such a fantastic impact on everyone else. (That was from previous experience anyway).

"I'm pregnant!" The words practically tumbled out of Lily's mouth in her excitement. James simply grinned at him. Severus felt his mouth flop open in surprise.

"Wow, congratulations!" He finally managed to form the correct words. James laughed at him.

"Two weeks!" Lily beamed.

"Congratulations," Severus repeated, feeling a genuine smile on his face. "Two terrible Potter juniors running around Hogwarts," he raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Hey!" Lily punched his arm, "this won't even be at Hogwarts when Harry's there, she's eleven years younger," she gestured to her stomach.

"Oh, it's a girl now, is it?" Severus grinned. James winked at him. Lily glared at him in mock rage.

"Well I'd quite like a girl," she said thoughtfully. James burst out laughing.

"Well I'm not taking the poor kid back if he doesn't fit your criteria!"

She smacked him round the head. Severus laughed.

"I'll take the poor child if it comes down to it," he joked. Lily's face turned serious.

"Will you be Godfather?" She asked him, looking into his dark eyes. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, in the best way possible.

"Me?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, Sev, you," she took his hand and squeezed it, "I can't think of anyone better. Harry adores you, and our baby will too." Severus's throat was feeling surprisingly thick.

"I'd love to," he finally choked out. James grinned at him and hugged him tightly, causing Severus to cautiously pat the man on the back. He wasn't a hugger.

"Uncle Sev!" Harry's excited voice, swiftly followed by a large bundle of Harry, crashed onto his bed.

"Hi there, love," Severus smiled at the excited eleven year old, and tousled his messy black hair.

"Uncle Sev, you've been asleep so long! Mum's been trying to make me do work!" The eleven year old groaned, flinging his arms around Severus's neck in an exuberant hug. Severus caught him easily and laughed.

"So you came here for a break did you?" He teased. Harry nodded vigorously.

"Are you all better now Harry?" His dark eyes roved over the boy in search of any injuries.

"Nope!" Harry gave a satisfied wiggle. "I'm all better, even better than you!" He said cheekily.

"Why you little..." Severus growled, shaking his head fondly at the boy's words. James laughed.

"Everyone's in better shape than you, Sev," he grinned, "except Padfoot." Severus snorted.

"It's usually the other way round," he said dryly, "I'm normally picking you Potters up off the floor."

"Harry, love," Lily stood up and headed for the door, "do you want coffee, I'm going to get some, the cafes open now." James stood too and stretched.

"I'll come," he waved at Severus, "back soon, Sev, don't miss us too much!" Lily rolled her eyes and laughed, pulling her husband from the room. Harry watched this action in disgust.

"They're gross," he wrinkled his nose. Severus laughed at him and picked up the book Harry had brought in with him.

"Quidditch Moves to make Everyone Jealous," he read, raising an eyebrow at the boy. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they have this really cool move called the Wronski Feint and all the top seekers can do it...and it describes it and has pictures-see-and you can learn it too, and it's really cool, look!" Harry pointed at a moving picture of a man on a broom doing a three-sixty spin. "Wicked, huh!"

Severus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Those moves look like they'd give your parents a heart failure, love," he rolled his eyes. Harry deflated slightly.

"I can't fly anyway," he muttered. Severus gave the boy a comforting squeeze.

"You'll be able too soon, love, James's nearly finished anti-jinxing it for you and then it'll be fine."

"Do you know who did it yet?" Harry asked. If I knew who did it I'd be tearing them limb from limb, Severus thought savagely.

"We have our suspicions," he said gently, "we think it was Quirrell, especially after what happened the other night with you and the Stone," he explained.

"Oh," Harry said quietly, "but he was a teacher?"

"Yes Harry," Severus looked at the boy in concern, his tone soft, "but not all teachers turn out to be good."

"What happened to the Stone?"

He looked at the boy in front of him, staring up at him with his wide, innocent green eyes.

"Your Dad gave it to Professor Dumbledore, pet. It's not at Hogwarts anymore, it's at a safe place."

"I'm sorry you got poisoned," Harry said earnestly, dropping his gaze and studying the white bed sheets. Severus gently pulled the boy's face up so he could look at him.

"It's okay, love, it wasn't your fault." Harry looked miserable. "I'm better now, Harry, and your Godfather is recovering well, from what I've heard."

"What's a cruciatus spell?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing slightly in confusion.

"Something you should hope to never encounter," Severus replied shortly. Harry's face dropped and he felt bad instantly.

"Harry, look at me," he said quietly. The boy looked up slowly, his eyes shining with tears. "Nothing that happened was your fault, love, none of it was your fault."

"But Sirius-"

"No," Severus said firmly. "Don't blame yourself, child, it wasn't your fault one man made the wrong choices. Quirrell is a bad person, and what he does isn't any of your fault."

Harry sighed and curled up next to him. Severus wrapped a comforting arm around him and kissed his forehead.

"Aren't you getting too old for this?" He said teasingly. Harry grinned.

"Do you know about the baby?" He said, his face brightening immediately. "I'm going to have a little sister!"

"I know, love," he smirked, "another annoying Potter brat terrorizing the place." Harry punched him.

"I'm not annoying!" He cried.

"Oh yeah?" Severus rolled his eyes and pinned Harry's arms to his sides. "Watch it brat, I can still beat you up even in this decrepit form!"

"Beating up my son, Sev," James set a steaming cup of Starbucks down on the table. "Let me join in!" Harry shrieked as his father's strong arms locked around him and tackled him, scooping him into a fireman's lift over his shoulder.

"What," Severus eyed the muggle coffee with distaste. "Is that?"

"That?" James looked up, his glasses slightly askew. "Oh, Starbucks, the cafe here was shut so we went into London." Severus raised his brows distrustfully at the polystyrene monstrosity. "It's good, Sev, really." James added, smirking at his expression.

"Where's Mum?" Harry asked, still swinging his arms ineffectively at his father.

"In," James blocked a punch, "the loo. You know what it's like. Her hormones make her want to pee all the time." Severus sniggered.

"Ew, gross!" Harry flopped back onto Severus's bed. Just then the door opened and a pretty nurse with long dark hair and large expressive eyes, dressed in the hospital robes, walked in.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully, "glad to see you're awake, Severus." Her casual use of his name made his head spin. "I'm just going to check your vitals and clean you up a bit, you can always use the shower if you're feeling up to it, and if you're clear you should be able to leave shortly." She bent over his bed and busied herself with the empty potion vials on the table.

"Thanks, uh, uhm, thank you," Severus spluttered the most incoherent sentence of his life. Across the room James was grinning at him and flashing thumbs up. He smacked his forehead in despair at Severus's conversational skills.

The pretty nurse smiled at him.

"I'm Ellie, by the way," she added, straightening up. "You're all clear, I'll talk to the Healer about your release." She turned and left the room, and Severus found his eyes straying down to her rather attractive behind. As soon as she was gone James groaned loudly.

"Really, Sev? She's pretty!"

"Shut up Potter!" He growled. Thankfully Lily appeared magically at that moment, sparing him any moments of grief concerning his love life.

"Muuum!" Harry cried happily, shooting Severus a cheeky glance. Oh no you don't...Severus thought in horror. James smirked gleefully at him. "Uncle Sev likes the nurse girl!"

Severus scowled.

"Oh really?" Lily shot him an amused look. "Awh, Sev, that's so sweet, shall we invite her to dinner?"

"No!" He practically shouted, his cheeks flushing red. "No!"

James grinned at him.

"I'll be your wingman, Sev," he winked.

"No!" He grumbled, "absolutely not!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I promise to tell you how Severus and Poppy got poisoned in the next chapter, I was just in the mood for fluff!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry about not updating sooner, so I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Here you go, chapter 25!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Here you go Severus," the cheerful nurse appeared to float into his room with a dancer-like grace, a tray of food suspended effortlessly with her wand. She smiled at him and he found himself mesmerised by the upward curve of her lips, the slight arch of her eyebrows...He then realised he was staring at her gormlessly with a particularly unattractive expression, and hastily shut his mouth, blushing slightly as Harry caught his eyes and waggled his eyebrows.<p>

He scowled at the boy. Great, just great. Fantastic impression you're making Severus, he berated himself.

"Uh, umph, thank you, um, Ellie," he stumbled over his words and the blush increased. Her smile widened and her eyes seemed to brighten with humour. He had the feeling she was laughing at him.

"You're welcome, hon," she laughed. She had a very attractive laugh, the thought pinged up, unbidden in his mind. Harry snorted. Ellie turned her large blue eyes on the eleven year old, fighting to keep it together. "Do you want anything too, sweetie? We have chocolate sundae's as the kid's special today."

"Oooh, yeah, thanks!" Harry said happily. She grinned at him and turned to leave. Harry looked at Snape and raised his eyebrows expressively, gesturing wildly from Severus to Ellie with his arms. Severus glared at him. How the child had taken the task of his wingman upon himself he had no idea. Plucking up the courage he called

"EllieIwaswonderingifyouwanttogooutfordinnerwithmesomewhen?"

She turned around, her face puzzled.

"Excuse me?"

Severus was pretty sure his face was now tomato red.

"Would you, er, maybe want to, um, go out to dinner...with me...when I'm, er, better?" He stuttered. She smiled at him widely.

"That would be great, only, I'd have to run it by Jay first though."

"Jay?" He said blankly.

"Jay," her lips twitched, "my boyfriend." Oh. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did he ask? How had he managed to get himself into this situation? This was why he didn't date. This was why he was an expressionless, sneering, cold dungeon bat.

At least he had been before the Potter's drew him into their life. And Harry had twisted him around his little finger.

"Oh, oh, that's fine, completely fine, don't worry, I think you got the wrong idea actually. I only wanted to discuss any different Healing practices you might have, and if I could have used them in my, um, work...So yeah, that's completely fine, I don't think I'd have had the time to anyway..."

For a moment he thought he saw hurt and disappointment flash across her face, but then she just shot him a beautiful smile and swept from the room.

She didn't come back. Harry's ice cream was either forgotten, or she jut didn't...yeah.

Lily fell into the room with a barely concealed grin.

"Oh, Sev!" She cracked up laughing.

"What?" He harrumphed, choosing to glower at his bed sheets rather than meet the highly amused red haired witches eyes. Harry came and sat on his bed, his green eyes shining with mischief.

"What do you want, brat?" He growled.

"I want ice cream," Harry said innocently, "can you ring your bell?"

"Get lost brat," Severus scowled whilst Lily flopped down into his bedside chair, shaking with mirth.

"What's going on?" James walked in. His hazel eyes were sparkling curiously behind his glasses.

"Sev got turned down," Lily tried not to smile. She was unsuccessful. Harry giggled.

"Oh, mate," James was surprisingly sympathetic. "There'll be other women, Sev," he said bracingly, "don't you worry. Together, we'll find the right one."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't particularly want to," he said, trying for his most menacing tone that usually sent students running. James just smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll change your mind."

Insufferable man.

"Anyway, we have news," Lily swung her legs back and forth from her chair like a child. "Our baby is definitely a girl, my premonition was correct."

"Glad to see I won't have to adopt a poor unwanted little boy," Severus felt he could joke now that the conversation was on safer waters. James grinned at him.

"We have her name too," he announced.

"Well, Harry actually. It was his idea," Lily corrected, smiling at her son who's cheeks had gone slightly pink. Severus squeezed his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked, curious to know the name of the next Potter child to probably give him grey hairs.

"Rosa," Lily said softly, "Rosa Lily Potter."

"It's beautiful," he said genuinely, "it's a lovely name, Harry, love," he ruffled Harry's hair. Harry grinned at him.

"And," James continued, "we have a house."

"What?" Severus asked, confused. They didn't need a house, they lived at Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts is closed until Dumbledore can be sure that Quirrell and Voldemort have left, and the security spells have been revamped, so we needed new accommodation. We also thought it would be nice to have our own home, the castle gets a little old after eleven years...So we're moving into my parents' house, the Potter Manor," James said with a smile.

Severus needed a moment to process this information. He would miss living in such close quarters with the Potters, and he would miss Harry, (and now Rosa) enormously. But he was happy for them, the Potter Manor was beautiful, and it would be great for Harry to have a house to grow in, and Rosa to grow up in, rather than the large and empty, in the summer, castle.

"That's great, I'm happy for you," he said feelingly. "I won't be bothered by any early morning impromptu wake up calls," he teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sev," James had a slow grin spreading over his face. "You're coming with us."

"W,what?" He frowned.

"You didn't really think we'd let you live all alone in Spinner's End by yourself, did you?" Lily chided gently.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Brilliant," James clapped his hands together briskly. "I just need to check with the Healers about your releasage this afternoon, then we can leave."

"Finally," Harry muttered. Severus smirked at him.

"Oh, where's Black going?" It bothered him that he was even slightly concerned for the man's welfare, Severus thought grumpily.

"He's staying with Remmy," Lily smiled, "he left yesterday with Poppy."

"How is she?" Severus asked, his brows creasing. They'd both been poisoned with identical poisons, however he'd had a higher dosage than the medi-witch, so his recovery time was longer. He'd accidentally inhaled a lot of the powder from her lips when he'd examined her briefly in her office, and had then accidentally succumbed to the poison's effects.

"She's fine, a full recovery," Lily reassured him, "just like you."

"Good," he breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

"I'll be right back," James said as he left the room. "Oh," he added, his head appearing back around the door, "try to refrain from asking any girls out while I'm gone, Sev," he winked. Severus sent him his most terrifying glare, but James Potter only laughed.

"Uncle Sev," Harry began, "I did really want ice cream."

"I know, love," Severus rolled his eyes, "I think you'll have to go and get some yourself though."

Lily muffled a snort of laughter.

* * *

><p>The Potter Manor was large. The grounds alone were so huge it was impossible to see the boundary even from the top of the house. And it was also in need of re-decoration. No one had lived there for just under ten years, when James's parents had died, and no protective charms had been placed to keep the house from deteriorating, so it was going to take a bit of work to get it into livable conditions.<p>

"Well," Lily stood with her hands on her hips. "Me and Harry will tackle the kitchen first, I think, that's a definite priority, and you two can sort out the bedrooms upstairs." James grinned and punched Severus's arm.

"Let's go, Sev, the lady has spoken."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mum, can I choose my bedroom?" Harry asked, slightly shyly.

"Of course, love, you go on up with Dad and Uncle Sev, darling."

"Come on, squirt," James tapped his son on the backside lightly and the three men made their way up the staircase that was situated in the front hallway. The floor was fairly dusty, but a dark wood shone underneath, and as they walked through the house James and Severus banished the grime with their wands.

"Dad, can I use magic too, 'cause it isn't the school holidays?" Harry said hopefully.

"Nice try, Harry," James chuckled, "but no." He tousled his son's hair fondly and they stood on the landing, surveying the first floor of the house. "This one was my old room," he walked forwards and opened the door nearest the staircase to reveal a large bedroom in pale blue, the same dark wood as the rest of the house.

"Nice space," Severus remarked dryly. James rolled his eyes.

"Wow," Harry breathed, "it's huge." His eyes were wide as he took in the view outside the window. "I can't believe we're going to live here." James rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We need to get all our furniture from our Quarters at Hogwarts, and Sev, are you bringing your stuff too?" James turned to Severus. He nodded.

"Dad, can this be my room?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course, love," James smiled, "off you pop then, I don't think you can get out of helping your Mum this easily." Harry grinned.

"Who would try such a thing?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

Between the four of them, the Potter Manor was gradually made re-habitable, especially in one particularly memorable afternoon of passing all of their furniture through the Floo network. Dumbledore had granted them permission into Hogwarts for this purpose.

"Last one," James's head appeared in the fireplace, his glasses slightly askew and his face red with the effort of shifting heavy settees and beds.

"Okay, love, send it through," Lily flicked her wand at one of the red squashy armchairs lined up along the hall and sent it zooming into the corner of the sitting room. Severus, just walking into the room, narrowly avoided a collision with this chair, and he ducked and swore loudly. Harry giggled.

"Do you think that's funny, brat?" His eyes narrowed. Harry muffled a snort.

"No, sir," he giggled, "I think it's very funny."

"Why, you insolent little-"

The double bed flew through the Floo and skidded across the room, crashing into Severus and sending him flying against the back wall, where he was pinned by the bed. Harry and Lily cracked up laughing and James stepped through the fireplace, panting and running a hand through his messy black hair.

"We're all done, there's nothing-" He broke off at the sight of an annoyed and squashed Severus and his face broke into a broad grin.

"Ah, sorry Sev, didn't see you there."

"Evidently," Severus grumbled as he extracted himself from the wall. Lily sniggered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it! :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi all! I hope you are enjoying the story so far**

**Here's Chapter 26**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Lily yelled up the stairs, "Harry!"<p>

No answer.

"James! Sev!"

She poked her head into the sitting room. Nope, not there either. Great, just great, she grumbled to herself. A high pitched scream outside made her jump, and then the sound of breaking glass could be heard from in the kitchen. Lily groaned when she came through the door to the sight of Harry lying in the wreckage of kitchen chairs, and James vaulting through the now-broken window; in his defense he was looking quite worried.

"Harry?" James crouched besides their son, "Harry?"

"Mmfph," Harry mumbled, peering up groggily, "hap'n?"

"It's alright, son, where does it hurt?" James asked, concern clear in his hazel eyes. His black hair was even messier than usual, and his glasses were sitting haphazardly on the bridge of his nose.

Harry frowned as he remembered what had happened. He'd been flying outside with his Dad and Uncle Sev, celebrating the fact that he was allowed to fly his broomstick again, and then the snitch had zoomed off in the direction of the house...and he hadn't seen the tree branch...and the kitchen window...

He craned his neck to see the damage and winced. Mum was going to kill him.

"Harry?" Lily's soft voice broke through his thoughts. Her worried green eyes were staring down at him and he realised his head was cradled in her lap. Not mad then.

"Mph," he mumbled, sitting up slowly, "'m okay."

James kept his strong arm around Harry's shoulders in case Harry wasn't, indeed, okay, and was going to fall back on the assorted pile of rubble his flying stunt had created.

Harry stretched experimentally. Arms, check. Legs, check, ribs...ouch, bruised. Head...fine? He thought.

"What's your name, love?" Lily switched to Healer mode.

"Harry."

"How old are you?"

"Eleven," he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"What day is it?" Lily shifted on the sharp piece of chair leg she was sat on.

"Erm, Tuesday? The...19th? Of September?" He had difficulty naming the days of the week anyway, let alone if he had concussion. Lily nodded, satisfied he hadn't damaged his brain.

"James?" Severus's voice called from the hall. He rushed into the kitchen. "Is he okay, is he alrigh...?" Severus trailed off when he saw the wreckage that was now their kitchen. Harry smiled at him.

"Hey Uncle Sev!"

"Alright, brat," Severus shook his head and crouched in front of him. "Do you hurt anywhere, love?" He asked, scanning Harry's face anxiously. Harry couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes.

"No, we've just been through all this."

"Harry," Lily scolded. Severus shone his wand light in his eyes and he fought the urge to wince at the bright light.

"He's fine," he concluded, straightening up, "I can't say the same about the kitchen, however."

Lily groaned.

"Harry, we just fixed this house," she mock glared at her son who grinned at her.

"Sorry Mum," he clambered to his feet and started backing slowly from the room. "I'm just gonna go..."

"Don't even think about it, imp," James warned, quickly maneuvering to block the doorway. He pushed Harry back into the kitchen. "You can help your Mother clean up."

"Can't you just use magic?" Harry tried.

"We could," James conceded, "But you made the mess, so you're clearing up."

"But it would be quicker if you did it," he attempted. A sudden thought came to him. "Because it's half twelve and everyone's gonna be arriving for lunch soon so you need it tidied fast." He smiled innocently at Lily, who paled.

"Oh shit!" She swore, clapping a hand to her mouth. "I totally forgot they were..."

Harry grinned.

"Language, Mother," he said cheekily.

"I agree," Severus smirked, "you'll be teaching Rosa an extensive vocabulary if you don't watch out."

Lily shot him a withering look and James chuckled.

"I'll just be going then..." Harry spun and sprinted into the hall, disappearing upstairs.

"HARRY!" Three adults shouted after him.

"It's okay, Lils," James said confidently as he turned away from the kitchen door where Harry had vanished. "I'll cook." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Absolutely," James winked at Severus, "I'm quite a competent cook now, aren't I, Sev?" Severus blinked. James Potter was many things but a master chef was not one of them.

"Erm..."

"Excellent! Lils, you can clear up here, lunch will be sorted don't you worry, and our guests should be arriving...soon."

"Okay, I'll just grab Harry, my trusty little son," Lily shook her head as she left the room.

"Sev," as soon as she was gone James grabbed Severus's arm and pulled him over. "Go to the butchers in the village, and the bakery, and grab lunch. You can apparate."

Severus laughed out loud.

"I should've known."

"Yeah, well, we all know my cooking leaves a lot to be desired don't we?" James started pushing him out the back door. "Oh, wait, you'll need money." He raised his wand to summon the bag of galleons that was currently on his bed upstairs but Severus shook his head.

"Don't worry, it's on me."

"Oh, are you sure? I can-"

"No," Severus said quickly, "you've done a lot for me, letting me stay here. I'll pay, it's the least I can do."

"You're family, Sev, you're a Potter now," he patted Severus on the back, "go go go, though, be fast!"

"Merlin help me," the Potions Master muttered as he slipped into the crisp, midday sun.

Luckily for him, the butchers was close to empty, with only an elderly small man collecting a large pork chop.

"Two large roast chickens, a couple steaks, some ham, and..." he spied a delicious looking steak pie sitting on the side of the counter, "that pie there, please," he said quickly to the man, who was rather large and red in the face. He seemed nice enough.

"Big lunch today, mate?" He asked in a friendly fashion as he scooped up the meats and began wrapping them in paper bags. Severus nodded and ran a hand through his surprisingly clean dark hair.

"Lots of friends coming over, we just moved into a new house so they're all coming over for dinner," he explained. "Do you, by any chance, have any roast potatoes?"

The man chuckled.

"Over there," he pointed to a deli by the window where mountains of steaming potatoes and vegetables sat. Severus bagged a lot gratefully. That was dinner sorted.

"Thank you," he called over his shoulder when he struggled out of the door laden down with food. As soon as he was out of sight he shrank the meal and concealed it in his pocket; easier to carry around.

Now, dessert.

The bakery was easy to spot, a bright and cheerful looking place, unfortunately the queue was spilling out into the street. His heart sank. He was never going to be in time. Maybe there was another bakery...Just as this thought crossed his mind a large group of people, presumably all together, picked up and left; apparently the wait was too long. Severus seized the opportunity and stood in line, forced to stand behind a lady struggling with three loud and annoying children. He sneered at them. Merlin, I hope Rosa isn't going to be like this, he pinched the bridge of his nose. No, Lily won't allow her child to behave that badly, he reassured himself, or at least I won't.

The queue moved forwards. He already had planned out what he wanted so he wouldn't take so long: ten iced buns, five large pink doughnuts, chocolate fudge cake, and an almond croissant. Lily was addicted to them. Cravings never ceased to amaze...

Behind him a small woman joined the slow moving line, sweeping her long hair out of her eyes. It was wet from the rain that had just started up again, and her coat was flecked with fresh rain drops. He drew in a breath sharply. It was the nurse. Ellie. From St. Mungos. What was he going to do? Why was she here? He felt his cheeks darkening and immediately cursed whatever blood which moved to the surface of the skin to highlight one's embarrassment.

"Severus?" Her voice was still wonderful to listen to. Unwillingly he turned to face her.

"Hello Ellie," inclining his head slightly. Her dark eyes were already bewitching him, and her face seemed happy, overjoyed even, at seeing him. Why?

"I-" she broke off suddenly, perhaps remembering something. "Oh, I, um, are you well?"

"Much better now, thank you," he smiled tightly.

"That's good," she said awkwardly. The line crept painstakingly slowly. Oh please hurry up, please hurry up, he thought desperately at the posh lady before him. Anything to end this exceedingly awkward conversation.

"Ellie! There you are!" A loud, deep voice boomed from behind them. Besides him, he thought he saw Ellie cringe, but he couldn't be sure.

"Jay!" Her voice sounded falsely bright, "hi, babe!" The man was tall, towering over Severus who was six foot himself, and he had short dark hair and tanned skin, wearing only a tight white T-shirt that showed off his well tones torso, even in the cold weather. He hooked an arm around Ellie's waist.

"I got lunch, babe, you don't have to shop here," he looked around the bakery with cold blue eyes. His gaze fell upon Severus. "I'm Jay," he stuck out a large hand, his face was calculating. "Ellie's girlfriend." Severus nodded and shook hands, trying not to wince as the man crushed his fingers.

"That's nice," he offered, doing his best not to sneer at the bigger man.

"How do you know Ellie?" He asked casually, but his hard eyes suggested a fight if he didn't like Severus's response.

"I don't, really, she just treated me whilst I was in hospital," he replied smoothly, staring Jay in the eye. He frowned.

"I saw you two talking." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Severus really didn't like the man.

"Yes, just about Mr Snape's treatment, he had a few questions," Ellie interjected hurriedly, her worried eyes catching Sev's.

"Okay," Jay said slowly, "if that's all...?"

"Yes," Ellie took his arm and began pulling him away. "Goodbye Mr Snape," she called over her shoulder. Severus watched them go with narrowed eyes. He didn't like Jay; the man was possessive, cold, and he seemed somewhat aggressive. It irked him intensely that Ellie was with him, she could do so much better. Like me, a small voice in his head said. He silenced it.

"Can I help you, sir?" It seemed that the queue had moved on at last.

"Yes, erm..." As he rattled off his list his mind wandered. What if Ellie wasn't happy with Jay? Did she even want to be with him? Her frightened attitude suggested otherwise. Was he hurting her? Now that was jumping to conclusions. But what if he was? Feeling his blood boil at the very thought he thanked the kind lady profusely and exited the shop into the pouring rain.

"Sev!" James hissed when he crept through the back door, "what took you so long?"

"I got held up in the bakery," he muttered, shrugging off his coat. James frowned at him.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded quickly, then shook his head.

"No," he admitted, "not really. I saw Ellie."

"Ah, mate, I'm sorry, what happened? Did you talk?" Quietly, he filled his friend in on their conversation, and Jay. James nodded thoughtfully, his hazel eyes serious for once.

"We'll talk about it later, okay, Sev? Right now, we've got an army to feed."

It looked like the entire population on England had congregated in the dining room at the Potter house for lunch.

"Food's here everyone!" James called out, sending the meat, potatoes and veg zooming down the table and into the dishes laid out. Several cheers rang out before the meal was attacked by ferociously hungry witches and wizards.

"Thanks, Sev!"

"Thanks, James, this is amazing!"

James shot Severus a grin, which he returned, and helped himself to a large slice of Severus's carefully chosen pie.

"This is lovely, James," Mrs Weasley smiled her appreciation over a mouthful of chicken breast.

"Mm, it is," Lily caught James's eye and her eyes narrowed. "I wasn't aware you could cook like this, love?" She raised her eyebrows. James coughed.

"Well, new skills and all..." He coughed. Mr Weasley, Sirius, and Albus looked at him with humour dancing on their faces.

"Indeed," Albus said, eyes twinkling. Sirius grinned, shoveling roasties into his mouth.

In grand total, the local butchers and the bakery had fed the entire Weasley family, minus the two eldest sons, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, the Potter's, Severus, Hermione, Draco and Lucius, and Hagrid. Needless to say, the food vanished pretty quickly.

Despite the buzz of chatter, and the friendly conversation, Severus's mood remained dark as he thought of Ellie, and he stabbed his roast potatoes viciously, ignoring James's attempts at engaging him in their conversation, and pointedly glaring only at his plate, avoiding Lily's concerned looks.


	27. Chapter 27

**I would firstly like to say a big thank you to my amazing reviewers, glazedwater, Kendra Dhyanna, The Frozen Snowflake, for your review and you message. It means a lot to me that you all like my story and your positive comments are always making my day!**

**Especially, a big thank you to Kendra Dhyanna, I always have to translate your reviews but they're always really positive and helpful and mean a lot to me.**

**I'm glad you all like the Severus and Ellie concept: Team Sev and Ellie! **

**Just to clear up any confusion, Severus calls Harry 'love' as a term of endearment; it's his way of saying darling, or sweetheart. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites, my story reached 22, 000 view yesterday.**

**Anyway, enough drabble.**

**Here's Chapter 27, with some drama that Bookspirit1219 has been requesting. Hope it lives up to your expectation! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Throughout lunch, Harry had kept a wary eye on Ron, fearing another Gryffindor hatred campaign, but none was initiated. Soon he relaxed and became involved in an animated discussion with Fred and George, and his Dad, about their sweets.<p>

"-they're not perfect at the moment-"

"-we can't stop you bleeding yet, so you'd just bleed to death-"

"-but we think that's a minor issue-"

"-they could be used on enemies!"

"That's enough boys!" Mrs Weasley reprimanded, glaring at her twin sons as they laughed loudly and winked at Harry. James grinned.

"They're harmless, Molly, don't worry about it."

"James," Lily shot him a stern look, but the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her.

"They're not harmless," Molly muttered, stabbing a potato with the same viciousness Severus had been commanding, "one day you two are going to be expelled!" She pointed her fork threateningly at the twins. They laughed and shrugged.

"Dumbledore wouldn't expel us, would you Professor?" They chorused, beaming innocently at Professor Dumbledore. His blue eyes twinkled merrily behind his silver spectacles.

"Of course not, my dear boys, I'm sure Mr Filch would be most upset with me if I ever did that."

Molly rolled her eyes.

"Dad?" Harry asked curiously. "Were you ever threatened to be expelled?" James, Remus and Sirius shared a look of high amusement, and Severus snorted into his drink.

"On more than one occasion, Harry," James winked, "but we were far too loved by our Professors for that to happen."

"What did you do?" The twins said, excitedly. Sirius grinned.

"They were all excluded, though," Lily intervened, catching James's eye. He mock glowered at her before smirking.

"Not a tale which needs to be told, Lils," Sirius said loudly, "drinks anyone?" Harry giggled. "What are you laughing at, imp?" His godfather pretended to cuff him round the head with a well aimed swat.

"Abusing my son, Padfoot?" James asked mildly as he took a swig from his drink.

"This one needs disciplining," Sirius mock growled, before ruffling Harry's hair affectionately.

"Mmph! No! Gerrof!" Harry moaned. "Why does everybody feel the need to do that?"

"Awwhh, Harry, love, are you being bullied by your godfather?" Lily teased.

"Muggles have this thing called childline," Hermione piped up, "they rescue badly treated children."

"I think I need it," Harry grumbled, glaring at Sirius who laughed.

"The number's 0800 11111," Hermione winked, "in case you ever need it. Well, at least it was last time I checked."

"Why did you ever need to check, love?" Lily teased, "your parents are lovely folks, we met them at the station."

"Child abuse is a very common thing, Mrs Potter," Draco nodded, smirking slightly. "Isn't that right, Dad?"

"Why you little..." Lucius smacked his son on the arm, causing him to jerk and slip his sleeve into the gravy on his plate.

"Daaaaad!" He complained. "See! Abuse!" He said triumphantly. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"How much do you know about telephones, Hermione?" Arthur's eyes had lit up at the mention of the muggle world. "It's how child whatsit operates, you said?"

"Childline, Dad," Ron corrected his father quietly. It was the first time he'd spoken since he'd arrived.

"Yes, that," Arthur turned back to the bushy haired witch excitedly. "Telephones are electric, aren't they? With electicy?"

Hermione nodded and she and Arthur began a detailed discussion about 'elecitcy', soon joined by Lily, who'd grown up a muggle, and Remus.

"Mum, could you pass the gravy?" Ron asked, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"Ooooh! Ronniekins is talking, Freddie!" George grinned, nudging his twin.

"Wow, what a revelation, Georgie!" Fred said wickedly, beaming at his younger brother, who coloured a bright red. "What brought you out of your sorry silence, little brother?" The twins asked. Harry peeked at Ron who was staring at his plate resolutely, ears burning, and felt sorry for the boy. Ron caught Harry's eye quickly and looked away immediately when he saw him watching.

"Nothing, leave it alone," he muttered.

"I hope you're feeling remorseful, Ronnie Poo," Fred said in a sweet voice, "after what you did-"

"Shut up!" Ron snapped.

"Yes, Fred, leave him alone. Ronald made the correct choice concerning certain people," Percy spoke up with a sneer.

"You bullied him into it, Percy," George fired back, "it was your idea-"

"I was only doing what was necessary," Percy sniffed pompously. "The rest of our House agreed."

Draco and Hermione were watching the argument with trepidation. They caught each other's worried eyes and looked at Harry who was apparently ignoring the others, but his upset face betrayed him. Severus's dark eyes met the worried First Years, his mirroring their own concern, as he watched the Weasey's conversation with anger brewing in his stomach. It appeared Percy was the ringleader in Gryffindor's rejection. Glancing at James and Lily, he saw them both engaged with Arthur and Molly, oblivious to their children's upset. Good, he thought, Harry doesn't need an audience right now. Harry looked over at him and his eyes were sad. Severus smiled comfortingly and his heart clenched at the small smile he received back.

"I don't," Ron said quietly. Percy blinked.

"What do you mean, Ronald, of course you agree!"

"No I don't. It's mean. You shouldn't have done it, Percy." Ron looked at Harry nervously. "I'm sorry, mate." He said quietly. Harry stared at him for a moment before a small grin spread over his face.

"It's okay, Ron." The look of relief that spread over the young Weasley's face was heart warming, and Severus smiled at the group when they all, in turn, peeked at him, gauging his reaction.

"Ron," Harry introduced Draco, "this is Draco. He's in Slytherin." To Ron's credit, he didn't say anything negative about this fact, apparently Harry's friendship with Professor Snape meant that the boy had come to the conclusion that Slytherin wasn't all that bad. The Potions Master rolled his eyes, just as James looked at him. The other man grinned.

"Something amusing, Sev?" He asked, scanning the table, his hazel eyes resting fondly on his son laughing with the youngest red headed boy, Hermione, Draco, and the twins.

"Your son has worked out the problem, James," he relayed quietly. James didn't know, of course, what the problem had been, Hermione and Draco, the loyal friends, had refused to tell him. But watching his son chatting amiably with Ron made him feel that the boy had been part of it, and he was glad that whatever it had been had been resolved. Harry caught his Dad watching him and grinned.

"Dad when's dessert?"

"Cheeky little so-and-so, aren't we?" James shook his head. "What have we brought our son up to be, Lils?" Lily nodded sadly.

"Expecting dessert after a fine meal like this...and after he destroyed my kitchen, no less!"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, at the same time Ron said, amazed,

"you destroyed the kitchen? Wicked!"

"Wow, tell us how you did it, Harry!" Fred grinned.

"We need to try it out!" George winked.

"Boys!" Mrs Weasley sighed.

Dessert was a scramble for the chocolate cake, doughnuts, and iced buns, and Lily had surprisingly gone off the almond croissants Severus had purchased earlier, and had disappeared off to the kitchen for grapes. Grapes. Severus's appetite had vanished instantly, however, as he remembered whom he had met in the bakery.

"Sev?" James asked in a low voice. "I was thinking, if you're really worried about Ellie, we could go back to St Mungos and see her, maybe ask her out for dinner again on a strictly business date. Then if you talk to her-"

"No," Severus interrupted before James could finish, "I was probably just imagining things. She's probably fine, happy...He's a big guy, much handsomer than me, I suspect I just received the wrong end of the stick, that's all."

"We both know that's not true, Sev," James disagreed, "you need to-"

"I said no, Potter, just drop it!" Severus snapped shortly, pushing his plate away. He was no longer hungry.

"Dad, Uncle Sev, will you come play Quidditch with us?" Harry called. Him, the Weasleys (minus Percy), Draco, Hermione, and Sirius had all stood up from the table.

James gave Severus a look that clearly said, 'we'll discuss this later', and Severus groaned inside.

"Sure, love," the man stretched and stood, "let's go."

"Uncle Sev?" Harry gazed at Severus, and the older man had the uncanny feeling that Harry knew something was wrong. His eyes were concerned. "You coming? I swear I won't knock you off your broom this time!"

"You knocked Snape off his broom!" The twins cried, excitedly, "wicked! And you lived?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right there, love, but no crashes this time, love, okay?" Severus assured Harry. The eleven year olds green eyes lit up.

"I'll try!" He grinned.

"Please just mind my kitchen, Harry, baby," Lily admonished, resting her chin on her hands, "it can't take another bashing, and neither can my heart."

After a long afternoon of Quidditch, it was the twins, Hermione, Draco, and James, versus Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Severus, it was decided that the kids would sleep over that night and be collected in the morning.

"Be good, Draco," Lucius raised his eyebrows at his only son, "any misbehavior and feel free to send him straight back, Lily, James." James winked at Draco.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine, Lucius," James smiled, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I'm hardly the one to object to a little mischief, am I?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mine too," Molly added, "any trouble, any at all-" she skewered Fred and George with a glare-"Floo me."

"Goodnight Ron," Mrs Weasley pulled her son into a hug, despite his protests, "night, Fred, George." The twins quickly skirted their mother before she could administer a goodbye cuddle to either of them and grinned evilly when they saw Ron bright red, having been a culprit to their mother's ministrations.

"Muum, can't I stay too?" Ginny's eyes were filled with tears, and she clung to Arthur's hand tightly.

"No dear, it's too late for you," Molly said firmly.

"It's only one night, Molly," Arthur said quietly, "I'm sure-"

"No," Molly was adamant,"not tonight." Ginny scowled, obviously used to being the one left out. Harry felt sorry for her and was about to say some comforting words when Percy spoke.

"Don't worry, Ginny, I'm not staying either," he sneered at his brothers.

"That's 'cause you're a prat," Ron muttered. Mrs Weasley glared at him.

"Ronald!" She scolded, about to launch herself into a tirade when Arthur took her arm, and smiling at the Potter's and sternly saying he hoped his sons would behave, steered Molly into the fireplace, where they vanished. Lucius followed suit, after hugging Draco and smirking at his son's protests. He nodded at the Potters and shared a brief smile with Severus, before he was gone.

"Right," Lily said brightly, happy to have so many people in her house, "hot chocolate?" Severus rolled his eyes and James grinned. Hermione looked around her.

"I'm the only girl," she laughed. Lily smiled.

"Not quite, love, but I know what you mean. I live in a house with three men."

Hermione giggled.

"That must be annoying."

"Watch it, Hermione," James raised his eyebrows, "it's not too late to send you home." Sirius grinned at the first year and cracked his knuckles.

"Yep, we don't care if you're a girl-"

"You," Lily smacked Sirius's arm and began shoving him to the fireplace, "don't live here. Out you get Sirius. You too Remmy."

"Hey!" Sirius cried indignantly. He winked at the Weasleys. "Bye all!"

Naturally, the group of five wizards, one witch, didn't get to sleep until early hours of morning, after staying up late eating Bertie Botts every flavour beans and chocolate frogs, and laughing hysterically. The four first years zonked out last, after having a long serious discussion on Housing, Percy, and when Hogwarts would be reopened.

Ron was surprisingly sympathetic when he learned that Slytherin had fallen out with Draco, and he acted quite brotherly and warm, which made Harry and Hermione share a relieved look that the two would get on. Harry was happy. He had three great friends, all of whom were standing by him and didn't care what Gryffindor or Slytherin said, and that was more than he could hope for. Their happy conversation ended abruptly when Severus came in, looking half asleep and with his hair rumpled up on one side, making him look like a disheveled raccoon, and demanded they go to sleep at once.

"Will you all please, just...go...to...sleep," he passed a hand over his eyes, "if I'm woken one more time by a hysterical giggle, any more thumps, or...singing, if you could call it that, you are all going to wish you'd never been born." Harry grinned cheekily.

"Sorry, Uncle Sev," he sniggered, "your hair..." Severus's glare would've sent Voldemort running. Harry swallowed.

"Chocolate frog?"

"Harry. Just. Go. To. Sleep."

"Night Sev," the children mumbled as they all snugged down under the various sleeping bags and blankets Lily had found.

"Night, loves," he said quietly, backing out of the room and closing the door gently. He yawned. Kids, he grumbled, going to be the death of me.

The room was silent, save the Weasley twins loud snoring, Ron's sleep talking, and the others breathing. Hermione sighed, and cuddled deeper into her blanket. At four am everyone had finally fallen asleep, peacefully sleeping in the arm room, the moonlight filtering through Harry's opaque white curtains. Downstairs, Fluffy barked in his sleep and rolled over, the clock ticked in the hall, a bird sang sleepily outside.

The intruders were not noticed, the resting household unaware they were no longer alone. The door to Harry's bedroom opened without a creak, footsteps crossed the dark wood floor with no sound. The masked figures in cloaks surveyed the sleeping children disdainfully, their wands held up, lit.

"They never learn...do they?" One drawled.

Harry blinked his eyes open at the voice. He was immediately filled with a heart stopping feeling that he wasn't alone, that something was very wrong. He sat up slowly and surveyed his room carefully, peering into the gloom.

"Dad? Mum?" He whispered.

The shadows came alive. Rough hands grabbed him, hauling him up, and an arm clamped over his mouth. He struggled, kicking wildly, and heard gasps and cries from the others. Fighting blindly he saw several masked men, all gripping the small forms of his friends, and his panic increased.

"MUM!" He screamed, biting hard on his captor's arm. The men swore loudly and viciously walloped him round the head. Harry heard Hermione scream his name before everything went black, fading into oblivion.

Ron fought desperately, sensing someone next to him struggling too he watched in horror as Harry's eyes rolled back into his head. Hermione screamed and her terrifies eyes met his before a blindfold made his world go dark, the harsh fabric cutting into his skin. There was a thud in the hallway and the sound of running footsteps, James's panicked voice.

"Hurry, they're awake," someone with a thick, throaty voice snarled from behind him.

"I can't, this one won't hold still," someone snarled back, the muffled sounds of a fight and a yelp rang out in Harry's bedroom, before the door burst open, and James Potter screamed.

"HARRY!"

Then they were gone. He felt a jerk around his navel and the room disappeared, replaced by a nauseous, heart wrenching tube. He was going to pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out...

Everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Fairly long chapter, I hope you like it! I had fun writing it, and I hope the Death Eater part is okay by you Bookspirit1219!<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I haven't updated all week but I hope the last chapters cliffhanger kept you all in suspense!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, your positive comments were really nice and made me feel loved**

**Here's a nice chapter 28 for you :)**

* * *

><p>"James!" Lily screamed, gripping a fistful of her husband's T-shirt in horror. "James, oh Merlin, James..." A strangled moan escaped her lips as she walked with quick, broken movements around the empty bedroom, sleeping bags strewn across the floor, blankets tossed aside. "Harry!" She whispered, "HARRY!" Her voice was coming out in small shrieks which grew louder and louder as she ran out into the hall, banging doors open in a desperate attempt to find her son. "HARRY!"<p>

"Lily! Lily, stop, stop!" James's strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. "He's gone, he's not here." Lily buried her face into his shoulder and burst into tears. James held her tightly, stroking her hair, murmuring words of comfort he didn't feel.

"Ssh, it's okay, we'll find him, shhh," he rubbed her back, but his own voice was tense with fear.

"H, how did they g,get in?" Lily's breath hitched, "the house is warded, h,how...?"

"The wards aren't up," Severus's voice spoke from somewhere to her left, his normally calm and soft tone strained with worry, "they fell a few hours ago." James began counting in his head. One, two three, four, five...

"When everyone left," he muttered. Severus nodded tersely, meeting his eyes. James searched his friends tight expression and found his own terror reflected in the potion masters features.

"You don't think...?"

"Lucius," Severus said quietly, beginning to pace.

"Wouldn't he have told us?" James frowned, watching Severus stride back and forth. "At least have warned us something was going to happen?" Severus's dark eyes narrowed.

"He should have," he whispered, "unless he didn't know. Or..."

"Unless he isn't really on our side," James concluded, dread gnawing in the pit of his stomach, "it's the only thing that makes sense." Lily pulled away from James's shoulder, anger radiating from her in waves.

"Lucius?" She said softly. "Lucius. That man is responsible for this? He's supposed to be a SPY! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FRIEND!" The last part was a shout. James's own face was hard with fury and Severus felt glad he was on the Potter's side; he shuddered to think of what would become of those at the receiving end of their wrath. He thought of Harry and his gut twisted.

"We need to put the wards back up," James snarled, "raising his wand. So _he_ can't get in again." Lily's hair was whipping around her head, her magic manifesting at the strong emotions coursing through her; fear, anger, hatred, love...

"No," Severus said, thinking hard, "we need to leave. They know where we are now, we can't risk them getting through again."

"Leave?" Lily's voice was a deadly whisper. "We just MOVED HERE! I AM GOING TO HUNT LUCIUS MALFOY DOWN AND-"

"LILY!" Severus grabbed the fiery witches shoulders and shouted her name, hoping to break through the red haze that was clouding her vision, he knew it was because it clouded his too, but he was under control. She froze. "That's not helping Harry, we need to focus. He needs calm parents and friends, not hysterical adults who are set on revenge!"

Lily's face whitened and crumpled.

"Harry," she bit her lip hard, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Hes okay, please tell me he's okay?" She pleaded, gripping Severus shirt tightly. He swallowed.

"He's going to be fine, everyone's going to be alright," he lied. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"We can go to Sirius's," James called from the fireplace, Floo powder in hand. "Albus warded it as well as ours."

Severus nodded.

"Dobby can help us," he said with a sudden thought, "he might know something." James frowned.

"The house elf?"

Severus nodded.

"The way you phrase questions can mean that a master's previous command can be counteracted," he said grimly, "he can tell us what happened."

(HPHP)

They were tied together in ropes, cutting deep into Harry's upper arms. Hermione was on his left, her bushy hair was tickling his face, and Ron was on his right, panting and struggling against the cords. Somewhere behind him Fred, George, and Draco were also fighting but it was in vain, the ropes were too tight, and magically bound in place. Harry knew that, and so did Hermione. She was very quiet, and trembled slightly, but every so often he could ear her muttering under her breath, as if she was reciting something.

There was a muffled yelp to their left, somewhere in the trees, and leaves rustled. The young wizards froze. Their captors had taken them to a forest and tied them together, along with several other prisoners they had captured already, and then they'd disappeared. They'd promised to be back, however, with ominous threats if they'd so much as moved an inch.

"Snatchers," Ron had mumbled under his breath before one of the men, who smelled suspiciously like a troll, had flicked his wand at them and Harry's tongue seemed to swell to an unmanageable mass in his mouth, making it impossible to speak. Judging by the silence, the same had happened to the others too.

It had been 2389 seconds since the snatchers had left. Hermione let out a small whimper and Harry felt his tongue unglue from the roof of his mouth.

"Ron?" He whispered hoarsely, "Draco?"

"Harry," Draco coughed, "we need to leave."

"No kidding," George wheezed.

"No, seriously," Draco's voice was stronger, and more urgent, "they're getting Greyback!"

"Who?" Harry's gut had already clenched in fear at the name. The snatchers had smiled sinisterly before they'd vanished, triumphant smiles pulling their waxy cheeks as they'd said Greyback's name. _There wont be enough left to bury_...the words rang in Harry's head on repeat.

"He's a werewolf," Draco whispered, "father spoke of him once. We need to leave before they get back, or..." Ron swallowed audibly beside him.

"Greyback's the least of your worries," a husky voice behind Harry's right shoulder spoke. They all remained silent. None of the other prisoners had spoken before now.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked quietly, after a long silence. The voice was familiar, he knew it from somewhere...

"You don't know where they're taking us," she said quietly, "they're taking us to _him_, they're taking us to _him..."_

"Who's_ him_?" Ron asked, but the slight tremor in his voice showed that he already knew and didn't want to face up to it. But Harry had different worries. He knew who it was.

"Ellie!?" He gasped.

"Hello Harry."

Reeling in shock he strained at the ropes, trying to turn around to catch a glimpse of the witch. After several minutes of twisting and squirming, leaving him soaked in sweat and covered in grime from the cords rubbing against his skin, he had managed to turn enough to see Ellie's face.

She looked awful. Her hair was a tangled mass, full of bits of twig and thorns, her skin was cut and caked in dirt, as if she'd been dragged along the forest floor, through all of the plants and mud. Her eyes were the worst. The bright sparkle was gone, leaving a hunted, wild look that frightened Harry to the bone.

Her lips were white and cracked, but they still tried to pull up in a genuine smile which turned into more of a grimace.

"Ellie, how...what? How did you get...What happened?" Harry spluttered out eventually. Her eyes hardened.

"Let's just say you can't trust your friends, shall we?" She said quietly. Her eyes grew sad, but anger soon replaced it. "I was so _stupid_!" She snarled, more to herself, "I _knew_ he was no good! Why didn't I just-I should've..."

"Hey, it's okay," Harry said softly when a tear trickled down her cheek. "It isn't your fault." Ellie's eyes met his, filled with desperation.

"But it is," she whispered, "I told, I couldn't help it-I told..." She bowed her head. Harry's heart jumped up into his throat at her words. He didn't really understand what she meant, but he had a hunch, and it wasn't a good one.

"That's how they knew how to get into your house," her voice was barely audible, broken with shame, "I told them." Gasps from the others echoed Harry's own horror. "I told them where your house was located, I knew from the h,hospital records," her breath now came in broken sobs, "I didn't want to tell, but he threatened...he threatened, and I couldn't let, I didn't want...please, Harry," her eyes met his, "he said he'd kill my family."

Fury had been building in the pit of his stomach up until she uttered those last words and then it all dissipated. He couldn't even imagine what his life would be like without his parents. He'd have to live with his Aunt Petunia, and from his Mum's stories that seemed a fate worse than death. The others shifted slightly and there were shocked gasps at Ellie's words.

"Um, Ellie?" Hermione asked timidly, staring at the ground (which was difficult as they were all tied together so consequently the main thing in that line of sight was a mass of legs and feet). Ellie smiled slightly and nodded. "But your family are okay? I mean, I know you told the, the snatchers, where to find Harry, so your family...they're all okay, aren't they?"

Ellie dropped Hermione's gaze and there was a sinking feeling in Harry's gut.

"No," her voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse. "He lied. He killed them anyway." A muffled sob escaped Hermione's lips and Draco stood straighter angrily.

"That's disgusting!" He said in anger, "how could he! It's barbaric, you're supposed to honour your promises, Father taught me that." Ron hissed, and then awkwardly shrugged a hand towards Ellie and clasped hers in his. Ellie smiled at them all, blinking tears from her eyes.

"Your Father," she said, "is Lucius Malfoy, is that right?" Draco nodded. "He's the spy, isn't he?" Another nod. "They know," she whispered, "they knew someone in their ranks was a spy, I heard them talking one night. That's how they got through the wards. They used your father," she met Draco's eyes, "I didn't think they'd get the information out of them, I had hope they wouldn't, but they did...I don't know how..." She trailed off as Draco's face drained of colour.

There was a snap in the trees behind them and everyone froze, standing stock still, breath held.

"We need to go," Hermione breathed, her face white with fear. Draco nodded.

"Do any of you still have your wands?" Ellie asked suddenly, with renewed vigour. Ron and Draco shook their heads but Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but we don't know how to levitate a feather, let alone get out of enchanted cords," Harry said helplessly. Hermione remained silent, thinking furiously.

"If you pass me your wand Harry," Ellie said straining her arm out to reach his, "I know a spell that might work."

"Why wasn't this mentioned earlier?" Ron grumbled. Draco nodded in agreement. Ellie silenced them with a look that looked like a cross between Harry's Mum, and Mrs Weasley.

"Here," Harry panted, managing to squeeze his wand out of the pocket in his pajamas (thanking Merlin he was wearing the pair Severus had gotten him last year with the hidden pockets in the front, especially for wands), and pressed it into Ellie's outstretched, shaking hand.

"All of you grip hands," she muttered, "we might ping apart with speed." All the first years grabbed each others sweaty hands nervously, squirming to face the forest again. "Okay," she took a deep breath, "relashio!"

Immediately, Harry felt the cords slacken and slither down his ankles, and at the same time he pitched forwards, still hanging onto Ron and Hermione's hands, and they all hit the ground hard.

"Oof!" Hermione gasped as the breath whooshed out of her. Harry gasped for breath as he pushed himself to his feet, offering her a hand up.

"Well," Ellie inspected Harry's wand with a satisfied smile, "that went well."

"You were expecting it not to?" Draco asked, incredulously as he dusted himself off. Ellie shrugged.

"I wasn't ever very good at spell work," her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "I was better at Potions."

"Well," Harry said, glancing around, "at least we're free and-"

Loud sirens started wailing, loud enough to wake up the entirety of Northern Scotland, forcing them all to clap their hands over their ears, as Ron took a step away from the group.

"Don't move!" Ellie shouted. Ron accidentally stumbled another step at the sound of her voice and the wailing increased. "They've warded the area, stop moving!"

Everyone froze and Hermione's hand clamped around Harry's. Her frightened brown eyes met his and he squeezed it reassuringly.

(HPHP)

"Dobby knows only what he tells the Masters," Dobby wrung his hands pitifully, his huge, tennis ball eyes filled with tears.

"So Lucius had nothing to do with this?" James pressed, his tone hard. Dobby shook his head frantically.

"Mr Malfoy is good, kind Master. He wasn't a parts of this, Dobby knows, Dobby knows his M, Master didn't, d,do it!" Large hiccuping sobs tore from the house elves form as he threw himself to the floor in distress.

Severus caught James's eye in a warning look and he crouched down in front of Dobby.

"We know Lucius is a good wizard Dobby," the potion master spoke soothingly, "but do you know who took Harry, how they took Harry?"

Dobby sat up shakily, wiping his eyes and long snout-like nose on his filthy pillow case. Severus handed him a hanky silently, which the elf shook his head at hastily.

"There have been whispers," Dobby croaked hoarsely, "from other houses. Dobby hears one day a group of snatchers talking, they's talking abouts a plot but they forbids Dobby not to say, not to say," the elf curled up in a ball and began rocking back and forwards.

"What did they forbid you not to say, Dobby?" Severus asked gently.

"They forbids Dobby not to say about the Potter house. These snatchers are angry, see, angry they's not getting the respect from he-who-must-not-be-named, so they's makes a plan to take Mr Harry Potter to Him, and they's torture information outs of people, they's do..." Dobby's wails became ear splitting. Severus felt his insides clench. Torture?

"Who are the snatchers, Dobby?" He fought to keep his voice calm.

"Mr's Fenir Greyback, and and Dobby doesn't knows the names of all but men who's smell bad likes they're part troll, and other werewolves's, and a man, a man..." Dobby shook his head back and forth, "he threatens Dobby, he tells Dobby not to tell."

"Who told you not to tell, Dobby?"

"Jay," the single word made the blood freeze in Severus's veins.

"Jay," the name had a bitter taste on his tongue, "who did he torture?" He felt strangely calm.

"A nice girl, a good girl...She was listening like Dobby was's, and he finds us he does. He threatens her, and he hurts her until she tells's him," Dobby hiccuped, blinking at him in anguish.

"Who was it, Dobby? Who was she?" Severus prompted desperately.

"E,Ellie."

"NO!" Severus roared, leaping to his feet. "ELLIE-"

"Sev, calm down, we'll-"

"I KNEW HE WAS NO GOOD!" Severus shouted, "I SHOULD HAVE-"

"Severus stop!" James snapped, "this isn't helping, we have to find Harry!"

"How did they get into the house, Dobby?" James continued, as he knelt in front of the elf.

"They t,took my M,Master," Dobby sobbed, "they's locks Doby in the cellar and Dobby coulnd't come unless, unless someone calls, and you call..."

James's heart sank. The snatchers had gotten the information out of Lucius.

"Where is he, Dobby? Where did they take him?"

"They's takes him with E,Ellie, they's say to, to tie them all ups together. They's takes them to the forest. The forest of Dean. Then theys get the wolf. Greyback, and thens they takes them to, to _him._"

"Forest of Dean," James repeated. Severus spun around from his furious pacing.

"Let's go," he met James's eyes.

"Dobby can you take us to them?" James asked. Dobby nodded shakily.

"Right, Lily, you're staying here." James turned to his wife who had remained silent. She didn't like house elves and how they were treated.

"No!" Lily's green eyes blazed with anger. "No, I'm not going to sit here and-"

"Yes, you are," James said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Harry's my son too!" She shouted, "you can't keep me here, I need to-"

"Lily you're pregnant!" James fought to keep his voice under control. "You're not coming, not with a baby."

"That's ridiculous!" Lily's hair began moving in a strong breeze her magic was creating. "James you can't-"

"He's right Lily," Severus said quietly, "you're staying here. You can't come, not when you're carrying a child." Lily threw up her hands in the air.

"You as well!" She exclaimed, "I knew you'd side with him, you always do!"

"Lily-" Severus began.

"Don't lecture me, Severus!" The fiery witch practically screamed. "Tell me, if it was your son would you let anything stop you going to save him?" Severus was silent for a moment.

"No," he said eventually, "but you have another child inside of you, Lils, and you can't risk her getting hurt. Harry wouldn't forgive himself if he lost his little sister."

Lily's hands dropped to her stomach.

"Rosa," she whispered. She sagged forwards, falling into James's arms. "Just bring him home, okay?"

"Always," he said softly.

Severus met his eyes. James released Lily and kissed her forehead.

"Stay safe," Lily's voice was barely a murmur, "and you," she turned to Severus. He smiled grimly.

"Always do."

She smiled.

"Go to the Burrow, Lils," James said, meeting her eyes, his hazel ones filled with a fierce emotion.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! :) <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a few weeks, I hope you can forgive me!**

**I'm not going to waste time, so here we are: Chapter 29 :)**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"What do we do?" Harry whispered, looking desperately at Ellie. Everyone stood, frozen, listening as the wards wailed in mounting fear.<p>

"Ssh," she pressed a finger to her lips. It was only when she took a slow step forwards that Harry noticed that her feet were bare, and bloodied, and blue with cold. His heart beat faster. The wards didn't grow any louder, but nor did they dim. "We can move," she said quietly, "but we must be fast. As soon as we leave the wards, run. Run as far from here as you can and no matter what, stick together. Okay? Stay together."

Harry reached out and gripped Hermione's hand. They all nodded tensely.

"Okay...Go!"

As soon as they had broken free of the wards the shrieking grew and turned to tormented screams, making the skin on the back of Harry's neck stand on end and a cold sweat break out over his skin.

Feet pounded the ground, air whooshed past, icy cold, breath tore from his lungs. Faster faster faster.

The warm weight of Hermione's hand in his own.

Faster faster faster.

Freezing air burning his chest.

Faster.

The others were running beside them, adrenaline making them fast, the sounds of laboured breathing loud in the night.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster-A white hot pain seared across Harry's forehead, making him cry out and squeeze his eyes shut in agony, clapping a hand to his scar. It had never burned like that before.

And then the warmth of Hermione's hand vanished.

An earsplitting scream to his left.

Harry screeched to a halt instinctively, peering around in the darkness. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. There was an evil present that should never be allowed to exist, not here, not anywhere.

The fear that gripped him was such that no eleven year old boy should ever have to experience it, but experience it Harry did.

"Hermione?" He whispered. "Draco? Ron?"

Silence.

The forest was silent.

Then-

"_Harry Potter_..."the voice made Harry's blood freeze in his veins. He knew that voice, he knew it, but it couldn't be...it couldn't? He was dead...A soft chuckle made him jump, but the laugh was cold, humourless. The dark shadows around him moved sinisterly, like a stalking cat.

"Ellie?" Harry croaked. The terror strangled his throat and dried his tongue. He was so scared, so scared, where were the others? Where were they? Help me, help me, HELP ME! He thought desperately.

The laugh drifted through the night.

_"No one can help you, Harry."_

The man that stepped out of the shadows appeared ordinary, a man like any other, but his eyes were hard, and joyless; like a dementor trapped in human form. Harry stepped backwards, dread and confusion paramount in his mind. This man sounded like...someone who was supposed to be dead, yet he didn't look...

_"I lost my previous form and recovered only my pitiful, human body, yet I did not, unlike the stories you all put so much hope and faith into, die that night, Harry," _the man smiled, cocking his head to one side as if contemplating something, _"but please, where are my manners? I am Lord Voldemort, and you. You are Harry Potter."_

Harry closed his eyes. This was all just a very bad dream. An extremely bad dream.

_"You're not dreaming, Harry..."_ The man hissed.

"Where are my friends?" The eleven year old was glad his voice didn't waver. Voldemort laughed.

"They will not be harmed, provided you do what I want you to do."

Harry frowned. The Dark wizard's voice sounded different now, it wasn't so...snake-like...

"No, Harry, it is not. I am no longer speaking Parstletongue. The fact that you could understand me proves my most recent discovery very well." His sharp eyes took in the boy's wary stance amusedly. Harry jumped.

"H,how can you, d,do that? What are you doing, how do you know my-"

"Thoughts? Occlumency," Voldemort said casually, seeming almost bored. He took a step forwards. "Now-"

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Harry interrupted, feeling his insides clench as Voldemort's eyebrows raised delicately. He swallowed. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"So eager for death, young one. Yet you misunderstand my intentions. I do not want you dead, no, far from it. I want you protected. You are...shall we say, very precious to me."

Harry was dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," the Dark Lord mused, "very precious. I must keep you safe, that is of the upmost importance, that is clear to me now...You must stay with me."

"What?" Harry felt his mind go blank. Stay with you-know-who? What was going on?

"I cannot tell you now, you are too young. Now come, your parents are waiting for you."

"My parents? But-"

Voldemort growled in frustration and lunged forwards, grabbing Harry by the forearm. Harry just had time to let out a strangled scream before he was sucked into oblivion.

(HPHP)

"How long does he think he can keep us here?" James demanded, pacing the room. "This is absolutely, utterly, completely, certifiably, insane. Insane. Harry can't be, he can't be a, a...Can he? Lils?" He turned to face his wife, hazel eyes pleading. Lily barely looked up from the thick volume she was reading intently, nose almost touching the page. Severus was the same, however his nose _was_ touching the page of his book.

"I think..." She said slowly, lifting her head to look at her husband, her emerald eyes worried. "I think...he can, James." James let out a long, deep breath.

"But how? How can he have a bit, a bit of his...a bit of that monster's...IT ISN'T FAIR!" He bellowed. Severus looked up, startled at the outburst, and Lily stood up, a hand resting on her torso.

"James, love," she took his hands, "don't you see? This, this is brilliant. Voldemort can't touch Harry. Harry is safe." James froze.

"He, he's safe?" He asked hoarsley. Lily nodded.

"Voldemort cannot harm him, not when he is his horcrux."

"That does, however, give us a new enemy." Severus snapped the Dark Arts book he was holding shut with disgust. Lily's forehead creased.

"Yes," she whispered, "yes it does."

"Sev," James turned towards his friend, expression serious, "you need to go. He knows you were a spy for our side, he'll kill you as soon as he comes back." Severus shook his head, a small smirk on his face.

"No, the Dark Lord knows how to get people to join him. He knows that Harry would not go willingly with him if his family and friends were killed, and willing horcrux is much more useful than a rebellious, broken horcrux. He needs all of us alive to keep his horcrux well, on the condition we do not rise against him we will all be spared. Voldemort is a lot cleverer than we all gave him credit for."

"He's still a crazy mass murderer," James snorted. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I have to be a crazy mass murderer, or people would not be nearly as afraid of me as I need them to be," you-know-who's voice behind them made them all jump. Harry stood shakily at his side, his face green. Voldemort looked at him and smirked. "Apparating is unpleasant for young people, but you will grow use to it."

"I don't want to," Harry muttered, as Lily's arms snatched him and dragged him as far from the Dark Lord as possible in the small space the room provided. The man watched in amusement.

"I have given you all safety, have I not?" He said smoothly, raising an eyebrow. "Severus," his dark eyes flickered to the Potion's Master, "you betrayed me. This once I will offer you another chance. See that it is well deserved."

James shot Severus a disbelieving look. Where was the crazy, deranged murderer they had fought for years before?

Voldemort was striding towards the door but he paused.

"I am not crazy, or deranged," he answered their thoughts as if they were spoken out loud. "I am actually quite reasonable, and have a large amount of patience and tolerance, however, I find that pretending to be certifiably insane gets the wizarding world to do as I want them to. And to answer another question: you are all far more useful to me alive and unharmed, than you are dead. I do, after all, fight for the wizarding world to be superior, so killing large magical families seems quite counter productive, don't you agree?"

And with that, the Dark Lord was gone.

"Mum?" Harry asked as soon as he was gone. "Mum what's going on? Where are we? Where are the others? What's happening?"

Lily and James looked at each other, remembering Voldemort's instructions from earlier. Lily shook her head subtly and Severus crouched in front of Harry, taking Harry's hands.

"Harry, love, you-know-who has offered us safety, neutrality, in the war. We will not be harmed, hunted, or in danger."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at his parents. Lily smiled gently at him and James placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, love," James said softly, "but we need to, as strange as this sounds, trust him."

"But, I don't understand-"

"We can't tell you everything now, sweetheart, in the future you will understand," Lily stroked Harry's cheek, love evident in her green eyes.

"Where are the others-Uncle Sev!" He suddenly remembered. "Ellie! She was with us! She-"

"I know," Severus's dark eyes were angry, his lips pressed in a thin line. "Jay." He spat.

"Jay?" Harry frowned. He knew that name..."The snatchers! They took us! They said they were taking us to Him." Lily frowned and looked at James worriedly. They knew that the snatchers who had captured Harry hadn't been taking him to Voldemort, because Voldemort didn't want Harry harmed, so who...

Another question that remained to be answered.

"We don't know, love," Severus forced a strained smile. His eyes softened at Harry's scared face. "It's going to be alright, brat."

"We're all going to be fine," Lily murmured, resting a hand on her stomach. James's eyes crinkled as he grinned lopsidedly at his son.

"Ohh!" Lily suddenly gasped. James started.

"Lils? Lils what is it?" He asked in panic.

"She moved," Lily's voice was filled with wonder. "Here, feel!" She took her husband's hand and pressed it to the slight baby bump. James's eyes grew large and a broad smile broke out across his face.

"Amazing," he breathed. Harry looked at Severus and sniggered.

"They're gonna get all sappy now, this happened the other night too," he told him, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Severus chuckled and rested a hand on Harry's head.

"You didn't see them when Lily was carrying you, imp," a familiar voice, rich with amusement, came from the doorway. Harry spun around.

"Sirius!" He cried.

"Hey there, Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>A little shorter than last times, but it was a good place to stop. I hope you like it! :) Please review and I'll update faster!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, so are you all proud of me? New chapter, so soon! I know, I know...I nearly had a heart attack too, but here it is! Living proof that miracles do happen :')**

**Anyhowssss, enjoy this one, it hopefully answers a lot of questions a few of you mentioned last time. Thanks to all the reviews and new follows/favourites; you guys are awesome!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Harry leapt at his Godfather who caught him easily, laughing, and swung him around.<p>

"Is everyone here? Are they all alright? How did you get here?" Harry still had about a million unanswered questions for the adults, who were watching him with expressions of mixed relief and worry. Sirius glanced at James, his own eyes also demanding answers.

Later, his best friend mouthed with a strained smile.

"Only me, Uncle Remmy, and Ellie and Lucius are here, imp," Sirius ruffled Harry's hair fondly, "and we arrived here by personal invite from the Dark fucking-supposed-to-be-dead Lord himself. Care to explain, James? Lily? Sev?" His dark eyes narrowed.

Severus rolled his eyes. Trust Black to be dramatic, he thought derisively. Whilst the majority of Severus's old feelings had long ago been changed, his friendship with Sirius was still pretty much non-existent.

"We've been granted neutrality," James said slowly, "in the war."

"What!?"

"Are you serious!?"

Remus and Sirius exploded, their eyes widening. Lily nodded.

"We'll explain more...later, with the others." She wrapped a protective arm around her son. Sirius watched the exchange and his eyes flickered, understanding dawning on his face.

"That would be nice, now...where exactly are we?" He frowned.

"Voldemort's Manor house," Severus sneered, "I would've thought even you, Black, could have figured that out."

"We can't all be genius's you know, Snivellus, some of us have _lives," _Sirius shot back. Harry stiffened beside his mother and Lily shot a warning glare at Severus and Sirius. Sirius looked down, abashed, and Severus smiled apologetically at Harry.

"Sorry, love, me and Black don't see eye to eye all the time."

"Pah, most of the time," Sirius coughed. James creased up laughing. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled away from Lily to sit down cross legged on the floor.

"What?" He stared up at the adults, "I'm tired. It is still the middle of the night, you know."

"Actually," James checked his watch, "sorry, love, I think you'll find it's closer to dawn. It's five thirty seven."

"Nap time," Harry mumbled, curling up into a ball on the wooden floor.

"Harry, you can't sleep on the floor," Lily sighed, emerald eyes amused.

"Don't care."

A large, double bed appeared along the far wall, between the tall window looking out at the beautiful grounds, and the bookshelves. Everyone stared at it, wide eyed.

_Need I point out the obvious, that beds are for sleeping on, not staring gormlessly at,_ Voldemort's disembodied voice rang out through the room. No one moved. (In Harry's defense, he was actually asleep on the floor).

_Please, do not insult my hospitality. I am only keeping you here for the coming day, I am not imprisoning you all for the rest of your existence. Now please, kindly remove yourself from my floor, which you may have noticed is not the dungeon, and sleep on the bed I have conjured. _

Harry snored loudly, and Lily and James looked at each other, bemused. Sirius's mouth was open so wide he may as well have been trying to eat flies, and Remus looked as if he were in need of the bed lest he faint.

_Wake up, child,_ Voldemort sounded irritated. Harry snuffled and twitched, curling up tighter, when all of a sudden an invisible force picked him up and carried him over to the bed, placing him on the sheets. The same invisible force pulled the duvet over his sleeping body. James and Sirius stared, dumbfounded.

Who knew that, when it came to horcruxes, Voldemort did, in fact, perhaps own a tiny bit of a heart? That really was miraculous. Or weird.

(HPHP)

It was late, and Lily sat on the window seat, knees hugged to her chest, staring out at the grounds. They were stunning, even in the moonlight. She felt a nudge inside of her and smiled. Rosa was moving about a lot today. The rest of her family had all fallen asleep a while ago in the early hours of morning, but she was still awake, thinking.

Harry.

He had a piece of Voldemort inside of him. As she thought about it she felt her palms begin to sweat and her heart race. Her son had a slice of Voldemort latched onto his soul. Was it harming him? Would it hurt him? Would it affect Harry in years to come? She just wanted her family to be safe. And they were. From this same piece of darkness came protection; but how would the rest of the wizarding world fare with the knowledge?

In truth, she knew.

Harry would be in danger. She had to keep him safe. No one could find out. Voldemort certainly wouldn't want anyone to find out, but how would they explain to Albus the fact that they were now neutral in a war they had fought so actively in last time? Voldemort is supposedly 'dead' anyway, Lily thought, feeling her heart ease slightly, no one even knows he is still alive yet.

They would be fine.

"Lily?" Severus touched her shoulder lightly, making her jump. She smiled up at him, but it was strained.

"It'll be okay," he said quietly. She nodded and leaned her head back against him.

"Ellie's here, Sev," she murmured, looking at him closely, green eyes concerned. Severus's jaw clenched in anger. "And Jay, Voldemort had the snatchers brought to him, it seems they kidnapped the Harry and the others and were going to take them to him to gain his respect." Severus snorted, and his black eyes flashed furiously. "Voldemort dealt with them all," Lily sighed. She too had been hoping to get some revenge on what had happened to her son.

"I wish I could have had my go at him," Severus growled, bitterly. "What he did to Ellie..." He trailed off, fists clenched.

"Well, now's your chance, Sev," James's voice chuckled from behind them. He rested a hand on Lily's hair. "Now, what is my wife and best friend doing up together at this time of the night?" He teased, jokingly, "wouldn't be being unfaithful, would you, Lils?"

Lily smacked him across the chest.

"Definitely," she teased.

"I wouldn't date a muggle-born if you paid me," the Potion's Master said with a straight face. Lily mock glared at him.

"Of course not, slugs are much more your type, aren't they, Sevvy?" She replied sweetly. Severus rolled his eyes and James grinned.

"Anyhoo, as I was saying before we got side-tracked, now is the perfect time for you to get with a certain, attractive witch."

"Now who's being unfaithful," Lily winked. Severus blushed.

"Well, I, ah, I...um," he stumbled over his words.

"She's vulnerable, Sev, in need of a 'friend'."

"James! Ellie needs help and support, not men trying to jump her at first opportunity!" Lily said in exasperation.

"Well, Sev, can be this friend," James waggled his eyebrows.

"Potter."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Harry woke to laughter. Loud, slightly out of control laughter. He sighed and stretched, his bed huge and soft and warm. Sunlight filtered in through the window, and Fluffy was curled up at the end of his bed, snoozing quietly...just the average day. Wait.

"Omg!" Harry sat bolt right up as he remembered the past night's events.

"Morning Hare-bear," Lily smiled at him as she came into his room with a tray of pancakes and cereal and sat down on his bed.

"Mum!" Harry yelped, staring around the unfamiliar room with wide eyes. He frowned. He swore there hadn't been a bed in here last night. Nor had there been Fluffy for that matter. Lily giggled at her son's expression.

"How did Fluffy get here?" Harry asked as he picked p a pancake and took a massive bite, dribbling syrup down his chin. "Ad where did this bed come from?"

"Fluffy was here when we woke up, and you-know-who added the bed for you," his mother said casually.

"Wha-!" Harry choked on a mouthful of pancake and stared at Lily with huge eyes. He looked as if she'd told him he was...well, she actually couldn't really think of a fate worse than sleeping in the Dark Lord's bed at the current time.

"I'm sleeping in _his_ bed! Ewwww!" Harry looked horrified and he scrambled hastily out of the sheets and fell ungracefully onto the floor. Lily laughed.

"Harry, love, it's just a bed," she rolled her eyes. "It's clean."

"But Voldemort's slept in it!" Harry stared at the huge double bed apprehensively. "If he even sleeps. Do you think I've caught something?"

James and Sirius walked into the room to Harry's last comment and both cracked up laughing.

"Let's hope not, imp," Sirius gasped, "it might be contagious!"

"Nothing that you don't already have, right then, Padfoot?" Harry replied cheekily.

"Right, imp, don't make me come over there..." His godfather threatened, beginning to stride menacingly towards Harry.

"Sirius!" Lily sighed, "he's eating his breakfast."

"Oh! Pancakes, my favorite!" Sirius winked at Harry.

"Mum, when are we going home?" Harry asked curiously.

"This evening, love," Lily smiled as she ruffled his messy hair.

"Gerrof gerrof," he scowled, "Why then, why can't we go now?"

"You-know-who has to sort some things out first, sweetheart," James sat down on the bed, much to Sirius and Harry's horror.

"What kinds of stuff?" Harry questioned. Lily and James smiled at each other. "Like papers like Ron's Dad has to sign when muggles end up with wizard stuff?"

"Yes," Lily nodded, hoping to satisfy her ever-curious son, "paper work."

"The Dark Lord does paper work?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well..."

"Do you think he would show me?"

Sirius boggled at his godson.

"Do you have a death wish, imp?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It's just paper work, it's not like it's important."

James rolled his eyes.

The room was quiet for a while as Harry ate his breakfast with Sirius sneaking bits off of his plate, and James was lead back on the bed, eyes closed.

"I really want a Calypso," Lily said wistfully, "...the red ones, you know, the muggle lolly." James sat up and looked at her warily.

"How much do you want one, Lils?"

"As much as I want-oh! I want a Magnum too, like the muggle ice cream. Oooh, so chocolaty, but the one with bits of hazelnut on the outside..." Her eyes became dreamy. James groaned.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Nothing nothing!" He raised his hands in surrender. "If that's what you're craving then, that's fine. It's better than last time," he muttered under his breath.

"What was it last time, Dad?" Harry asked curiously, licking the syrup from his fork.

"Shower sponges," James wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ew you ate shower sponges!" Harry cried, staring at his mother in disbelief.

"No! I smelled them," Lily snorted, "they used to smell so nice, it was so addictive..."

"Oh, please no," James's eyes widened at the look on his wife's face. "Lily no, please..."

"Jaamess," she smiled brightly, fluttering her eyelashes, "can you get me a shower sponge please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter, but an appropriate ending. REVIEW and you will be rewarded :)<strong>


End file.
